¿Cómo terminó así?
by ringoisringook
Summary: 5 años después de los eventos ocurridos en el arco de la despedida al Shinsengumi, Kagura, quién ahora se gana la vida como una cazadora de monstruos, decide volver al planeta Tierra para ver cómo está su querida "segunda familia" de allí, la Yorozuya. De ahí en más, sólo el destino sabrá qué cosas le esperan en su nueva vida. [Fanfic OkiKagu]
1. Los ojos carmesí

**Capítulo 1: Los ojos carmesí**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que la chica de los cabellos naranjas había visto a su segunda familia, constituida por Gin-chan, Shinpachi y Sadaharu. Honestamente, los extrañaba, y estaba ansiosa por verlos, pero no podía dejar el trabajo de lado tampoco. Después de todo, trabajaba por su cuenta, y viajaba por muchos sitios, matando a cada bestia que se le interpusiera en el camino. La chica lo disfrutaba, era lo que su padre hacía antes de retirarse después de todo, y si bien uno nunca se queda en un lugar fijo con este tipo de ocupación, se puede conocer gente nueva en el camino y aprender muchísimo; en fin, le gustaba la idea. Su hermano, del cual no se supo mucho más en los últimos años, también se dedicaba a recorrer el mundo por su cuenta, aunque nunca se encontraban.

La Tierra se veía pequeña y preciosa desde el barco volador en el que andaba Kagura; mirando por la ventana, esbozó una sonrisa, sentía que estaba llegando de nuevo al lugar a donde siempre podía regresar. Con la mano sosteniendo su cabeza en la parte del mentón, observaba este hermoso paisaje desde lejos: aunque muy pronto, podría al fin estar allí.

* * *

Luego de un rato enormemente largo, por fin estaba en Edo de nuevo. No veía la hora de poder abrazar a Sadaharu otra vez, regañar a Gin-chan por seguir siendo un vago como siempre, tener alguna que otra disputa con Shinpachi... Aunque dudaba que fuesen a seguir estando juntos aquellos. Luego de que la pequeña se había marchado de la Tierra, no tuvo muchas noticias de la Yorozuya: prefería no comunicarse con ellos, porque sabía que tendría ganas de volver a casa. Ellos entendían a la perfección esa situación y, aunque por supuesto la extrañaban, respetaban su decisión.

Edo estaba lleno de Amantos —como lo había estado siempre, y nunca iba a dejar de estarlo. Nobu Nobu seguía comandando, y, si bien el día estaba algo soleado (lo cual la obligó a sacar su paraguas), se notaba un aire algo "pesado", como de depresión.

Entre tanto caminar, se encontró con un lugar conocido: el antiguo cuartel del Shinsegumi. No pudo evitar recordar al Príncipe Mayo, al Gorila, al chico del badminton, al Afro, a... Y por supuesto, al maldito sádico. Si bien en ese momento quería reprimir las últimas palabras que intercambió con él, no pudo. Le era sencillamente imposible olvidar a quien empezó como alguien que le caía mal, luego se volvió su rival, para después convertirse en... un compañero de luchas. O más que eso, un amigo. Era alguien a quien recordaba con cariño, más después de esa pelea final que tuvieron, en donde prometieron volverse mucho más fuertes. Kagura pensaba entre sí "si me lo encontrara de nuevo... de seguro le ganaría una pelea", pero sabía que eso era muy improbable. Sin embargo, había cierta esperanza en su corazón, y tenía esas secretas ganas de que algo pasara, de saber de él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero... Extrañaba sus tonterías.

Caminando bastante más, al fin pudo llegar a la Yorozuya. Como sospechaba, estaba vacía. Lo que sí, el bar de Otose estaba abierto, por lo cual entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Bienveni- ¡¿Kagura-sama?! —era la voz de Tama. La bella robot de pelos verdes por supuesto que la había reconocido al instante.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo Kagura, sonriendo y mirando hacia adentro, para ver si podía divisar alguna cara conocida.

— ¿Qué dices Tama? ¿Acaso tienes alguna falla? Kagura-chan se marchó hace mucho de aq… —Otose quedó, no sólo boquiabierta (haciendo que se le cayera el cigarrillo), sino que también sus ojos parecían dos platos enormes— ¡Oh! ¡Kagura-chan! —luego de eso, la abrazó como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde haberla visto. Kagura sonrió muchísimo, realmente había sido una cálida bienvenida.

—Por Dios, que hasta no pareces tú, ese cabello largo, esa vestimenta tan de señorita, hasta has perdido el 'aru' que tanto te caracterizaba antes. ¡Ni tienes restos de comida en la boca! Qué emoción, nunca creí que iba a verte así, Kagura-chan. —pareciera que hasta Otose iba a largarse a llorar, aunque notoriamente aguantó sus lágrimas.

—Lo sé-aru —se le escapó, quizá porque recordaba cuando tan sólo era una niña.

Las tres chicas se echaron a reír al unísono.

—Y dime, Otose-san... ¿has visto a Gin-chan? ¿O a Shinpachi? ¿Siquiera a Sadaharu?

—La situación no es tan fácil... Hasta ahora, andaban a las escondidas por así decirlo, de un lugar a otro... El gobierno tenía bien en claro que eran sus enemigos. No he sabido de ellos hace mucho tiempo, así que no sabría decirte.

—Está bien... Los andaré buscando estos días. Tengo poco tiempo libre, así que si no los llego a encontrar pero tú sí... Por favor diles que vine-aru.

—De acuerdo. ¿Ya te irás? ¿No quieres tomar algo? —dijo Otose, riendo por lo que se le había escapado a Kagura anteriormente.

—Lo siento, tengo prisa... Aunque quizás vuelva en la noche —concluyó, lamentándose.

—Sabes que esta es como tu segunda casa, siempre podrás venir.

La chica del traje chino blanco salió a dar otra vuelta, a ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiese ayudarla. De seguro alguna cara conocida iba a ver, por más de que no fuera directamente Gin-chan.

Caminó, y caminó, bajo el radiante Sol, que ya le estaba empezando a molestar. Para peor, andaba con un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza que le había dado Otose, por si acaso andaba alguien del gobierno cerca, después de todo, Gin-chan y Shinpachi estaban en eso mismo.

* * *

Ya era su segundo día en la Tierra, y apenas sólo había visto a Otose y compañía. No volvió al bar porque sabía que no podía apegarse a ellas lo suficiente, porque le costaría volver a lo suyo. Tenía el ceño increíblemente fruncido, y se sentía muy frustrada. Realmente sentía que no podía hacer nada aquí, que había sido en vano volver, que no servía para nada todo esto... Kabukichou estaba igual que cuando lo había dejado, al menos de forma física: le faltaba el espíritu de su gente, la alegría de cada día.

Entre tanta depresión, sintió un sonido extraño a lo lejos, algo que la llamaba. Se dio media vuelta y pudo notarlo: era Sadaharu. Se expresión cambió notoriamente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró a abrazarlo. El enorme perro la cubría de besos, se notaba que la extrañaba muchísimo. Entre tanto cansancio y calor, Kagura al fin había obtenido su recompensa, y una increíble.

Empezó a caminar junto al animal a su lado, hasta que pudo divisar a Catherine de donde el animal venía.

—Otose me ha dicho que lo trajera contigo, lo hemos estado cuidando estos años porque no tiene a dónde ir, y sabes cómo es ella con eso. Quería que te sorprendieras y me hizo traértelo hasta aquí y todo, por eso no dijo nada —dijo Catherine, quién se veía bastante molesta con el encargo de Otose-san— Pero bueno, qué más hay que hacer. Al menos ese rostro volvió a sonreír, todo lo que Otose-san quería, después de verte tan mal anoche mientras dormías.

—Está bien, muchas gracias-aru —finalizó—. Aún así, sólo me quedé anoche porque no tenía a dónde ir, buscaré a los demás en estos días y luego me iré de nuevo, pero agradécele a Otose-san, ¿sí?

Luego de esto, la chica —ya mujer— se retiró con su mascota. Quizá llamaba un poco la atención, pero suponía que no se darían cuenta de que era ella, había cambiado muchísimo con los años (además, el pañuelo blanco que cubría semejante parte del rostro también ayudaba.) Cada vez que podía, aprovechaba la oportunidad para jugar un poco con Sadaharu, era increíble cómo lo había extrañado, y el animal sin dudas, también.

* * *

Ya el tercer día en su búsqueda por los demás, apenas tenía unas horas para volverse a su planeta, ya que su plan inicial de quedarse eran unos tres días. Recorrió otras partes del distrito para ver si reconocía a alguien. Un par de caras conocidas lejos y ya, poca gente que amaba quedaba en el sitio.

Encontró un lugar familiar: aquél puente en el que solía pasar mucho sus días. Con Sadaharu al lado suyo, bajó al pequeño río que allí había. Agarró algo de agua en sus manos y la extendió a lo largo de su rostro. También mojó un poco a su querida mascota, quien parecía disfrutarlo, debido a lo pesado que estaba el clima. La pelirroja miró fijamente el agua, encontrando por supuesto allí su reflejo. Cómo había cambiado en todos estos años. Parece mentira que aquella chica comilona se había ido para siempre, que aquella chica inmadura y gritona ya no existía en su ser. En parte, extrañaba los factores que la hacían ser así: posiblemente cambió porque dejó de ver a los demás, se alejó de ellos por mucho tiempo y perdió esas manías. Si bien eso la hizo crecer bastante, extrañaba su niñez. Ahora tenía una vida fija y podía mantenerse por sí misma, sí, pero igual ya no eran tan "divertido". No estaba mal, pero no era lo mismo.

En fin, se cubrió el rostro de nuevo con el pañuelo y, levantándose, emprendió camino de vuelta, cuando de lejos vio algo inusual, que la hizo fruncir el ceño, alguien que estaba escondiéndose en las sombras, y que cuando la vio, salió corriendo.

Por supuesto, la chica salió a correr a la persona de inmediato, ¿y si era del gobierno, y quería comunicar que estaba aquí? Podrían encontrar a Gin-chan o a Shinpachi. Sin dudas, temía lo peor.

La persecución duró unas cuantas cuadras, algunas personas miraban asombradas por la velocidad en la que iban, y ciertamente tenían razón. Kagura se sentía impotente por la rapidez de esta persona, aunque estaba cerca de alcanzarla. Debía hacerlo rápido, ya que Sadaharu había quedado sólo en el río, y temía dejarlo sin compañía por mucho rato; sin embargo, antes de volver, tenía que darle lo suyo al espía.

El encubierto decidió agarrar un callejón —poco astuto, pensó Kagura—, si lo que quería era ocultar su identidad, estaba arruinado.

—¿Acaso eres tonto? ¿No sabes que para que no te derroten no debes encerrarte en un callejón nunca-aru? —se le había escapado de nuevo. No sabía si era el aire de Kabukichou o simplemente lo hacía a propósito, para ver si alguien la reconocía—. Vamos, dime, ¿eres del gobierno cierto? ¿Me estabas espiando? Si me respondes, no te haré daño-aru.

El espía no decía nada.

—Está bien, no me dejas más remedio-aru.

Empezaron a pelear, allí. Sus espada y paraguas se cruzaron unas cuantas veces, sin lograr dañar al otro. Kagura pensaba que el espía simplemente se estaba conteniendo, porque no era tan duro como parecía en su corrida: se dedicaba más bien a esquivar ataques por parte de la pelirroja, no a dañarla.

Más y más choques, más y más idas a un lado y al otro, hasta que por fin, había logrado apuntarle al cuello.

—Ahora dime, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres conmigo-aru? ¿Debería acaso quitarte esta capucha que te has armado-aru?

Pero sin darse cuenta, a Kagura ya se le había caído el pañuelo en la pelea. La cara del espía era indescriptible. Estaba enormemente sorprendido.

—¡Habla! ¡Ahora-aru! —terminó la chica.

En eso, el espía se quitó la capucha. Ni bien se la empezó a sacar, Kagura pudo divisar unos ojos rojos muy intensos, color casi carmesí. Sin dudas, sabía de quién se trataba, y no lo había notado.


	2. Maldito sádico

**Capítulo 2: Maldito sádico**

Sí, definitivamente Kagura sabía quién era.

—T-tú —tartamudeó. En el momento, estaba tan sorprendida de volver a encontrarlo que las palabras le faltaron por unos cuantos segundos. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo, no estaba segura de nada. Primero que nada, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso no se había ido con el Shinsengumi? Bueno, después de todo habían pasado unos cuantos años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Se miraron fijamente, sin decirse nada uno al otro, por unos cinco segundos aproximadamente. Luego de ese tiempo, alguien por fin se digno a arrancar una conversación.

—Ahh... Sabía que eras tú. Has cambiado tanto que me ha costado reconocerte de lejos, China ─y así, reafirmó que se trataba de su rival. ¿Quién más la llamaría 'China' si no fuera él? Nadie. Era extraño verlo con el pelo tan largo (casi tanto como el de ella) atado alto en una coleta y utilizando un kimono distinto al que usaba hace cinco años —este era rojo en la parte de arriba y blanco en la inferior—, acompañado por una especie de pañuelo que servía para cubrir su cabeza, como hacía la chica de los cabellos rojizos. Sin embargo, si algo no iba a cambiar a pesar de los años era esa mirada intensa que tanto lo caracterizaba: esa mirada con ganas de atacar a todo lo que se le acercase, de simplemente destrozar lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberme asegurado de que te fueras hace cinco años-aru —mencionó la pelirroja, mirando hacia otra dirección. Seguía sin estar segura de qué decir exactamente. Pensar que, en su momento, creía conocer bastante al sádico, pero ahora sentía que estaba frente a alguien completamente distinto. Cierta parte de la chica quería saberlo todo sobre él (qué había estado haciendo, si se había vuelto más fuerte, por qué estaba sólo y sin los demás del Shinsengumi, etc. etc.), pero otra parte prefería mantenerse alejada, no involucrarse: después de todo, debía volver a su rutina en nada de tiempo.

—¿Sigues hablando así? Pensé que el apodo ya no te encajaba y debía cambiarlo o algo —respondió, con poco interés—. Como sea, no es de tu incumbencia saber qué hago aquí, ni tú quieres decirme por qué andas por estos lados tampoco después de todo —luego de eso, Kagura resopló; sabía que el sádico iba a comportarse distante -como siempre- pero no tanto.

—He venido de visita —se limitó a decir—. Estaba buscando a Gin-chan y a Shinpachi, pero no están por ningún lado-aru. Sin embargo, mi suerte fue tal que te encontré a ti y no a ellos, creo que el destino me odia —concluyó, mientras se llevaba los dedos al cabello.

—Quizá están huyendo de ti, uno nunca sabe —dijo, sonriendo de forma confiada—. No todos tienen tan mala suerte como yo, quién fue descubierto y atacado ferozmente por una besti… —la chica, enfadada, lo agarró del cuello luego de eso y lo empujó contra la pared—. Oye, ¡calma! ¡Fue una broma! —procedió a soltarlo.

—Por lo que veo sigues siendo un idiota-aru. Y yo que supuse que eso se iba con el tiempo —dijo Kagura, para luego cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia otro lado, algo decepcionada. Después de todo, pensó que el sádico de alguna forma tenía un buen recuerdo de ella, como ella lo tenía de él. No lo odiaba, y hasta llegó a considerarlo un amigo hace un par de días, en sus pensamientos.

—Dije que fue una broma, pero tómalo como quieras, China.

—Está bien. Supongo que me iré, no hay nada más que hacer por aquí. Nos veremos en unos cuantos años más, si se vuelve a dar semejante casualidad.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No estabas buscando a Danna y a Shinpachi-kun? ¿Te irás sin verlos? —dijo el chico de los cabellos claros, enfocando sus ojos en ella.

—Eso hacía pero, como dije antes, no he tenido suerte. No los he encontrado por ningún lado-aru —respondió la china, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia abajo. Cualquiera podría notarla triste: después de todo, viajó tanto sólo para verlos a ellos.

—No debería ser tan complicado hallarlos, de seguro estás buscando mal. Estoy seguro que los podría encontrar tan sólo en cuestión de minutos si me lo propusiera —alardeó Sougo. Kagura se volteó a mirarlo, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar. El sádico se rió por la expresión—. Te puedo ayudar a buscarlos si quieres, hoy tengo lo que queda libre. Así puedes irte lo más pronto posible.

—No sé si eso fue algo bueno o malo por tu parte, pero conociéndote, de seguro es lo segundo-aru —respondió Kagura y, en respuesta, Okita rió. La chica, si bien estaba algo confundida, sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo sádico de siempre—. Espera, ¿día libre? ¿A qué te dedicas aquí?

Sougo simplemente se dio media vuelta, claramente evadiendo el tema. No quería hablar de aquello.

—¡Dime-aru! —exigió Kagura, colocando su mano en el hombro del sádico con fuerza. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado con los tontos del Shinsengumi, y quizá esto podría darle una pista sobre Gin-chan y Shinpachi, quién sabe.

—Ja, ¿y para qué quieres saberlo? ¿No era acaso que había sido pura mala suerte el encontrarte conmigo en un lugar así? Todavía de que fui tan amable de ofrecerte ayuda después de haberme maltratado e intentado golpearme, quería darte una mano con tu búsqueda y me agarras el codo. Creo que ser buena persona definitivamente trae consigo sus consecuencias —se burló Sougo. La China simplemente decidió ignorar sus tontos discursos para no enfadarse, y tratar de sacarle información.

—¿Acaso se han separado los inútiles del Shinsengumi y te da pena decirlo porque fue tu culpa-aru? De seguro a eso te referías con las consecuencias de ser 'buena' persona —rió Kagura. Sougo miró hacia abajo.

—Quizás sí, después de todo.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, me iré por ahora. Nos encontramos cuando oscurezca en el puente que ya sabes, adiós China.

—¿Cuando oscurezca? Pero debo irm... ─fue demasiado tarde, el sádico ya se había marchado. Quedaban unas cuantas horas para el atardecer, por lo que Kagura pensó en ir a dejar a Sadaharu en lo de Otose, y luego alejarse de allí definitivamente. Iría a ver qué quería el sádico, y si podía ver a los demás, para luego marcharse por unos años más. Ya estaban volviendo viejas costumbres a su ser, como el acento, los paseos con Sadaharu y las disputas con el maldito sádico. El sentimiento de nostalgia era increíble, pero al mismo tiempo no podía permitirse volver atrás.

* * *

Sougo se encontraba esperando en una esquina del puente, apreciando su katana. No sabía cómo decirle a la China lo que estaba haciendo, por qué no estaba con los demás y encima, en Kabukichou, donde no era bienvenido. Sin embargo, usar un pañuelo y el hecho de que su pelo y su ropa eran muy diferentes a los de antes —y que habían pasado varios años— lo ayudaba mucho a pasar desapercibido.

Esperando a la chica de los cabellos naranjas oscuros, no podía aún creer que la había visto: hace un año que estaba en Kabukichou, haciendo de las suyas, así que no fue sólo coincidencia el encontrársela allí hoy. La había visto el día anterior, pero como no estaba seguro si era ella, se dedicaba a observarla desde las sombras. La siguió unas cuantas cuadras, y eventualmente vio que entró al bar de Otose: tenía que ser la China. Su cuerpo —ya formado— y su cabello eran completamente distintos a los que se encontraban en sus recuerdos, ya no era la misma mocosa de antes —quitando la actitud que tenía de molestarlo siempre que podía, por supuesto.

Pasaban algunas cosas por su cabeza en ese momento sobre la China: ¿qué habría estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Tampoco entendía el por qué había vuelto tan sólo un par de días, y se estaba rindiendo tan fácil con lo de ver a Danna y a Shinpachi: ella no era así. Ella no se rendía de un momento al otro, nada la detenía. De hecho, si bien era más fuerte físicamente ahora, perdió toda fuerza sentimental. Cuando hablaba sobre cómo no los había podido encontrar, casi pudo apreciar una lágrima en sus ojos. Sougo no sabía bien qué le estaba pasando a su rival. Le intrigaba, pero realmente sentía que era un fastidio preguntarle, ya que de seguro iba a evadir la pregunta como antes —aunque el sádico no podía quejarse; después de todo, él hacía lo mismo.

* * *

Hasta que llegó Kagura al lugar del encuentro.

—Lo siento por demorar, estaba en otras cosas-aru —se disculpó, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Es lo mismo, acabo de llegar.

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos-aru? —dijo Kagura, quitándose un poco el pañuelo de la boca para poder hablar con más claridad. El sádico hizo lo mismo.

—Un lugar donde podrían estar Danna y compañía —respondió.

—¿¡En serio-aru!?

—¡Baja la voz! Es de noche, y vaya uno a saber si alguien recuerda el hecho de que eres la única persona aquí que tiene ese acento.

Kagura resopló, y decidió obedecer: no quería ser encontrada, después de todo.

—Aún así, ¿qué ha pasado con todos los demás? Además de Gin-chan y Shinpachi...

—¿No has ido a la casa del chico de los anteojos para ver si estaba su hermana o algo?

—Claro que fui, no había nada allí. Supuse que, después de tanto tiempo, habría encontrado otro sitio para estar. De hecho, no he encontrado a nadie más que a Otose-san, Tama, Catherine y Sadaharu... Bueno, y supongo que a ti. Ahora, ¿se podría saber a dónde estamos yendo y por qué crees que Gin-chan podría estar allí?

—Es un lugar donde el gobierno mantiene gente presa, por así decirlo. Lo construyeron hace algunos años, para tener un sitio donde dejar a todos los que se opongan a ellos, pero en la misma Kabukichou.

—¿Crees que lo hayan capturado?

—A Danna, lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, al otro tonto...

—Oye, ¡no hables así de Shin... —no pudo terminar la oración, ya que el sádico le había cubierto la boca con la palma de su mano.

—Te dije que no gritaras, ¿no ves que estamos cerca de un sitio que es, básicamente, una prisión? —dijo, mientras caminaba sigilosamente en uno de los callejones cercanos al lugar. La chica decidió morderle la mano, recordando viejos hábitos de su niñez. Sougo la retiró inmediatamente.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Qué hac… —empezó, pero no pudo concluir el sádico, ya que la China le había ganado esta vez.

—Shh, no grites —dijo acercando un poco su rostro al de él, y haciendo una mueca, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Luego de quitar su mano de la boca de su rival, el chico tan sólo puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió en lo suyo.

Se acercaron lo suficiente al predio. El lugar era pequeño por lo que era imposible saber qué pasaba allí dentro. ¿Cómo iban a saber si Gintoki y Shinpachi estaban allí? En aquél momento, ni ellos lo sabían.

—¿Qué planeas hacer para entrar? —susurró Kagura, escondiéndose en otro callejón, donde había tanta sombra que casi ni se veía lo que había dentro. Aún así, no tenían miedo en estar allí: sabían que, después de todo, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a unos cuantos enemigos, inclusive más si estaban juntos.

—Conozco a alguien que trabaja allí, era uno de mis subordinados en el escuadrón del Shinsengumi, y hará lo que le digo de seguro —la cara de intriga de Kagura cambió completamente al escuchar semejante noticia, no podía estar más alegre.

—¿En serio-aru? —preguntó, tratando de no levantar la voz esta vez.

—¿Por qué mentiría? Eso sí, no sé si ayudarte ahora, después de las cosas crueles que me dijiste ayer, más el mordisco de hoy... Creo que no te mereces mi ayuda para nada. Si me lo pides de rodillas, puede que te tome en cuenta —sonrió Sougo. Kagura lo miraba intensamente, y de forma muy seria.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo haré sola. Nadie me reconocerá después de tanto tiempo, y podré ver si Gin-chan o Shinpachi están allí, sin necesitar de tu ayuda-aru.

—Oye, no seas tonta. ¿Qué pasaría si terminas allí de verdad? Mira que yo no te sacaré.

—¿Y qué me interesa? Ya dije, no necesito tu ayuda-aru.

—Pues si no la necesitas, ¿por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por qué pareces sentirte tan sola y vacía, eh?

Kagura quedó hecha piedra. La forma en la que el sádico había leído a través de sus acciones estaba más allá del comprender de la chica. ¿Quién diría que se iba a fijar tanto en esos detalles?

—Eso... No es de tu incumbencia-aru. —respondió la chica ante semejantes preguntas. Ciertamente, le daba vergüenza mostrarle su yo débil al maldito sádico; después de todo, solían siempre luchar por quién era el más fuerte. Volteó la cabeza, de paso; le estaba costando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Realmente yo creía que había caído bajo, luego de dejar el Shinsengumi y volver aquí, pero realmente, tú no estás mejor... Después de todo, habíamos prometido volvernos más fuertes, y míranos, apenas tenemos fuerza física.

—¿Y qué acaso eso no significaba volverse más fuerte? O al menos lo que habíamos acordado.

—Sí —volteó la vista un segundo. Luego, la miró fijamente a los ojos—. En aquél entonces, tú y yo sabemos que éramos increíblemente inmaduros, no entendíamos lo que significaba volverse "más fuerte".

—Hablar por ti-aru. Yo soy una importante cazadora que pasea por toda la galaxia, por supuesto que soy mucho más fuerte que tú-aru —Sougo se echó a reír, aunque con cara de desconcierto.

—¿Ah sí? Supongo que ahora tu fuerza bruta tendrá más utilidad que para golpear mi bello rostro constantemente. Aprende a usarla mejor a partir de ahora —en eso, Kagura atinó a darle un golpe en la cara—. Hey, cálmate, era broma.

—Decidí que quería recorrer más el mundo-aru. Conocer diferentes realidades, diferentes razas, otros tipos de amanto. Quería volverme más y más fuerte, aunque debía hacerlo sola-aru.

—Qué raro que no hayas llevado a Danna o a Shinpachi contigo entonces. De seguro los extrañabas — contestó Okita, llevándose la mano al mentón, y posando de forma pensativa.

—Claro que sí, pero sabes cómo es Gin-chan, le gusta quedarse en un sólo lugar, sin que lo molesten. Y recuerda que Shinpachi también tiene a Anego, debe cuidar de ella.

—¿Y ella está bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas? Es raro que te intereses por alguien.

—Lo decía por Kondou-san.

—Recuerda que yo tampoco la he visto. Sin embargo, hace tres años, parecía bien. ¿Por qué no haces que el gorila la visite o algo?

El sádico quedó en silencio. Quizá Kagura había preguntado demasiado para un sólo día. Decidió no insistir en el tema.

No sabían qué hacer, por lo que estaban esperando que el subordinado de Sougo saliese, cosa que no ocurrió en ningún momento. Como no querían arriesgarse, volvieron por donde vinieron. Se sentían derrotados.

—Sabes qué, China... Yo quería volverme más fuerte, como tú —Kagura se sorprendió, sentía que al fin iba a enterarse qué había ocurrido. Lo miró a los ojos mientras él seguía hablando—. Tenía ganas de derrotar enemigos, pelear mucho, matar cretinos... Y eso fue lo que me debilitó.

La chica pelirroja, completamente desconcertada, quedó fija observando al sádico. Éste, al ver su rostro gracioso, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Fue por eso que dejé el escuadrón: pasábamos días sin encargarnos de nada, y sentía que no estaba avanzando. Recordaba aquella promesa, y, junto a mi determinación, quería luchar: mi yo interior lo pedía. Vine a Edo hace un año por esa razón... Para volverme un asesino a sueldo.

El asombro de Kagura fue tan grande, que quedó sin palabras por casi un minuto entero.


	3. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Vendrás conmigo?**

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kagura en el momento, mientras fruncía el ceño. No había otra forma, según ella, para describir semejante idiotez.

—O quizás lo único que quería hacer era volver a Edo. Aún no estoy seguro.

—Sí, definitivamente eres estúpido.

—¿Disculpa? —se volteó Sougo a mirarla. Aceptaba que quizá su decisión no había sido la mejor, pero tampoco iba a dejarse insultar.

—Es que en serio, no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede tener ideas tan descabelladas-aru? ¿Dejar el Shinsengumi sólo porque no estabas enfrentando a nadie? Cuenta otro chiste por favor ─dijo la pelirroja, mientras reía cada vez más fuerte. El sádico no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando.

—Oye... —empezó, pero las risas de su rival se hacían más fuertes, lo cual le impedía aclarar las cosas─. Hey, basta... ¡Basta, he dicho!

Kagura, riendo por última vez, al fin recuperó la compostura. Ahora iba a hablarle en serio.

—Mira, no sé qué tonterías se cruzaban por tu cabeza en ese momento, pero déjame decirte algo —comenzó, colocando su mano en el hombro del sádico, sin miedo alguno—: si tanto querías volverte tan fuerte, me hubieras dicho, y te llevaba conmigo a matar algunos aliens, a ver si se arregla esa cabezota tuya —concluyó, volviendo a reír.

Okita, algo molesto, agarró la mano de la China, para quitarla lentamente de su hombro. Mantenía aquella mano agarrada, sin embargo.

—Bueno, está bien, la verdad es que... Había tenido una pelea con Kondou-san y Hijikata-san ese día, por lo que estaba bastante molesto y actué sin pensar, pero... Espera, ¿por qué diablos te estoy contando esto a ti? Si lo único que harás es burlarte —estableció, como punto final, para luego soltar la mano de Kagura, quién estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de aquél momento del sádico, ¿acaso se estaba abriendo a ella? Quizá todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de comprensión, después de todo. La chica se sentía algo mal por haberse burlado tanto de él, aunque no planeaba decírselo directamente.

En todo aquello, estaban de vuelta en el puente donde habían arrancado hoy, aunque ahora era mucho más tarde. La luna brillaba intensamente, y se reflejaba de forma muy bonita en el mar. Era una serena noche, y no había nadie más cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Kagura, agarrando firme su paraguas, dio el primer golpe al chico de los cabellos claros.

El movimiento del paraguas de la chica fue tan pero tan intenso, que el sádico cayó al río. Un escenario familiar se había vuelto a dar.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

—Por lo que puedes ver, me he vuelto muchísimo más fuerte que tú. No sé qué tonterías tramas, ni me interesa, pero hagamos esto-aru. Si me ganas esta pelea, te quedarás aquí, y seguirás haciendo las tonterías que se te ocurran con tus asesinatos. No me importará más, y me largaré de aquí para siempre-aru. Sin embargo, si yo gano, vendrás conmigo y me ayudarás a encontrar a Gin-chan y a Shinpachi —propuso Kagura. Se sentía algo beneficiada por ambas: la parte de Gintoki y Shinpachi la beneficiaba directamente, y podría irse a casa habiéndolos visto. La segunda, haría que el sádico se deje de tonterías, y podría tener una ayuda con algunos de sus trabajos.

—¿Desde cuándo tú eres la que decide cómo funcionan las cosas aquí?

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder, y por eso no has aceptado-aru? —respondió la pelirroja, haciendo una mueca y desafiándolo con total confianza.

Al sádico ya no le quedaban opciones, su orgullo iba a desaparecer por completo si no aceptaba dicho duelo.

—De acuerdo; de todas maneras, no perderé —sonrió de forma maquiavélica, para luego agarrar su bella katana.

Ambos se empezaron a dar muy fuertemente con sus espada y paraguas, arriba del puente. De aquí para allá, pocos eras los golpes que realmente atinaban a alguna parte del cuerpo del otro: en el fondo, no querían dañarse severamente, tan sólo querían demostrar quién era el más fuerte. En eso, y sin que el sádico se diera cuenta, la China lo estaba llevando más y más cerca de la baranda con cada paraguazo, lo que hizo que, eventualmente, Sougo cayera de nuevo al agua. Kagura también decidió tirarse allí, y apuntó su arma a la cabeza del chico. Él en el suelo, y ella parada, al lado de él.

—Creo que ya hay una ganadora aquí-aru —sonrió la China—. ¿Aceptas tu derrota?

—No entiendo qué ocurrió, estaba seguro de que te estaba haciendo más daño que tú a mí.

—No sabes nada de estrategias. Podrás haberte centrado en el ataque, pero yo me ocupé primero de que cayeras al río, y eso aseguró mi victoria-aru —alardeó la China.

—¿Ah sí? ─en eso, Okita agarró el paraguas de la Yato, para cinchar de él luego, haciendo que Kagura cayera muy cerca de él— Ves, ahí tú también caíste, y dudo mucho que mi estrategia haya sido buena.

—Q-quizá me descuidé un poco. No volverá a pasar-aru.

—Con respecto a lo otro ─comenzó el sádico, llevándose la mano a la parte detrás del cuello, y mirando hacia otro sitio, donde no pudiera ver a la China, quien estaba peligrosamente cerca de él─ ya he hecho lo que pude con Danna y el otro, aunque quizás podría chequear mañana si en verdad están ahí. Tengo menos contactos de los que parece; ser un asesino nunca fue bien visto por ningún sitio, aunque se trate de mi persona.

—Supongo que aceptaré eso-aru. De todas formas, si no lo hacías debía volverme sin haberlos visto-aru —sonrió Kagura, aunque se la notaba algo triste.

—Lo que no entiendo es, ¿para qué quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Acaso no me odiabas y todo eso?

—Te odiaba más bien cuando recién nos conocíamos-aru. La verdad es que, con el paso de los años y cuando uno empieza a notar que va creciendo, se da cuenta quiénes marcaron algunas cosas de su vida-aru. Como cuando antes lo único que hacía era criticar el estilo de vida de Gin-chan, o discutir todo el tiempo tonterías con Shinpachi.

—¿Entonces quieres decir que al fin aceptas que todo este tiempo estabas equivocada, y que siempre yo tuve la razón en to… —trató de decir Okita, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en las partes bajas por parte de la China. Gritó como si no hubiera un mañana— ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que duele eso, mujer?!

—Q-quizá me descuidé un poco. No volverá a pasar-aru —repitió Kagura, burlándose de la situación.

—Tú —agarró Okita su espada y, con la otra mano, intentó llevar su mano al cuello de China; sin embargo, la Yato lo pudo evitar muy fácilmente, tirándose para atrás y agarrando la mano del sádico para aguantarlo. La fuerza de ambos era descomunal, pero Kagura parecía tener mejores reflejos.

—¿Sabes qué? Podremos ser los más fuertes de toda la tierra, pero definitivamente somos muy débiles interiormente —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tan sólo mírame, te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo sólo para no sentirme sola-aru —dijo Kagura, de forma totalmente impulsiva, aunque con algo de verdad dentro.

El sádico se sorprendió mucho al ver que la China se había largado a llorar. Extrañaba a la Yorozuya, y había estado muy cerca de verlos, pero no lo había logrado, y eso la deprimía. Para peor, actuaba como si todo estuviera bien, trataba de no preocupar ni a Otose y compañía ni a su mascota, Sadaharu. Sin embargo, era extraño: estaba llorando frente al sádico. Quizá el hecho de que él también se sentía sólo la ayudaba a sentirse comprendida.

—Oye... No llores —dijo Sougo, colocando la mano en el hombro de aquella chica. Sintió que debía confortarla, de alguna manera, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Después de todo, si intentaba abrazarla o algo, de seguro la China lo iba a golpear de nuevo. Se limitó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla, intentando quitar aquellas lágrimas—. ¿Que acaso no puedes quedarte unos días más? De seguro los encontraremos así.

—La verdad es que había quedado en un trabajo en otro planeta, y debería llegar lo más pronto posible de estos días.

—¿Y acaso eso tiene mayor prioridad que ver a las personas más importantes para ti en toda la Galaxia? Alguien de un planeta puede esperar, ¿o no?

—¿Pero y si nunca logro hallarlos? ¿Y si Gin-chan ni siquiera está aquí? —Kagura, luego de esto, puso su mirada fija, y menos triste ahora, en los ojos intensos del sádico.

—¿Acaso no conoces a Danna? A el no le interesan esas cosas, debe estar yendo por ahí intentando ganarse la vida con alguna tontería, por su cuenta. Shinpachi-kun también —Okita agarró la cara de la pelirroja con más fuerza, intentando mantener aquella mirada fija por más tiempo—. Así que déjate de tonterías, esto es impropio de ti. Si no dejas de llorar, me veré obligado a burlarme y declararme vencedor de la pelea de recién, y ahí sí no podrás verlos de nuevo —luego de eso, soltó el rostro de la China y se paró rápidamente—. Vamos, ve a lo de Otose por ahora, y mañana al mediodía nos encontraremos aquí mismo. Ven cubierta de nuevo y sin tu perro gigante, en lo posible —acción seguida, extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse; sin embargo, Kagura renegó su ayuda en eso y se paró sola.

—Tienes razón, no sé qué diablos hago llorando aquí, y encima contigo. Hasta recién me estaba burlando de tu estupidez, pero yo resulté igual-aru.

—¿Igual? Te veías mucho más miserable de hecho —dijo el sádico. Kagura resopló.

—Veo que no se puede hablar contigo-aru.

—¿Me obligarás a decir que es una broma, de nuevo? Debes empezar a captar esas cosas, China. ¿Cómo haremos para trabajar juntos sino?

La pelirroja se sorprendió. Cierta parte de ella estaba alegre, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que había sido una mala decisión decirle eso en su momento. Sí, definitivamente haría que su agenda estuviera un poco menos ocupada, pero tendría que soportar esas cosas a diario.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo? —añadió el sádico.

—Para nada, si tan sólo servirás como ayudante. El lugar que te mereces-aru.

Okita rió. Miró hacia otra dirección, y siguió hablando.

—Por suerte aquí sólo se me conocía en las sombras, nunca trabajaría para alguien que no fuera Kondou-san.

—Si es así, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora.

—Uff, está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces-aru.

—¿Irás con la vieja del bar?

—¿Otose? Supongo que no tengo más remedio-aru. No tengo otro sitio a dónde ir.

—Te diría que vinieras a mi humilde morada, pero sé que no te va el sado.

Kagura refunfuñó, y se dio media vuelta. Sougo rió, y volvió al sitio donde se alojaba.


	4. Como en los viejos tiempos

**Capítulo 4: Como en los viejos tiempos**

Kagura amaneció algo alborotada en todo sentido (no sólo por su cabello): sus emociones con respecto a lo que había pasado ayer aún no estaban resueltas, no sabía qué pensar sobre Gin-chan, sobre Shinpachi, sobre todos los que se habían ido del distrito... Ni siquiera sobre las cosas que le había dicho al sádico. Sentía que le faltaba información por todos lados, que le estaban ocultando algo. Después de todo, antes de que ella se fuera, las cosas estaban "más o menos bien", y al menos ninguno de la Yorozuya debía andar tan a las escondidas del gobierno: si bien no eran bien vistos, mientras se mantuvieran sin hacer nada más que vivir su vida y no interrumpir en cosas del gobierno, no les iban a hacer nada. Estaba visto que personas como Zura se habrían tenido que retirar o andar escondidos porque no dejarían de tener ideales diferentes, pero podría decirse que al de la permanente esa situación le daba igual.

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, quizá debía dejar de pensar tanto, de darle tantas vueltas a todo. En vez de eso, se le ocurrió que lo mejor era ir de frente y sin miedo alguno, como solía hacer.

—Oh, Kagura-sama, ha amanecido. ¿Hoy le toca partir, ya? —dijo la robot, bajando el tono al final de la oración, haciendo que se oyera bastante triste.

—Aún no lo sé-aru.

—¿No ibas a irte ayer u hoy? No es que te esté echando, pero tampoco te he visto bien en estos días —Otose, siempre con su cigarrillo, posó apoyándose en la pared, entrecerrando los ojos, y luego apuntó su mirada a Kagura.

—Creo que me quedaré algunos días más-aru. Pero debo hablar algo contigo antes.

—Genial, Kagura-sama. Iré a limpiar su habitación entonces.

Luego de retirarse Tama, la señora ya mayor y la chica de los pelos algo rojizos quedan solas en la habitación.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Otose, mirando en otra dirección e inhalando de su cigarro.

—¿Dónde están Gin-chan y Shinpachi?

—Ya te dije que no estoy segura.

—Eso es mentira-aru. Es obvio que Gin-chan te diría a dónde va antes de irse, después de todo, debería al menos pagarte una parte de la renta que te debía de todos estos años-aru.

—Él no haría semejante cosa —rio Otose—. Y deja el acento, ya no eres una niña.

—Me es imposible dejarlo estando aquí-aru. Y con respecto a Gin-chan, sé que al menos tiene algo de decencia: si no te dio el dinero de la renta, al menos se despidió de ti con un fuerte abrazo.

—Ja... Claro —le corrió una lágrima a Otose por la mejilla. Kagura no entendía la situación.

—¿Q-qué ocurre-aru? —preguntó la chica, agarrando a la vieja con ambos brazos; se veía tan frágil, que pensó que podría caerse.

—Dije que... Dejaras de hablar así... Me recuerdas a aquellos días, que no volverán.

—Qué.

—Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Gintoki desde un año después de que te fuiste de aquí, Kagura-chan. O sea, hace dos años.

Kagura no quería creer lo que estaba oyendo. Acaso se trataba de... No. No podía ser eso.

—Dime, ¿por qué no lo han vuelto a ver? Nada le pasó, ¿cierto?

—Que no lo sé. No tengo idea.

—¿¡Cómo que no tienes idea!?

—Nunca se despidió de mí.

Los ojos de la chica quedaron increíblemente abiertos, y la misma quedó boquiabierta. No sabía qué decir.

—Sabes, Kagura-chan, deberías volver a lo tuyo. Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a la Tierra, es por tu propio bien.

—¿Y Shinpachi?

—Se ha ido con su hermana. Luego de un mes de que Gintoki desapareciera, el chico de los anteojos no se mostró más por aquí, aunque al menos vino a decirme adiós antes. Según tengo entendido, se fueron muy lejos.

Ahora la chica entendía el porqué Otose había evadido tanto el tema. Entendía el porqué la había sorprendido con Sadaharu aquél día. Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Básicamente, nadie sabía dónde estaba Gintoki. Podría estar muerto, vivo, lo que fuere. Y la señora no querría ver a Kagura más deprimida de lo que ya estaba, luego de tales noticias. Por eso había decidido aplazarlo bastante.

—Pero Otose, ¿tú crees que Gin-chan esté...

—Conociéndolo, no creo. Siento que es más del tipo que morirían de diabetes y no porque una katana les atravesara el cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué crees que Gin-chan ha hecho eso?

—Mi teoría siempre fue que hizo algo malo, algo que hizo enfurecer aún más al gobierno, por lo que si no se iba, posiblemente terminaría afectándonos a todos nosotros o algo así. Se oye como algo muy propio de él.

Kagura entendía todo mucho mejor ahora. Se sentía más completa en información, sí, pero aún así no sabía qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Y crees que no podré volver a verlo-aru?

—No creo que pronto. Por lo que dije, deberías irte de aquí, al menos por ahora. ¿Por qué no das un paseo, aclaras tu mente, y ahí decides si hacerme caso o no? El clima está bastante bonito afuera.

—Creo que si podr… —ahí Kagura recordó que debía ir al puente, ¡y ya había pasado bastante tiempo del mediodía! Agarró su paraguas rápido y, despidiéndose momentáneamente de Otose, se marchó del Bar.

En el camino le vino a la mente que era posible que el sádico complementara su información ─o no─, pero al menos ya tenía algo en sus manos. Se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, cubierta con un pañuelo en su cabeza.

* * *

—Maldita China, le dije que llegara al mediodía, y ya pasaron dos malditas horas. ¿Cómo volveré a mentir ahora sobre haber llegado más temprano? Es obvio que se dará cuenta —murmuró Okita en voz alta.

—Lle... Llegué-aru —se sentía agitada, luego de apurarse bastante para no llegar tanto más tarde. Sin embargo, ya había pasado mucho. Era raro ver que el sádico estaba ahí, de seguro la había esperado algunas horas.

—Oh... Sí... No sé para qué te apuras igual.

—Qué.

—¿Tantas ganas de verme tenías? Si hubiese sido tú, llegando tan tarde, ni me hubiera molestado en llegar simplemente.

—¿Acaso estás molesto porque pensabas que te dejaría plantado? Oh, lo siento, de seguro te lo hacen muy seguido —respondió la China, riendo por dentro, y acariciándole la cabeza al sádico.

—No soy un perro —dijo el sádico, quitando la mano de Kagura de su cabeza, molesto. La chica mandó una risilla luego de dicha situación. En parte, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pelear con el sádico le divertía. En el pasado, era mayoritariamente a través de golpes; ahora, las palabras eran las que predominaban en sus peleas─. Te veo algo más animada hoy, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kagura no sabía bien qué decir. Quizá contarle al sádico, ¿no era buena idea? ¿Quizá Otose pretendía que todo esto fuera un secreto, pero se había olvidado de decírselo?

—No, nada-aru.

—Como digas. Ya tengo la información que te interesa.

Kagura asintió.

—Verás... Al parecer Danna hizo desatar furia en el gobierno por haber matado a alguien de ellos, y así fue cómo se vio obligado a abandonar Edo, y quizá hasta el mismo país. No era lo que él acostumbraba, pero era obvio que si no lo hacía, algunos de sus conocidos correrían peligro. Pensó más en los demás que en él mismo. Al menos eso es lo que mi subordinado supo, apenas tuve tiempo de hablar con él sin que nadie nos vea. De todas formas, nadie sabe si está muerto o vivo con certeza, lo que sí se sabe es que aún lo andan buscando aquí, así que de seguro no podrás verlo... Lo siento ─finalizó, algo triste por la China.

Kagura volvió a asentir.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —preguntó.

—¿Q-qué? Eso era todo. ¿Por qué no te sorprendiste?

—Oh, oh, oh, sí, lo sé, es terrible. Bueno, al menos no creo que esté muerto, sabes. A ese hombre sólo lo mataría la azúcar-aru —terminó, riendo entrecortadamente.

—Oye, ¿me mato andando a escondidas para obtener semejante respuesta?

—L-lo siento —Kagura dudó un segundo, pero supuso que podía confiar en él, algo dentro de ella se lo decía—. Es que ya lo sabía-aru.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó el sádico, frunciendo el ceño.

—Otose me lo comentó. Lo había estado ocultando, quizá porque no quería ponerme peor de lo que estaba los primeros días al llegar aquí-aru. Como hoy se ve me vio menos deprimida, estoy segura que por eso decidió que era momento de actuar.

—Oh. Esperaba que estuvieras más triste por saber eso.

—De hecho, no lo sé. Me pone mal saber que no veré a Gin-chan al menos ahora, pero si sé que la chance de que siga vivo es alta, creo que confío más en él. Nunca ha defraudado con ese tipo de cosas, supongo. Además, ahora la información que tengo es más certera que antes-aru.

—... Creo que no te entiendo. Pero supongo que está bien mientras no estés llorando por ahí. ¿Planeas irte ahora? —el sádico de alguna forma ocultaba el hecho de que lo único que quería hacer era ver sonreír a la China de nuevo. No entendía qué le estaba dando esperanza, ¿unas falsas suposiciones de que Danna estuviera vivo aunque no pudiera saber dónde estaba? De todas maneras, no quiso ahondar mucho en el tema por el momento.

—No hay mucho que hacer-aru... Prefiero irme antes que pueda para no encariñarme lo suficiente con este sitio de nuevo y no tener ganas de irme. Supongo que mañana me iré-aru.

—Ah.

Sougo se sorprendió. Quizá en ese momento quería que la China le dijera 'vienes conmigo, ¿no?', cosa que no hizo. Creía que de alguna forma estaba arreglado: él escaparía de Kabuki, dejaría de ejercer su 'profesión' allí. Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza tocar el tema; sentía que estaba perdiendo su orgullo o algo así.

—Bueno, gracias por ayudarme-aru. Adiós.

—Espera —se cruzó de brazos el sádico, mirando ahora a la dirección de la China.

—¿Ajam? ─se volteó Kagura.

—Por si lo habías olvidado, habías dicho que fuera contigo. O algo así.

—¿En serio te creíste eso? —empezó a reírse fuerte la China. Se podía ver el enfado de Sougo reflejado en su rostro— Fue sólo un desliz del momento. Ahora ya estoy mejor, así que no te necesito— burló Kagura. Era increíble cómo el sádico había caído en tan fácil broma, y no sabía qué hacer para que quedaran 'empatados'.

A falta de palabras y acciones, se dio vuelta.

Unos segundos después, pudo sentir un par de manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros y, a continuación, ¿un par de piernas que hacían lo mismo? Recordó un escenario familiar.

Era la China que se había sentado en sus hombros, agarrándolo de la cabeza y molestándolo, como hacía antes.

—¿Sabes qué? Eso fue mi venganza por las bromas de ayer. No eran graciosas, maldito sádico —dijo, enfurecida y cinchando su largo cabello.

—Oye, sabes que pesas un montón, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, por eso he decidido que molestarte sería buena idea.

—¡Ya bájate! —exigió el sádico, aún enfurecido por lo anterior y con el ceño fruncido. Entre tanto intentar que se bajara de sus hombros, terminaron ambos cayendo al suelo. La China quedó encima de él, en posición de gateo. Por suerte nadie se encontraba cerca.

Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos en esos segundos. Sin dudas habían crecido mucho en este tiempo, ya no eran 'niños' (aunque Sougo no lo era en ese entonces, pero sí se comportaba como tal.)

Luego, se dieron cuenta de que se estaban observando demasiado, y decidieron que era una mejor idea cortar aquello. No querían saber qué podía pasar si seguían en aquella posición. Kagura fue la primera en dar ese paso, corriéndose para atrás.

—L-lo siento-aru.

—¿Ves lo que provocas?

—Créeme que no era lo que yo quería-aru.

—Siento culparte, China, pero fuiste tú la que se abalanzó sobre mi. Sin dudas era lo que tú querías. Y no te culp... —en eso, Sougo pudo sentir un golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Cállate!

Sougo rió. Él había ganado al fin y al cabo.

—Así que al final iré contigo, si tanto insistes China.

Kagura decidió no responder. Después de todo, en el fondo sí era lo que ella quería.

* * *

Al llegar al bar de Otose, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.


	5. Un asesino

**Capítulo 5: Un asesino**

Eran... ¿Shinpachi y Anego? ¿Era eso lo que podían apreciar sus ojos, en aquél instante? La pelirroja no lo podía creer. No sólo quedó helada, sino que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los abrazos recibidos en ese momento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Kagura-chan! ¡Es tan lindo verte de nuevo! —dijo Tae, mientras la abrazaba con mucha fuerza. No había cambiado demasiado con el pasar de los años, aunque ya no utilizaba una coleta de pelo, sino que su cabello largo se apreciaba suelto—. Tan sólo mírate, tan crecida de tantos lados... ¡Mira tus pechos! Inclusive más grandes que los míos —dijo, con una cara algo demoníaca entonces.

—Ane-ue, ya cálmate con eso, ¿quieres? —reprochó el hermano menor.

—Anego, S-shinpachi.

La chica derramó un par de lágrimas, pero éstas no eran de tristeza. Podía notarse la felicidad en su rostro.

—¿Kagura-chan? —dijeron al unísono los hermanos Shimura.

—Yo los llamé —aclaró Otose, inhalando un poco del cigarrillo y posando, como solía hacer.

—Así que sabías dónde estaban...

—Otose-sama tan sólo quería darle una sorpresa, Kagura-sama. Sabía que no había podido encontrar a Gintoki-sama, y por eso quiso decirle adiós al menos con algunos de sus conocidos. Por favor, no se enoje con Otose-sama —rogó la robot, haciendo una reverencia.

—Está bien... Sí me molestó que no me lo dijeran todo a la primera, pero mientras estén a salvo, está bien-aru —limpió sus lágrimas la chica. No estaba enojada, ya que de cierta forma lo había superado gracias al sá… No, no era gracias a él, pensó. Él sólo le hizo utilizar la cabeza en otra cosa temporalmente, nada más...

—Kagura-chan —dijo Shinpachi—, ¿tan mal habías estado estos días? ¿Por qué le ocultaste la verdad, Otose? —preguntó a la vieja, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Kagura.

—Creí que era mejor dejarlo para el final. Además, si no podían venir, ¿qué iba a decirle? La hubiese ilusionado en vano. Aún así, se recuperó de alguna manera. Quizá mostrarle a Sadaharu le levantó el ánimo, ya que luego de un par de caminatas con él volvía mucho más feliz.

—Oye, pero el perro ha estado por aquí todo este tiempo, al menos tuve que limpiar tu excremento — se quejó Catherine. Kagura no sabía dónde esconderse, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que tenían razón: lo que la hacía bajar la cabeza al piso era el sádico, ¿quién más sino? Obviamente no podía decirlo, pero la idea le avergonzaba a montones.

—Bueno, quizás se ha estado viendo con alguien, ¿o no, Kagura-chan? —Insinuó Tae—. No deben hacer que hable de esas cosas, déjenla en paz. Por cierto, Kagura-chan, debes decirme tus secretos para mantenerte así, yo a tu edad... —comenzó Tae, llevándose a la chica lejos de los demás.

En eso, se oye un 'toc toc' bastante acelerado.

—Sí, ¿qué desea señor? —dijo al abrir la puerta Tama.

—¿Han visto a este tipo? —preguntó una persona totalmente aleatoria, entrando a la fuerza al Bar. Por si fuera poco, tenía a unos cuántos súbditos atrás suyo.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué quiere? ¡Más respeto que este es mi Bar, sino pagarán lo que rompan! —gritó Otose.

—S-Sí, señora —arrepintió la persona—. Perdone, es que estamos buscando a un asesino que mató a mucha gente de la nuestra. Un maldito que sólo se dedica a asesinar por gusto.

Otose vio la foto, y no le parecía alguien familiar. Hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran, aunque Tae y Kagura estaban más a lo lejos.

—¿Lo han visto? —preguntó la vieja a los demás.

Nadie parecía reconocerlo del todo. Shinpachi pensó que su rostro de algún lado le sonaba, pero no del todo. Tae no pareció ni registrarlo. Tama y Catherine aún menos. La que quedó atónita fue Kagura, y los demás notaron esto.

—Kagura-chan, ¿sabes quién es? Así nos quitamos a esta gente de encima —preguntó Tae.

—N-no sé quién sea-aru.

—¿Segura niña? Es algo muy importante. Le daremos su merecido a ese bastardo en cuanto lo encontremos, ¿no es cierto, chicos? —todos los de atrás asintieron con fuerza.

—Estoy segura-aru. No tengo ni idea de quién sea. —finalizó Kagura.

—Bueno, ¡sigamos buscando! L-lo sentimos por la molestia señora —hizo una reverencia a Otose y se marchó.

—Oigan... ¿Tenían planeado algo para ahora? —preguntó la chica.

—Todos íbamos a cenar algo muy delicioso en lo que gasté mi dinero del mes para comprar. Estará listo en unos minutos, supongo. ¿Por qué preguntas? —preguntó Otose.

—Debo ir a hacer algo, ¿les molesta-aru?

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Es que hace tanto tiempo no te hemos visto, Kagura-chan —dijo Tae.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Sentía que algo malo le iba a pasar el sádico: después de todo, él era el de la foto. Su pañuelo cubriendo medio rostro no ayudaba a los demás a reconocerlo del todo, pero obviamente Kagura sí se había dado cuenta.

Reflexionó unos segundos, y supuso que el sádico no perdería tan fácilmente si lo llegaran a encontrar. Logró calmarse.

—Está bien, después de comer entonces-aru.

* * *

Se sentaron a disfrutar del plato, finalmente.

—Así que Kagura-chan, ¿cómo te lleva tu nueva vida? —Preguntó Shinpachi—. Espero que no digas que nos extrañas —rió.

—Supongo que un poco-aru. Viajar sola por todas partes tiene sus desventajas a veces.

—Deberías conseguirte a alguien así no estás todo el tiempo en soledad. ¿Por qué no llevas a Shin-chan contigo? —sonrió Tae, golpeando la espalda del ya crecido Shimura. Se veía bastante más maduro que antes, su cabello estaba algo más largo y ya no llevaba el mismo Kimono que antes, sino que lo que utilizaba ahora era un traje negro, lo cual lo hacía lucir inclusive mayor.

—Ane-ue... Tú y tus ideas. —reprochó Shinpachi.

—Pero no es tan mala idea. ¿Cómo haría Kagura-chan para luchar con todos esos monstruos sola todo el tiempo, además? Imagina si algo le fuera a pasar. Necesita a alguien más.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes-aru —sonrió la chica.

—Me preocupas Kagura-chan... Además, si sigues yendo de un sitio a otro constantemente, ¿cuándo conseguirás a alguien con quién casarte? Shin-chan debería ser al menos tu última opción, ¿o no? —Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse en el momento.

—¡Ane-ue! Ya es suficiente. Dudo que necesite a alguien más, después de todo, se las ha sabido arreglar sola todo este tiempo.

—Está bien, lo siento Kagura-chan. Tan sólo fue algo que se me ocurrió —se disculpó Tae—. Ah, Otose-san, ¿has sabido algo más sobre Gin-san en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto?

—Realmente nada —bajó la cabeza Otose.

—Oh, ya veo...

—Kagura inclusive anduvo buscándolo en el distrito, pero no pudo encontrarlo por ningún sitio...

—Qué habrá sido de Gin-san, eh...

—Ni idea...

* * *

Todos habían acabado de comer, por lo que Tama comenzó a juntar los platos. Kagura se paró de golpe, y luego de agradecer por el banquete, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Volveré en un par de horas, tengo que hacer algo importante-aru.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Afuera deben de estar esos tipos buscando a un asesino, imagina que te hicieran algo. Espera hasta mañana temprano para ir Kagura-chan —obligó Otose.

—L-lo siento, debo irme. Es muy importante.

—¡Espera! —gritaron todos.

—Shin-chan, ¿por qué no vas tras ella? Imagina si le pasa algo... —sugirió Tae.

—De acuerdo, veré si puedo alcanzarla —apuró Shinpachi.

* * *

Kagura fue de aquí, para allá, corriendo, en busca del chico con los ojos rojos. No podía creer en lo que se había metido el muy idiota. ¿En serio valía la pena dejar al Shinsengumi por esto? Se encontraba preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo muy enojada.

—¡Ese idiota! —gritó en voz alta.

Recordó también taparse el rostro con su pañuelo, vaya uno a saber si se encontraba con los mismos tipos de nuevo.

Siguió yendo a todos los lugares conocidos que tenía del distrito. Desde el ex-cuartel del Shinsengumi, hasta el puente donde habían peleado el otro día. Pasó también cerca de la prisión donde por un momento pensaron que podría estar Gintoki. Aunque si tenía algo de inteligencia, sabría que no estaría ahí. Cada vez más frenética y rápida pasó por todos los lados posibles.

A lo lejos de un sitio bastante oscuro, sin embargo, pudo ver algo: un montón de tipos peleando contra uno que estaba sólo en el medio. Le estaban ganando por bastante.

Kagura, con certeza de que se trataba de él, se acercó al lugar sigilosamente. En aquél instante, sacó su paraguas y, con confianza, apuntó a uno de ellos, dándole en el blanco. Todos se sobresaltaron. En el medio, un chico con la coleta del pelo rota —lo cual hacía que su cabello estuviera completamente suelto—, la ropa rasgada por todos lados, pero aún así con muchos tipos a su alrededor ya caídos por culpa de sus espadazos. Estaba completamente destrozado. El sádico aún respiraba, pero apenas y podía moverse. Se le notaban unos cuantos cortes por todo el cuerpo. Principalmente en la espalda.

—C-China.

—¡Malditos! —grito Kagura. En eso, y con una fuerza enorme, empezó a deshacerse de todos. Paraguasos por aquí, disparos por allá, patadas, golpes, todo le venía bien. Estaba increíblemente enojada, y no podía controlarse. En unos pocos minutos, los destrozó a todos. Pero eso no le era suficiente: al terminar de knockearlos, comenzó a dispararles por gusto también. Su mirada era irreconocible: la mirada de una completa asesina. El sádico no entendía qué ocurría.

—Espera China, yo me las podía arreglar sólo, no era necesario que vinieras aquí, nadie te llamó —Kagura no parecía prestarle atención, seguía golpeando a aquellos tipos, asegurando su muerte, arrojándolos de un lado al otro, sin ningún tipo de compasión—. ¡Espera! —Sougo no resistió la situación, y la agarró fuertemente del brazo, intentando detenerla. No era ella a quién estaba viendo en ese entonces.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Debo acabar con estos malditos! —la China lo empujó a un lado y siguió lo suyo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo China? Si es que eres tú la de ahora, estás actuando de forma completamente inusual. Este era mi problema, lo solucionaré yo, no tú, así que no sé por qué te pones así. Ya cálmate, no era necesario matarlos.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Si eres tú el que ha estado asesinando todo este tiempo, deja de ser tan hipócrita!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Fui un completo imbécil! ¡Pero tú no tienes que actuar igual! —la agarró de los brazos por detrás a continuación, y cinchó su cuerpo hacia el de él con fuerza.

—¡Ya déjame! ¡Suéltame, maldito sádico! ¡Basta! —pataleó y tiró golpes hacia todos los lados. De alguna forma Okita logró esquivarlos, o al menos en sitios donde le podría doler de verdad.

—Ah, espera, ahora entiendo, están enojada porque no querías que me pasaran cosas malas, ¿cierto? No te preocupes China, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas, ya deberías saberlo.

En eso, la chica volvió de alguna forma a la normalidad, pero no pudo evitar caerse al suelo.

—Oye, China... ¡China! —Sougo, arrodillándose y tomándola de los hombros, trataba de recibir alguna respuesta por su parte.

—Por unos minutos y casi pierdo ante mis instintos Yato de nuevo, eh... —la chica se notaba triste ante la situación. Su yo interior había tomada ventaja esa vez, ante lo que había presenciado en ese momento.

—No sé qué acaba de pasar, pero por un momento pensé que no eras tú la verdad... Me asusté bastante.

—Era mi sangre Yato que se estaba intentando manifestar. Últimamente me ha pasado unas cuantas veces, en especial cuando estoy en situaciones límite con otros monstruos. El problema es que hasta ahora más o menos lo había logrado controlar, porque había logrado volverme más fuerte por mi cuenta, sin tener que involucrar esto. Me siento la peor escoria cuando esto me ocurre.

—¿Y qué cosas hacen que vuelvas a la normalidad?

—Normalmente la voz de alguien conocido, que me haga reaccionar. L-lo siento, sádico. No debí haber venido, tan sólo molesté.

—No lo creo. De no haber sido por ti, de seguro terminaba muerto o algo así. Para algo serviste, al menos eso supongo —Sougo rió.

—No quería que me vieras así, me hace sentir realmente débil. Tan así que no puedo ni conmigo misma. Y tú eres la persona que menos quiero que vea ese lado de mi.

—¿Por qué?

—Te burlarás.

—Claro que no. ¿Lo estoy haciendo ahora? —Kagura volteó a mirarlo; segundos después, el sádico se rió por reflejo. Kagura resopló, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Oye! Tan sólo era una broma, mírame. No me estoy riendo, ¿sí? No creo que sea algo de débil lo que te ocurrió tampoco. Tan sólo querías desahogar tu enojo y listo.

Kagura volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez, sus ojos se veían mucho más sinceros que antes. Aún así, la chica se sentía increíblemente confundida. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así si del sádico se trataba?

—Es que... No entiendo por qué reaccioné tan así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Hasta pareciera que me importaras y todo.

—Pero si siempre te importé, ¿no es obv… ¡Espera, que estoy todo lastimado, no lo ves! —la pelirroja aguantó el golpe tan sólo esa vez.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, luego de observar bien las heridas de su rival. Parecían bastante graves—. ¿No deberías ir a un hospital o algo?

—¿Crees que puedo darme tal lujo? Todos aquí tienen bastante claro quién soy.

—Vendrás conmigo entonces. —dijo la China, y lo agarró de costado.

—Espera, ¡ay! ¡Eso duele!

—No hay otra cosa que hacer. Te llevaré al Bar de Otose y ahí te ayudarán.

—¿Me dejarás ahí, sin más?

—Claro que no-aru —volvía el acento a la chica. Había vuelto cien por ciento a la normalidad ahora—. Allí saben quién eres, y no te delatarán ni a la policía ni a nadie-aru.

En eso, aparece Shinpachi de entre las sombras. Ambos se sorprenden al ver a las gafas andantes.

─¿Kagura-chan?

—¡Shinpachi! —Gritó Kagura—. Ven, ayúdame.

Shinpachi se acercó, luego notó que Kagura estaba sosteniendo a alguien, cosa de la cual no se había percatado (el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para ello). Segundos después...

—¡Kagura-chan, suelta a ese tipo! ¡Es el asesino que estaban buscando hoy!

—¡Lo sé-aru!

—¡¿Y qué haces ayudándolo?!

—¡¿Acaso no te resulta familiar-aru?!

Shinpachi dudó por unos segundos pero, al verle bien el rostro, no podía estar más sorprendido.

—¿O-Okita-san?


	6. Acercamiento

**Capítulo 6: Acercamiento**

Los lentes andantes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Así que por eso le sonaba tan familiar el tipo de la foto! Era nada más y nada menos que Okita Sougo, quién... ¿Se había ido de Edo hace cinco años y al cuál no había vuelto a ver luego de eso? ¿Qué hacía allí entonces?

—Vamos, no me dejes el trabajo sólo a mí, ¡intenta caminar tú también! ─exclamó Kagura.

—Ya voy, ¿no ves que apenas puedo moverme? Además, ¿debo recordarte que fue tu culpa que mis heridas empeoraran? —quejó Sougo, a lo que Kagura resopló, sin decir nada en particular. Shinpachi seguía allí, quieto, contemplándolos. Aquellos dos, ¿no eran rivales o algo así? ¿Cómo es que Kagura lo estaba ayudando?

—¡Ah! —exclamó el cuatro ojos—¡Por esto querías irte de la casa cuanto antes! ¡Venías a ayudarlo! ¡Sabías que era él el de la foto!

Kagura se sorprendió ante lo que dijo aquél, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo que sentía debía ser vergüenza, ¿no? Después de todo, era cierto, se había... ¿preocupado por el sádico? Lo sabía, pero que alguien se lo dijera directamente era bastante chocante. Después de todo, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, de seguro ni él iba a poder soportar semejantes ataques.

La pelirroja lo agarraba fuertemente de la espalda —para que no se cayera— y Okita se dedicaba a mirarla de costado. Quizá había sido un poco cruel con la China antes, después de todo, no fue su culpa entrar en ese modo 'Yato'.

—Ven, ayúdame, lo llevaremos a lo de Otose-aru.

Shinpachi agarró a Sougo de la espalda, al igual que Kagura.

—Pueden llevarme a mi casa si quieren, no necesito de su compasión.

—¿Puedes callarte y dejar actuar así por una vez-aru? Sé que no te gusta que se involucren en tus peleas, pero si sigues así, terminarás muerto y a nadie le importará en un futuro.

—Y a mí qué me importa eso a estas alturas...

Kagura resopló. Parecía como si al sádico le molestara que lo ayudaran, que le dieran una mano de vez en cuando. Ya no lo entendía. De hecho, sentía que nunca lo había conocido al cien por ciento.

Siguieron, entre los dos, arrastrándolo a lo de Otose. Okita no volvió a quejarse de nuevo en el camino.

* * *

Luego de ese silencio incómodo de más de diez minutos, alguien se atrevió a decir algo cuando estaban en las puertas del Bar.

—De seguro están todos muy preocupados aquí adentro, así que iré a inventar algo sobre que querías ver tu "casa" de nuevo a ver si logro evadir preguntas. Tú dirígete hacia allí. De seguro Otose-san no querrá subir porque le dará nostalgia por Gin-chan, así que no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo-aru. No demoraré mucho, lo dejaré y luego bajaré lo más pronto posible, ¿sí?

—Okay.

Shinpachi se despidió de Sougo con una movida de mano, pero éste parecía indiferente. Kagura, cargándolo como pudo, subió las escaleras hacia la Yorozuya. Recordó que Gin-chan siempre dejaba una copia de la llave extra en una de las rendijas de la ventana por si acaso, y, por más increíble que pareciera, seguía allí. Quizá Gintoki había olvidado por completo su existencia, o la dejó allí por si acaso alguno de los miembros de la Yorozuya quisiera volver. La muchacha sonrió ante este último pensamiento.

Abrió la puerta sin problemas aparentes. No lo podía creer, habían pasado tantos años sin pisar aquél sitio. Hasta quería volver a dormir en el armario, si se pudiera.

—Quédate aquí-aru. Iré a buscar un futón ahora, así te recuestas.

El sádico no emitió respuesta alguna.

A la vuelta, Kagura estiró el futón en el suelo, y colocó una sábana.

—¿Puedes llegar hasta ahí sólo, cierto-aru? ¿O deberé cargarte como si fueras un niño?

Sougo puso los ojos en blanco y, aunque de forma bastante incómoda, logró llegar hasta el futón. Se sentó allí, sin más.

—Ahora me iré-aru. Si necesitas algo, pues... Grita, o no sé. Aunque técnicamente eso haría que los demás supieran que estás aquí, así que...

—¿Me estás diciendo que por descarte deberás quedarte conmigo? Lamento informarte que sólo hay un futón aquí, y al menos que quieras compartirlo...

—¿Y qué te crees, que yo compartía futón con Gin-chan acaso? Para algo está el armario-aru. Pero aún así, ya que no quieres que te tenga compasión, supongo que mejor me voy y listo-aru.

Kagura se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—E-espera —dijo el sádico, intentando levantarse del futón, lo cual se sintió como si se le hubieran roto unas cuantas costillas por el dolor.

—Oye, ten cuidado-aru —Kagura se acercó rápidamente al futón, y se arrodilló al lado del mismo. Contemplaba la espalda del chico de los pelos claros, y se encontraba bastante destruida. En el momento, se le dio por tocarla para ver si ardía o algo. Estaba calientísima—. Ya vuelvo, espera-aru.

La chica se dirigió hacia un placard, para ver si encontraba una venda o algo, al menos. Ante la negativa, arrancó un pedazo de su ropa blanca, no tenía más remedio.

—¿Qué haces? No tienes por qu... —antes de que el chico pudiese hablar, Kagura ya empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo con ese pedazo de tela, muy cuidadosamente.

—No te preocupes, ya es como el quinto que rompo en este mes-aru. Tan sólo que esta vez será para un mal agradecido.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mi? ¿Luego de las cosas que dije antes, y de ser, como tú misma dijiste, un mal agradecido?

—Porque tú estuviste para mí cuando necesitaba de alguien el otro día. No sé qué te pasa el día de hoy-aru, pero fuiste... Bastante agradable los días anteriores —al terminar la frase, Kagura concluyó el atado de tela en el cuerpo del sádico.

—Lo siento.

—Al fin-aru.

—En serio, China, yo... No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Es como que, quiero que estés feliz, pero cada vez que me preguntas sobre mí mismo, digo alguna cosa cruel y te enfadas conmigo —Sougo se llevó la mano izquierda a la nuca mientras decía esas palabras. Al apreciar de la China, parecía al menos arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

—¿Y tú crees que con sólo admitirlo basta-aru?

—Sé que no, pero... Espera, tú también me tratas mal en cada oportunidad que encuentras, me has golpeado unas cuantas veces sin razón aparente.

Kagura rió.

—Oh sí, claro, mis razones son simples tonterías sin sentido o no existen, ¿cierto? Como digas.

—Por favor, trata de entenderme al menos.

—¡Tú eres el que no entiende! Me preocupo por ti, como rápido una cena deliciosa preparada por Otose, te busco como loca y todo, ¿para que lo primero que me digas sea que no era necesario que fuera? ¡¿Cómo crees que se siente eso, eh?!

Okita se sorprendió. Se sorprendió muchísimo.

—¿Tanto así? Pensé que lo hacías por... No sé, por conveniencia de que te ayudara o algo, porque tenías que devolverme el favor. No pensaba que te importaba tanto, China.

Kagura se puso roja como un tomate. Miró hacia otra dirección inmediatamente.

—No es cierto. S-Se me escapó, nada más.

—No, ahora ya lo dijiste, me será difícil olvidarlo. Aún así, en el fondo sabía qu… —en eso, la pelirroja atinó a darle un golpe, pero recordó que el pobre estaba ya demasiado dañado—. Bueno, eso fue mi culpa.

—Una cosa no quita la otra-aru.

—Escucha. Sé que posiblemente se torne imposible, pero intentaré dejar de ser tan... así. Sólo me gustaría pedir que no me obligues a hablar de... Ya sabes qué. Prefiero no hablar de eso, ni de lo que pasó hoy. Por favor.

Kagura asintió.

—Aunque hay algo que me gustaría saber... —la agarró de la cara, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente─. ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de...?

— ¿Te refieres a ser mi asistente por un tiempo? Claro, aunque la paga puede que no sea demasiado buena-aru.

—Iguales o no hay trato.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio crees que eres tan fuerte como yo? Además, mírate, estás destruido ahora-aru.

—Nada que un buen reposo no pueda solucionar.

—No si alguien te golpea para evitarlo-aru —dijo, mientras ponía los brazos en posición de pelea—. Y ya suéltame el rostro, ¿quieres?

El sádico se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Quería decirle algo, pero sentía que no le iban a salir las palabras correctas, por algún motivo.

—China, dime...

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué querías que fuera contigo?

Kagura se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Ya... Ya te lo había dicho.

—Repítelo, no lo recuerdo.

—Cuando estábamos en el puente-aru.

—Si lo recordara, no te lo estaría preguntando, ¿no te parece?

—Pues... Ya sabes. La vida de una cazadora de monstruos es bastante solitaria. Vas de un lado al otro, nunca te quedas en un sitio fijo. Conoces mucha gente, pero no tienes a alguien que esté ahí para ti cuando lo necesitas... Aquél día estaba algo sentimental, y...

—¿Y creíste que yo era una buena idea para eso?

—De cierta forma, eras la única opción viable.

—¿O sea que fui elegido por descarte? Qué aburrido —en eso, quitó su mano de la cara de la China.

—Bueno, quizá no fue tan así-aru.

—¿Entonces? Me confundes, China.

—Eh... ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa-aru?

—Claro que no, si no sé cómo fue que terminé seleccionado, ¿qué sentido tiene aceptar?

—Está bien. Fue porque... Sentí que podías comprender cómo me sentía en ese momento, por todo lo que estabas pasando y que también estabas sólo, y de alguna forma mi yo impulsiva decidió que debía decirte eso... Posiblemente fue un error-aru.

—De acuerdo, aceptaré esa explicación, o al menos hasta que admitas que quieres algo conmigo, lo cual es obvio.

Kagura se sobresaltó.

—¿¡Q-Qué!?

—Digo, tan sólo mírate. Hasta hace poco estabas sonrojada cuando te agarré el rostro, y ahora ni siquiera puedes hablar bien.

—¡Sólo me había sorprendido, es todo! ¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería-aru?

—Eres demasiado obvia. Dijiste que te importaba y que querías que fuera contigo porque te sentías sola.

—Mira, de ninguna manera eso debería interpretarse com… —entre sus palabras, el sádico la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, con un rápido movimiento. Kagura, sabiendo lo que éste se traía entre manos, tan sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

Sougo se acercó más a ella. Estaban a unos veinte centímetros de distancia en ese instante, y Kagura seguía sin presentar ningún tipo de cambios.

—¿Sabes qué, China? Yo también me siento bastante sólo aquí.

—¿Ah sí? Mira tú-aru.

—Lo digo en serio. Tú... También supiste estar cuando la estaba pasando mal.

—Lo sé-aru.

—Pero no me refiero sólo a lo de recién. Cuando te vi por aquí, ya me sentía más acompañado que antes. No explicaré en detalle la situación, pero pasaron cosas malas conmigo y el Shinsengumi. Sentía que no tenía a nadie de mi lado. Y luego viniste tú. De cierta forma, tus propias tonterías y eso me hicieron sentir mejor. Mejor que lo que me había sentido hace bastante tiempo. Gracias, de verdad.

—¿De verdad-aru?

—¿Para qué mentiría en esto?

—No lo sé, es raro que me digas este tipo de cosas-aru.

—Sentía que debía compensarte tu desliz de hoy de cierta manera.

Kagura resopló. Okita se acercó aún más de lo que ya estaba, provocándola.

—Así que, según tú, no quieres nada conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no-aru. No sé por qué insistes en eso.

Sougo se acercó un poquito más. Podían sentir sus respiraciones perfectamente.

—¿Sabes qué, sádico? —Dijo Kagura, colocándole la mano en la mejilla— Tu aliento huele horrible.

—Pues qué lástima para ti entonces —cerrando los ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sougo pegó sus labios con los de la China.

Intentó abrir un poco la boca segundos después, pero la chica no parecía ceder ante la situación. Luego, agarró el rostro de ésta con ambas manos, e intentó besarla de nuevo, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta. Se sintió algo enfadado —pensando que sería sencillo hacerla caer antes sus, ¿encantos?

—¿Por qué no...?

—Ya te dije, hueles horrible, no quiero tener que sentir eso de cerca, qué asco.

—El día que beses a alguien que no sepa asqueroso me cuentas.

—Qué coincidencia, eres el primero.

Okita se sorprendió. Kagura, segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡El primero en saber asqueroso, me refiero-aru! ¡Oye, no! ¡No fuiste el primero, maldito!

—No sé ni por qué me sorprendo, si se notó demasiado que nunca habías besado a nadie. Y eso que ya tienes... ¿Cuántos, diecinueve?

—Te dije que no habías sido el primero, idiota.

—Pues demuéstralo.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo-aru.

—Eso quiere decir que sí fui el primero. Debería darte verg... —En ese instante, la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia él, provocando que se volviera a acostar en el futón, y colocó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, rodeándolo.

—Escucha, idiota. Lo que yo haya hecho o no antes, no te importa. Si no quieres venir conmigo, bien, pero si lo único que vas a hacer es fastidiarme, definitivamente creeré que fue mala idea decirte algo sobre eso. De hecho, aún no entiendo ni por qué te lo mencioné-aru.

—Por algo fue, ¿o no? No puedo evitar pensar en que no es así, más por cómo te estás posicionando ahora mismo.

—Creeme que no quiero nada con un un tipo que tiene el cabello que parece mujer-aru.

En eso, Sougo se aprovechó de la situación y volvió a tomarla de la cintura, con fuerza. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados en tan sólo un instante, y era obvio que el sádico tenía la intención de hacer que la China dijera que estaba muerta por él o algo por el estilo, cosa que parecía imposible a simple vista.

—Te he dicho qu... —Y sin dejarla terminar la oración, Okita volvió a forzarle un beso, esta vez con los ojos abiertos, para ver la reacción de Kagura ante ello. Abrió un poco la boca, para decir unas palabras. La respiración de ambos era increíblemente acelerada en ese momento.

—Vamos, dilo, di que me deseas, China, y te dejaré escapar.

En eso, Kagura movió un poco la boca, y se acercó a los labios del sádico. Segundos después, escupió una enorme cantidad de saliva en su boca, de forma despectiva. Sougo se sobresaltó.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces, maldita? —dijo Sougo, mientras se limpiaba la boca con parte de su ropa.

—Si después de eso sigues creyendo que me interesas de esa manera, allá tú. Sólo busco a un compañero de trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Si me dices que no, pues le pediré a Shinpachi-aru, tú te quedarás aquí, con riesgo de que te maten otra vez, ya no volveré a ayudarte jamás.

Okita dudó por unos segundos. Parte de él quería negar la propuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Quedarse aquí era una opción inválida. Volver con el Shinsengumi también. Debía, por primera vez, dejar su orgullo de lado.

Kagura se levantó rápidamente en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y comenzó a limpiarse la boca con parte de su ropa, disgustada por la situación.

—Repito, si voy a ser tu asistente, entonces no me interesa. Si tendré oportunidad de pelear contra grandes monstruos o lo que sea, bien.

La China resopló. No tenía otra oportunidad si quería utilizarlo. O, dicho más bonito, llevarlo con ella.

—De acuerdo, sólo si no vuelves a decir idioteces sobre que me interesas o algo —afirmó Kagura, tendiéndole la mano con seguridad. Okita la tomó con confianza, y sin trucos esta vez.

—Trato hecho, pero de todas formas, no puedes negar la realida... ¡Está bien! ¡No diré más nada, pero para! ¡Duele! —la China le había apretado la mano con fuerza. Largó una carcajada luego de esto.


	7. La despedida

**Capítulo 7: La despedida**

En ese momento, se sintió cómo la puerta de la Yorozuya se abría. Era Shinpachi.

—¿K-Kagura-chan? —al oír la voz del cuatro ojos, la chica soltó inmediatamente la mano del sádico, como si le diese vergüenza o algo.

—¡Shinpachi! Lo siento-aru, ya estaba yendo para allí —apresuró a contestar.

—Oh, sí, no importa. ¿Cómo está Okita-san?

—Ehh... Creo que bien, será cuestión de tiempo. Si hace un buen reposo podría mejorar en unos tres días. ¿Crees que podremos lograr que Otose no se entere que está aquí arriba-aru?

—Lo dudo mucho —resopló Shinpachi—. Se preguntará por qué pasas tanto tiempo aquí. Deberíamos decirle lo antes posible.

—Y de eso te encargaras tú, ¿verdad-aru? —pidió Kagura, aferrándose al brazo de aquél con fuerza, y poniendo su mejor rostro. Los pechos de Kagura rozaban al cuatro ojos, y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Q-Qué! ¿¡Acaso crees que me comprarás tan fácil!? ¡Lo del chico virgen de hace cinco años no sigue teniendo ese efecto en mi, K-Kagura-chan!

—Por favor-aru... —suplicó la pelirroja—. Tan sólo ese favor y no te molestaré más.

Shinpachi era débil ante la súplica de Kagura-chan, y podía notarse en su rostro.

—Ahh —resopló—. Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer para decírselo. Por ahora ve abajo para mostrarte al menos.

Kagura se soltó del brazo del hombre Shimura rápidamente ante la respuesta, e hizo un pequeño festejo luego.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias-aru! Ya iré abajo —a continuación, salió corriendo. En la habitación de la Yorozuya, tan sólo quedaban el sádico y el cuatro ojos. Vaya uno a saber qué iría a pasar con semejante dúo.

Shinpachi acomodó sus lentes, y luego comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, dejando ver su nerviosismo. Okita lo miraba desde el piso en ese entonces.

—A-A-A-Así que estás aquí de nuevo, O-Okita-san.

—Sí, aunque agradecería que no preguntaras el porqué —dijo el sádico, esquivando la mirada de aquellos anteojos.

—¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Obviamente no iba a preguntar por eso —dijo mientras reía entrecortadamente.

—Oye, ¿por qué tan nervioso? Cálmate un poco, quieres. No voy a matarte ni nada. No tengo motivo para hacerlo.

—L-Lo siento. Es que, ya sabes...

—¿Qué cosa sé?

—Es que, Kagura-chan...

—¿Qué pasó con esa mocosa?

—Pues... Tú y ella, estaban, pues...

—¿Nos viste? —sorprendió el sádico.

—¡Espera! ¡Yo no la quiero! ¡Es toda tuya! —defendió Shinpachi.

—¿Qué?

—¡Fue ella la que se me acercó! ¡Y-Yo no tengo intención alguna de hacerle nada, en serio!

—¿¡Puedes calmarte ya!? ¡Auch! —Sougo, al intentar levantarse de forma brusca de su cama, terminó sintiendo inclusive más fuerte ese dolor provocado por sus heridas.

—¿E-Estás bien?

—Creo que a simple vista puedes notar que no.

—Oh, bueno, sí...

—Ah y con respecto a lo otro, creo que malinterpretaste la situación.

—Pero si vi claramente cómo estaban uno sobre el otro, tú la besaste, luego tuve que cerrar la puerta y abrirla unos segundos después porque no quería entrometerme en el asunto... ¡Oh, dije mucho! ¡Lo lamento, Okita-san!

—Sólo la estaba fastidiando, es obvio que no quiere nada conmigo.

—¿Así es como fastidias a la gente? Espero que no me toque a mi entonces... —Okita no rió ante el chiste, sólo se quedó mirando el suelo.

Hubo silencio de unos segundos.

—¿Sabes que planeo ir con ella, cierto? —largó el sádico.

—¿Eh?

—Seré su compañero de trabajo, por así decirlo.

—¿Acaso ustedes dos no se odiaban o algo?

—Nunca la odié de verdad. Al menos no luego de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Sólo me divierto molestándola cuando tengo oportunidad. Ella es la que me odia, creo.

—No creo que sea así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Digo, tú no estabas, pero cuando vio tu rostro en la foto que trajeron unos tipos, parecía que si no podía ir a verte le iba a venir algo. Se la notaba increíblemente nerviosa y desesperada en ese momento.

Okita estuvo unos cuantos minutos para procesar esas palabras. Es decir, la China le había dicho que estaba preocupada por él, pero el oírlo de la boca de alguien más era algo totalmente distinto. Ante el pensamiento, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ahh. Bueno, en el fondo sabía que no me odiaba.

—Me iré ahora. Si necesitas alguna cosa, no sé...

—Me las arreglaré. Ah y, Shinpachi-kun... Gracias, supongo.

—Por nada. Adiós.

El sádico trató de acomodarse en su futón como pudo, mandando alguna que otra queja en voz alta. Le costaba muchísimo moverse.

* * *

—¡Kagura-chan, me alegro que estés bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti! Shin-chan ya nos contó que habías olvidado una cosa tuya en un sitio de por aquí y por eso la demora —exclamó Tae, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Sí-aru, por suerte la pude encontrar —siguió la mentira Kagura.

—Y dime, ¿qué hacías allá arriba tanto rato? —preguntó Otose, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—Pues, me agarró la nostalgia y quise ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas allí. Recordé dónde Gin-chan siempre deja las llaves y simplemente me dejé llevar-aru. Otose... ¿Puedo dormir ahí hoy-aru? ¿O es demasiada molestia?

—Supongo que no hay problema. Tama, ve a limpiarlo, debe estar lleno de mugre.

—Claro, Otose-sama.

—¡Espera! Está limpio, yo ya me encargué de eso. Lo siento —mintió nuevamente la pelirroja. No podía permitir que alguien viera que el sádico se encontraba allí.

—Oh, de acuerdo; ¿está bien así, Otose-sama?

—Supongo que sí. Bueno, no soy ninguna joven, así que mejor me iré a dormir, Catherine ya está en eso también, creo. Hasta mañana, Kagura-chan. Y tú, Tae, puedes quedarte por aquí, dejé unos futones.

—Hasta mañana-aru.

—Yo iré a buscar a Shin-chan para decirle que venga aquí también. Kagura-chan, ¿me permites?

—Ehh... —en aquél momento, Shinpachi entró por la puerta. Justo cuando debía hacerlo.

—Oh, aquí estás Shin-chan. Otose nos dejó estos aquí, así no debemos irnos ahora.

—Ah, claro. Kagura-chan, ¿qué harás ahora? —preguntó el cuatro ojos.

—Me iré a mi habitación-aru —sonrió la chica.

* * *

Podía recordar con felicidad aquellos momentos en los que dormía en el armario de la Yorozuya, aunque ahora quien estaba a su lado no era Gin-chan. El sitio ya le quedaba apretado, pero si se acurrucaba lo suficiente, al menos podía caber allí. Trataba de hacer la menor cantidad posible de ruido, debido a que no quería despertar al sádico. ¿Por qué? Simple: él se haría la cabeza con que la razón por la cual dormía allí era por él, y en verdad no era por eso. Tan sólo quería recordar viejos momentos. Al mismo tiempo, se cuestionaba qué iba a hacer: tenía que volver al trabajo lo antes posible, y además, con el sádico. ¿Cómo iba a hacer si éste debía tener un reposo de al menos tres días? Estaba bastante complicado el asunto. De todas maneras, no tenía ganas de irse con él dañado, así que tendría que esperar a que se curara.

No paraba de mirarlo dormir. Ojalá pasara así todos sus días, en vez de molestarla constantemente. Se veía tan pacífico, que parecía increíble. Su largo cabello completamente suelto, su boca entreabierta, sus brazos a ambos lados sin ningún tipo de preocupación; entre todo eso, a Kagura le agarró un sueño increíble y no pudo evitar dormirse, dejando accidentalmente la puerta del armario abierta, cosa que no quería en un inicio.

* * *

Okita abrió los ojos, lentamente. Lo primero que logró observar fue a Kagura en el armario, durmiendo, con su rostro apuntando hacia él. Así que había pasado la noche allí. "¿Habrá sido por mi?" pensó. Definitivamente no.

Era increíble cómo el sádico no se tenía la suficiente confianza. De hecho, sólo por ser un sádico uno podría sacar la simple conclusión de que necesitaba tener cierto control sobre las cosas, que le dijeran lo mucho que lo necesitan. Con la China, no pasaba eso. Ella rara vez dejaría entrever lo que en verdad pensaba, terminando por golpearlo o algo por el estilo. No lo dejaba tener esa porción de control que necesitaba, y eso le molestaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba era no saber qué sentía él por la China. ¿Qué era para él? ¿Simplemente una rival? ¿Alguien con quién podía divertirse un rato? ¿Alguien con quién no le molestaría pasar el resto de sus días cazando monstruos? Ésta última lo hizo dudar bastante. Sí, solían fastidiarle algunas actitudes que tenía la China, pero indudablemente la pasaría bien matando lo que se interpusiera en su camino junto a ella.

Decidió dejar los pensamientos tontos para después y simplemente intentar levantarse.

—¡Ay! —no pudo evitar gritar. En eso, Kagura despertó de su sueño.

—Oh, ya estás despierto-aru. No te recomiendo moverte.

La chica pegó un ágil salto fuera del armario, y se acercó a él. Luego, se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor que ayer-aru?

—¿Acaso pareciera que sí?

—No sé qué hacer ahora. Debería irme cuanto antes, tengo trabajo en un planeta bastante lejano, pero...

—¿No quieres abandonarme?

—Cállate-aru.

—Yo puedo ir ahora, si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy dolido, sí, pero si me arrastras hasta donde sea que esté el aeropuerto, no tendré problema.

—No sé si eso sea la mejor opción-aru. Imagina si aparece alguien en el camino que quiere atacarte o algo.

—Entonces los harás pedazos, es simple.

Kagura rió.

—Bueno sí, pero se me complicará luchar si tengo a un sádico colgado de mi hombro-aru.

—Te las arreglarás de alguna manera.

—¿Entonces no hay problema si nos marchamos hoy mismo? Debo ir a decirle a Otose-aru.

* * *

—¿Entonces te irás hoy? —preguntó Otose.

—Sí. Me será imposible ver a Gin-chan, por lo que lo mejor sería irme de nuevo. Además, tengo cosas que hacer-aru.

—¿Y te lo llevarás a él también, no?

—¿A quién te refieres-aru? ¿A Shinpachi?

—No, me refiero al tipo que tienes durmiendo en la Yorozuya.

Kagura quedó callada. Otose rió ante la reacción de la chica.

—Es broma, es broma. Shinpachi me contó que estabas con el chico este del Shinsengumi allá arriba, y que debía dejarlos tener intimidad o algo así, por lo que decidí no interrumpir, pero deberías preguntarme si ibas a traer a alguien.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué dices? —la pelirroja terminó con sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello. Eso no era lo que planeaba que Shinpachi le dijera a Otose.

—No te preocupes, Kagura-chan. Mientras tú sepas manejar ese tipo de cosas (y sé que lo sabes), no tendrás problema al tener que lidiar con un sádico. Lo que sí, si hace algo que tú no quieres, no dudes en volver aquí, yo misma le daré una lección —mencionó Tae, haciendo sonar sus manos, con Shinpachi al lado.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Kagura, agarrando a Shinpachi de la ropa y tirándolo hacia arriba.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No tenía otra cosa que decirle! ¡Tú me obligaste a mentir! —exclamó el cuatro ojos— ¡Suéltame, Kagura-chan! ─Kagura, luego de un soplido, decidió soltarlo.

—Pero Kagura-chan, ¿por qué te pones así? —preguntó Tae.

—Kagura-sama, no debería avergonzarse de esas cosas, todos sabemos que ya es lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo.

—¡No lo entienden! Él tan sólo será mi ayudante, nada más-aru.

—Como digas, mientras crees que estarás bien así, no podré oponerme —dijo Otose.

—Pero yo...

—Otose-san tiene razón, Kagura-chan. Ahora ven y dame un abrazo, si es que te irás ahora —mencionó Tae.

Todos se despidieron a su manera de la chica. Aquella, queriendo aclarar el malentendido, se vio envuelta en abrazos por parte de todos. Dejó por un segundo de preocuparse por eso y se enfocó en decir adiós. Inclusive Sadaharu entró a la casa para darle unos cuantos besos.

—Muchas gracias por todo-aru. Y si llegan a saber algo de Gin-chan, por favor, díganmelo, de alguna forma. Adiós.

* * *

Llevar al sádico cubierto por vendas y un pañuelo en la cabeza hacia donde se tomarían el barco volador no era cosa fácil. Iría a hacerlo pasar por alguien dañado en todo el cuerpo para burlar, de alguna manera, a la gente de alrededor.

Éste no paraba de quejarse por lo dolido que estaba.

—Ya casi llegamos-aru.

—Oye, China...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué lo dices ahora-aru?

—No sé, tan sólo sentía que debía decírtelo. Realmente aprecio esto, por más de que parezca que no. Dudo que haya demasiada gente en el mundo que haría lo mismo por mí.

—Tampoco te la creas tanto-aru.

—¿No puedo?

—Bueno... Confórmate con saber que no haría esto por un enemigo-aru.

—Creo que es suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Llegaron al sitio, y pudieron entrar al barco sin problemas. Al sentarse en uno de los lugares dobles, y con vista hacia las afueras del lugar, Kagura empezó a ver el distrito que estaba volviendo a dejar. Al menos pudo ver a Shinpachi, Anego, Otose, Shinpachi y Tama. Catherine no le importaba demasiado. También había vuelto con alguien que definitivamente no se esperaba. "¿Cómo terminó así?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Kagura estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, y se dedicó a observar mientras esperaba a que el barco se moviera.

—Oye China, ¿te molesta si me recuesto en ti? Digo, no tengo una buena almohada.

La China le dio el hombro.

—En realidad me refería a otra cosa, pero bueno —dijo en voz baja. Kagura estaba demasiado concentrada en el paisaje como para prestarle atención.

Entre tanto mirar, vio algo que sus ojos no podían creer.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó.

—¿Qué pasa? No me dejas descansar.

—¡Es Gin-chan! ¡Gin-chan está allí! ¡Debo bajarme de este barco!


	8. Muriendo de frío

**Capítulo 8: Muriendo de frío**

Aquella permanente plateada era inconfundible ante sus ojos. Por más de que llevaba un sombrero que cubría amplia parte de su rostro, era imposible que la chica no se diese cuenta. De lo acelerada que estaba en aquél momento, corrió a toda velocidad sin mirar un segundo atrás.

Saliendo del barco volador, observo cuidadosamente sus alrededores: no podía perderlo de vista. Izquierda primero, luego derecha por si se había movido del sitio donde lo había previamente visualizado. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ante la decepción momentánea, colocó su paraguas en la cabeza: el Sol brillaba tan increíblemente que no quería que la dañase o algo.

Resopló. Habría corrido todo ese tramo en vano. Gintoki no estaba allí. ¿Acaso sus ojos la habían engañado después de todo? 'No, no es eso.' se dijo a sí misma. 'No _puede_ ser eso.' repitió en sus pensamientos. Con la cabeza baja, y enormemente desanimada, volteó para volver al barco, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la idiotez que había hecho, era demasiado tarde para enmendarla.

—¡Oye! —gritó desesperada. Luego, apuntó su mirada a la cabina, donde se sacan los pasajes y esas cosas—. ¿Y-y el barco? —tartamudeó.

—Ya se retiró. El próximo con mismo destino sale en... —el señor hizo una pausa para fijarse entre unos cuantos papeles que tenía en el escritorio—. Cuatro horas, aproximadamente.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cuatro horas de diferencia entre este y el siguiente-aru?— la pelirroja sabía que estaba resaltando lo obvio, pero la situación se le hacía totalmente increíble. Iba a tener que esperar unas cuantas horas para volver al trabajo, todo por alguien que creyó haber visto, y ni siquiera terminó por encontrar. Se dio media vuelta, y resopló nuevamente.

—Ni modo, a esperar se ha dicho. Podría volver y pasear un rato con Sadaharu, aunque creo que sería subirle las expectativas de que volveré permanentemente-aru... Espera. Espera un momento —sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que se asemejaban a un par de platos de mármol, con una pequeña perla azul en el medio.

Quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta el verdadero problema que se le avecinaba a causa de su propia idiotez.

* * *

Luego de cuatro horas sumadas al tiempo en el cuál demora el barco volador en llegar al planeta Yato, por fin podía pisar tierra firme. Mojada, vale la pena aclarar: la forma de llover que tenía ese lugar era increíble, totalmente opuesta al Sol resplandeciente que se encontraba hoy en el planeta Tierra. Si bien Kagura debía tomar ese barco seguido por cuestiones laborales, no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de estar allí. Por suerte sin embargo, tenía su paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia, y siempre llevaba consigo su maleta con un enorme abrigo dentro... Maleta que no poseía en estos momentos, y abrigo que pudo ver claramente a la distancia, en un pequeño techo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del sitio donde la había dejado el barco. Quién lo estaba usando, se encontraba dormido seguramente. La chica comenzaba a sentirse culpable por dentro.

Caminó hasta aquél techo con agujeros, y cuando se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros de la persona que estaba utilizando su abrigo, ésta abrió los ojos, y la miró con un profundo desprecio.

—H-hola —murmuró, con la cabeza baja. Le costaba mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es lo mejor que se te ocurre para decir, ¿cierto? —replicó el sádico.

—Tienes derecho a estar enojado-aru, pero tan sólo escúchame, por favor.

—A ver, ¿qué tienes para decirme? Oh sí, de seguro algo como 'mi plan era que fueras sólo hasta el planeta de los de mi raza-aru, para ver si algún demonio o algo te comía vivo, ya que ni siquiera puedes caminar-aru. Lamento haberte confundido todo este tiempo, aunque lamento aún más que eso no haya ocurrido, es una auténtica lástima-aru.'

—¡Oye! ¡No era eso lo que iba a decir-aru!

—No se me ocurre algo más cercano a la realidad, China. Sé que antes solíamos llevarnos muy mal, pero nunca creí que me ibas a dejar herido en semejante lugar. Ni siquiera la chica de la cabina quiso alojarme, y de no ser por este inmenso abrigo que encontré en tu maleta, de seguro moría o algo. ¿Acaso esta es tu venganza por las cosas que te hacía cinco años atrás? No recuerdo haber sido tan cruel contigo.

—Tampoco te victimices así, eh, que no eres ningún santo-aru —defendió Kagura.

—¿Qué, acaso no estoy en postura de hacerlo? ¡Tú me dej… ¡Ay! —exclamó Sougo, a causa de su dolor de espalda, el cuál seguía igual de mal que los días anteriores.

—Ten cuidado, idiota-aru —Kagura se acercó a él, algo apenada. Lo agarró de la espalda, y trató de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Déjame. No me moveré ni un centímetro de aquí.

—¿Qué, acaso te gusta este lugar? Hay que preguntarle a la persona de la cabina cuándo pasa el siguiente barco para irnos a otro sitio-aru. El llegar hasta acá tan sólo es como conexión para ir al planeta donde está mi cliente de este día. Debemos apresurarnos-aru.

—Es inútil —resistió Okita.

—Bueno, si no quieres acompañarme iré a preguntar por mi misma-aru. Tú te quedas aquí.

Kagura lo apoyó suavemente en el suelo donde éste se encontraba, en un sitio donde no le diese la lluvia. Luego, tomó su paraguas y se dirigió a la ventanilla.

—Hola, ¿me podría decir cuándo sale el siguiente barco con destino al planeta _Kazu_ desde aquí-aru? —preguntó amablemente Kagura. La persona en el mostrador, claramente cansada, miró entre sus papeles algo despreocupada. Era un amanto de apariencia bastante simple, color de piel verde y cabello amarillo y largo. Lo que se solía ver en planetas vecinos.

—Mañana a la mañana, casi siempre llegan a las ocho AM de aquí, aunque suelen retrasarse dependiendo el día.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la hora actual de aquí-aru?

—Son las ocho treinta de la tarde. No pasan muchos barcos por aquí al día, y menos con ese destino. Es el único, y casi nadie lo aborda. Si no fuera por los viajeros o cazadores, ya nadie pasaría por este aburrido planeta —la persona se llevó la mano a la boca, bostezando—. Pero bueno, tampoco es mucho tiempo, puedes esperar en alguna de las casas abandonadas sin problema, dudo que alguien venga a reclamarte, querida.

—¡Esta lloviendo horriblemente! ¡Y esas casas ni techos decentes tienen! ¿Acaso planea que sus clientes mueran del frío que hace, además?

—No es nuestra responsabilidad, lo sentimos.

La Yato se dio vuelta, enfurecida con la situación. Aquél planeta que solía ser su hogar, estaba ahora desolado —de no ser por aquella persona que estaba en la cabina, por supuesto─. La lluvia era muy intensa, y un aire de melancolía se cruzó por su mente. Además de eso, el frío que allí hacía era imposible de creer, y la China estaba bastante desabrigada.

Llegó a donde el sádico, y por fin entendía qué era lo que éste intentaba decirle.

—Tenías razón, es inútil. El próxima sale recién mañana en la mañana-aru.

—Lo sé —devolvió, aún mirándola con rencor.

—¿Aún enojado, cierto?

—¿Tengo alguna razón por la cual no estarlo?

—Pensé que se te pasaría con el tiempo al menos-aru.

—¿Con el tiempo? Tiempo es lo que no pasaba cuando tuve que quedarme sentado aquí, sin saber siquiera si volverías a hacerte cargo de mi muerte.

—Ey, cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? No morirás-aru.

—Al menos hasta que vengas a reclamarme este abrigo, supongo que no tendré tanto frío.

—De acuerdo, para compensar el haberte dejado sólo y lastimado todo este tiempo, te lo puedes quedar. Es lo suficientemente abrigado para soportar una noche aquí-aru.

Kagura se sentó en el suelo de aquella 'casa' con agujeros en el techo. Era algo pequeña a decir verdad: podría sentarse a unos cinco metros de distancia del sádico, aunque al menos no tendría que estar al lado de él. Intentó con su mayor esfuerzo colocar su paraguas clavado en el suelo de tal manera que la cubriese de las gotas de aguas que caían del cielo. No paraba de temblar del frío, por lo cuál cruzó sus brazos, y comenzó a frotárselos, para ver si conseguía calor alguno. El esfuerzo era bastante inútil.

—Sabes lo que me costó encontrarlo-aru. No iba a poder simplemente dejarlo ir. Me dejé llevar por la situación, lo sé, y no se me cruzó por la cabeza que iba a dejarte solo cuando estabas herido-aru. L-lo siento, de verdad.

—Pero si era obvio que ibas a irte con él—rió Okita—. Lo que en verdad me molesta de todo esto es que fuiste tú la que me dejó y se fue, sabiendo cómo estaba. Además, quedé como un imbécil gritándote cuando te ibas. Me deberás pagar todo esto de alguna manera, China.

—Espera, ¿lo que más te molestó fue quedar en ridículo? —Kagura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. Sabía que tenías tu orgullo, pero eso es demasiado, hasta para ti.

Sougo seguía con el ceño fruncido, y desvió su mirada unos segundos.

—Bueno, perdóname. En serio, no sé qué pueda hacer para devolverte tu "orgullo perdido", pero avísame, ¿sí? —burló Kagura. Luego de esto, no pudo evitar seguir temblando. El frío que allí hacía era increíble, y con el paso del tiempo se volvía más intenso.

—Oh, ¿acaso alguien está con frío o algo? —comenzó el sádico—. Es una auténtica lástima, en verdad. Deberemos pasar como unas... ¿Doce horas aquí?

—No tengo frío-aru. Ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situación.

—¿Ah sí? Qué bien por ti, yo si no tuviera este caliente abrigo de seguro estaría muriendo ahora mismo, en verdad —colocó sus brazos en su propio cuerpo, y se abrazó a sí mismo—. En verdad, gracias China por esto, sino la estaría pasando bastante mal.

Kagura lo miró con desprecio. Era obvio que estaba intentando provocarla, pero ella no iba a caer en aquél juego.

* * *

Al paso de unas cuatro horas de completo silencio entre ellos, se podía apreciar claramente el sonido de la intensa lluvia. Sougo se encontraba dormido, a los efectos de que no podía sentir el frío, pero Kagura se estaba muriendo. Las ventiscas también estaban presentes, y un traje Blanco abierto abajo de su lado izquierdo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que se le pasara aquello. No paraba de temblar tampoco.

A todo esto, largó un estornudo bastante fuerte. Esto despertó al sádico, quién se encontraba en un sueño bastante profundo en aquél entonces.

—Oye, me despertarse China, trata de bajar un poco el ruido de tus estornudos, debo descansar o sino no me mejoraré —comenzó como siempre Okita, pero al verla, con las manos algo violetas y temblando a más no poder, se sintió un poco mal al respecto—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Muriendo de frío o algo?

Kagura, cansada del frío y de las idioteces de la sádico, se acercó hacia él y lo agarró del cuello del abrigo.

—¡D-d-dámelo-o-o! ¡Devuél-l-l-lvelo-aru! ¡Es mí-o-o-o, maldito s-s-sádico!

—Espera, ¿qué haces? Al menos simula que me estás intentando golpear o algo, me da hasta lástima verte así —si bien parecía que lo estaba cinchando fuerte, en realidad no le hacía ningún daño. Sus manos estaban dormidas del frío, y las palabras que intentaba mencionar apenas se entendían, debido a que temblaba demasiado como para que se le entendiera—. China, cálmate.

—T-o-o-odo es t-t-tú cul-p-p-pa, s-s-s-si m-m-muer-o-o se-e-erá t-t-tu culp-p-p-pa, ¡i-i-imbécil!

—Te juro que no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—D-d-d-ame m-m-mi a-a-a-abrigo —Okita la cortó, colocando su mano en la boca de la chica. Aquella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con un gran enojo dentro.

—Escucha, supongo que me estás hablando porque estás muriendo de frío, y sí, puedo notarlo. Por lo tanto, seré amable por una vez, y te dejaré el abrigo —el sádico comenzó a abrir el cierre de éste, y Kagura parecía cambiar de cara—. Ven.

La pelirroja no entendía qué estaba pasando, por lo cuál se dedicó a expresarlo con su rostro, en vez de comunicarlo en palabras.

—Si quieres el abrigo, está bien, pero yo no voy a dejarlo. ¿Qué, quieres que muera de frío también? Aún así, este saco es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, así que no hay problema. Oh, claro, al menos que no te agrade la idea de estar pegada a mí las próximas horas hasta que venga el barco —la chica frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco, como respuesta—. Viendo tu rostro tengo la leve sensación de que no te gusta la idea, bueno, lo lamento mucho. Tú fuiste la que me lo cedió, y, por si no recuerdas, también te encargaste de abandonarme cuatro horas aquí completamente sólo, así que no tengo remedio, debo ponerte algún castigo.

Kagura se dio media vuelta, y retornó a su puesto, tan lejos como podía de él. Sólo debía aguantar unas cuantas horas más y listo. No era gran cosa, ¿verdad?

A los pocos minutos, sentía cómo su temperatura corporal descendía aún más. Estaba cansada, así que tampoco iba a salir a correr para quitarse el frío o algo por el estilo.

Sougo, con todas sus fuerzas, logró pararse de donde estaba. Se encontraba un poco mejor de la espalda—o al menos eso creía, ya que podía hasta caminar solo. Se sentó al lado de la China, quién no entendía por qué aquél se le estaba acercando, por lo cual se alejó unos centímetros como acción reflejo.

—Yo también necesito resguardarme de la lluvia. El techo tiene un montón de agujeros, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

La China lo miró, y luego se acercó de nuevo a su posición inicial. No iba a mojarse por culpa de semejante sádico imbécil.

—Con tan sólo perder tu orgullo una vez, ya no tendrás frío hoy. ¿O acaso eres igual que yo en ese aspecto? —el sádico rió—. Te quejabas de que me había molesta una tontería como la de hoy más temprano, pero eres peor que yo inclusive, eh China.

Aquella Chica se tragó sus palabras.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que si seguimos así por siempre no llegaremos a ningún lado. ¿No se supone que seamos compañeros? Los compañeros se protegen los unos a los otros; cuando uno esta dañado o algo, el otro siempre le tenderá la mano, ¿no? Y su vez, la persona a quién le ofrecen la ayuda, no debería rechazarla sin más, sino que debería aceptarla gratamente. Si te ofrecí esto, no fue sólo para molestarte para que tengas que acercarte a mi o lo que sea, sino que yo también me estoy muriendo del frío ahora mismo, y se me ocurrió que no había mejor manera que ésta para seguir viviendo los dos. Nos enfrentaremos, o al menos eso supongo, a cosas peores en un futuro, no puede ser que desde el vamos estemos así. Así que, ven, acércate, así los dos obtenemos calor. Y si no funciona... Dicen que el calor humano cuando dos personas están desnudas se expande aún mej... ¡Fue broma! —Kagura cinchó de su largo cabello castaño claro. Le habían conmovido en cierto nivel sus palabras. Entonces, con todo el coraje del mundo, y sin importar lo que pasara luego, lo abrazó fuertemente. Luego, Sougo subió el cierra del abrigo, para "empaquetarlos" a ambos allí. Okita podía sentir perfectamente el cuerpo de la China tocándose con el suyo. También podía sentir cómo ésta temblaba sin parar, y lo frías de sus manos. Decidió entonces devolverle el gesto, y abrazarla con fuerza.

Allí estaban ambos, sentados en el suelo de aquél lugar. Era inclusive difícil describir cómo estaban posicionados: de cierta forma, Kagura lo estaba abrazando, de frente, pero sus piernas se encontraban a un costado, intentado evitar contactarse demasiado con el sádico. Mientras tanto, éste se encontraba con sus manos en la espalda de ella, mirando hacia el sitio dónde antes estaba él durmiendo plácidamente. Los dos se sentían algo incómodos en la situación, pero no podían negar que ahora no sentían tanto frío. Al menos Kagura, quién se estaba muriendo hace unos minutos, se encontraba muchísimo mejor.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor ahora?

—Sí. Gracias-aru.

—Mejor así entonces.

—En verdad fui una idiota hoy temprano. No lo pensé dos veces antes de irme de allí. Discúlpame sádico, no volverá a pasar-aru.

—¿Tú te estás disculpando sinceramente? Debo hacer esto de abrazarte más seguido supongo.

—Cállate-aru.

—No, es divertido molestarte. Y, refiriéndome a lo que dijiste antes, no creo que debas disculparte. Hasta yo sé que si lo hubieras pensado dos veces, hubieses salido a buscarlo de todos modos.

—¡Claro que no-aru!

—Claro que sí. Y está bien. Él es como tu padre o algo así, ¿no?

—¿Crees que si lo hubiese pensado más de una vez, te hubiera dejado sólo aquí? Definitivamente no.

—Oh, ¿en serio, China? —dijo, burlándose. Kagura torció su cabeza como pudo, y lo miró a los ojos.

—Claro que no, he dicho-aru. No soy tan maldita como tú.

—¿Yo, maldito? Pero si hasta te he dejado entrar al abrigo.

—A costas de mi orgullo.

—Es como una devolución por lo que pasó antes.

—Como digas-aru.

Silenció de unos minutos se vio presente, hasta que volvió a quebrantarse. A ambos les costaba demasiado dormir.

—Y, ¿lograste hablarle a Danna? ¿Lo viste de verdad siquiera?

—Estoy segura que era él-aru. Pero...

—Pero cuando fuiste a verlo no lo encontraste, ¿verdad? O sea que todo fue en vano.

—Más o menos.

—Ya lo verás. Tarde o temprano, de seguro podrás verlo. Quizá no era aquél el momento adecuado.

—Lo sé, pero me frustra que cada cosa que hago termina siendo en vano. Cada esfuerzo que hice para lograr encontrarlo no sirvió de nada-aru.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Debería haberme quedado en el trabajo sin preocuparme por lo que él esté haciendo. Quizá hasta está muerto a estas alturas-aru.

—Oye... No puedes estar segura de eso —el chico colocó su mano en el rostro de Kagura. No sabía bien qué decirle para que se sintiera menos desanimada, pero intentaba al menos armar algo con las pocas herramientas de compresión de los demás y empatía que tenía—. No creí que eras del tipo que se rendía tan fácil, la verdad. Me decepcionas si es así.

—Cuando ya has perdido tantas veces, es complicado no rendirse-aru.

—No creo que esa frase aplique a tu situación. Mil veces te he vencido, pero nunca diste el brazo a torcer.

—Eso es mentira. Yo soy más fuerte que tú y lo sabes-aru.

—Menciona una vez que me hayas vencido.

—¡Ja! ¿Una sola? Me la pones demasiado fácil, sádico... Aquella vez con los escarabajos, por ejemplo-aru.

—No me venciste en ese entonces.

—¿Cómo que no-aru?

—¿No recuerdas que Danna terminó interrumpiendo nuestro combate?

—Ah... Cierto-aru.

—Perdón por mencionarlo.

—No importa-aru.

—Al menos trata de olvidarlo por hoy. Tenemos cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparnos ahora mismo, por ejemplo, ¿cómo vamos a sobrevivir toda una noche aquí sin que te veas obligada a hacerme alguna cosa mientras intento dormir? Espero que no te pases, China.

Kagura se rió, y luego se acercó a su oreja. La mordió sin ningún tipo de freno.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! —la pelirroja lo soltó.

—Oh, lo siento. Como dijiste antes, no me pude aguantar eso. ¿Me pasé demasiado-aru?

—Tendrás tu castigo.


	9. El juego de la predicción

**Capítulo 9: El juego de la predicción**

Posiblemente habían pasado una de las peores noches de toda su vida. Estaban algo apretados ambos en un mismo saco, con poca capacidad de movimiento y eternamente incómodos. Inclusive se hacía un misterio el saber cómo era que habían logrado conciliar el sueño entre tanta cosa, pero de alguna forma sí pudieron.

Luego de pasadas dos horas del accidente con la mordida de orejas por parte de Kagura, se sintió un fuerte trueno cerca de donde ambos se encontraban. Se despertaron casi al unísono, tan sólo para encontrar sus caras casi pegadas a la del otro. Por acción reflejo, la apartaron lo más deprisa que pudieron.

—Sí que llueve, eh. Y dudo que pare pronto-aru —mencionó la pelirroja, apuntando su mirada al exterior de aquél techo.

—¿No que siempre llovía por aquí? Al menos eso había entendido yo —preguntó Sougo, mirando a la chica. Ésta desvió rápidamente sus ojos de los de él. Estaban peligrosamente cerca ya como para que todo se tornara aún más incómodo.

—A veces sí, a veces no; de todas formas, no íbamos a pasarla bien esperando a que llegara el siguiente barco, así que no te preocupes-aru.

—¿Cómo que no? Uno siempre puede encontrar nuevas formas de divertirse.

—¿Ah sí? Me encantaría que me dijeras cómo te divertirías en este preciso momento-aru.

—¿Acaso tengo que decirlo? —preguntó él, moviendo levemente su mano izquierda en las caderas de Kagura.

—¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a morder-aru?

—Ah China, siempre tan predecible con tus amenazas —suspiró Sougo.

—Si fueran tan predecibles, nunca saldrías lastimado por ellas-aru.

—En el fondo tengo la vaga esperanza de que, cuando te diga algo molestando, en vez de golpearme me lo contestes con algo aún peor.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué diablos te refieres-aru?

—Hagamos esto, para pasar el rato, yo diré haré algo, y tú reaccionarás ante ello; si reaccionas de la forma que creo que lo harás, entonces yo gano un punto, pero si logras sorprenderme, tú lo haces.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se te ocurren estas cosas-aru? ¿Y por qué crees que jugaría contigo a eso? Además, de seguro terminas haciendo trampa o algo-aru.

—Un punto para mí.

—¿Qué-aru?

—Simple, sabía que no accederías a la primera, entonces el punto lo tengo yo.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera había aceptado-aru!

—Lo sé, pero aún así es divertido. Vamos, al menos para pasar el tiempo. Bien sabes que ninguno de los dos se puede dormir, no sólo por lo horrible de este lugar sino que si llegamos a perder el barco de nuevo, estamos fritos.

—Espera, ¿cómo sé que no me mientes al predecir-aru?

—No serviría de nada que lo hiciera. Además, tan sólo es un juego para que se haga más leve la espera, qué importa de todas maneras.

—Mmm... ¿Y qué gano si tengo más puntos que tú-aru? —Kagura, si bien al principio le sonaba como mala idea, ya estaba algo entusiasmada con el juego. No sabía qué se traía el sádico entre manos, pero sería más divertido que estar en silencio por unas cuantas horas más.

—Eh... Si llegas a cinco puntos antes que yo llegue a diez, entonces te dejaré usar el abrigo en lo que resta del tiempo que estaremos aquí. Y que conste que te doy ventaja, así no te quejas.

—No necesito tus ventajas. Dejémoslo en quién llegue primero a cinco y listo. Verás que podré ganarte y fácil-aru.

—Cuánta confianza. Bien, como quieras. ¿Alguna otra regla que quieras añadirle?

—Quiero tener el poder de hacer cosas también. Será una vez cada uno. Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, entonces habrá un empate y no será punto de ninguno-aru. No vale repetir alguna cosa ya hecha-aru. Ah y, el punto cuenta en cualquier momento, si es algo prolongado en el tiempo y eventualmente ocurre, entonces será un punto para el que predijo que ocurriría-aru.

—Interesante. ¿Quién comienza entonces?

—Empieza tú si quieres, no tengo problema.

—Bien. Haré una pregunta entonces ¿Es cierto que cuando viste que me buscaban por asesino en Kabuki te pusiste muy nerviosa, y querías salir en seguida a mi rescate?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no-aru.

—Punto para mi entonces.

—Espera, ¿por qué-aru? ¿Cuál era tu predicción en este caso-aru?

—Que mentirías. Y lo hiciste, así que yo gano el punto.

—¿De dónde sacaste que estaba mintiendo? Dije la verdad.

—Lo siento, pero Shinpachi-kun me lo dijo.

—¿Q-qué? Ese imbécil-aru.

—Así que punto para mi, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, ganas esta vez-aru. Ahora es mi turno —comenzó Kagura, pero realmente no tenía algo claro en la cabeza como para hacer inmediatamente. En eso, optó por lo sencillo y escupió (poquito esta vez) la cara del sádico. Éste, sabiendo qué era lo que la China se traía entre brazos, decidió, aunque le diera un terrible asco, no limpiarse. La chica se encontraba anonadada—. No puedo creerlo-aru, en verdad... No te estás limpiando... Está bien, te mereces el punto-aru —dijo, entre grandes carcajadas.

—Eso fue bastante bajo de tu parte —dijo Sougo, quién estaba claramente molesto, y su cara lo reflejaba a la perfección. Kagura, sin embargo, no parecía querer dejar de reírse pronto.

Ese juego no era sólo una forma de pasar el rato después de todo, también era una forma de aprender a conocerse un poco, explotando los límites de su rival lo mayor posible. Ninguno de los dos planeaba perder, pero, si iban a ganar, no podía ser con simples trampas en las predicciones ni mucho menos. Tenían que ganar como los mejores.

—De acuerdo, maldita China. Es mi turno ahora. Y vamos dos a cero, así que por ahora estoy ganando. Me aseguraré de que no consigas ni un sólo punto en esto.

—Qué severo-aru. Tenme algo de piedad, ¿quieres? —burló Kagura, haciendo una mueca.

En eso, el sádico posicionó, entrecerrando los ojos (en los cuales se estaba acercando ya la saliva de la China), su mano derecha en el seno (también derecho) de Kagura. Ésta, prácticamente al segundo, lo golpeó fuertemente y salió del abrigo.

—¡¿Qué haces, maldito?! ¡No se suponía que se valieran esas cosas-aru! —gritó, muy acelerada.

—Yo te dije que propusieras tus reglas, y en ningún momento aclaraste que no se pudiera. Lo siento mucho China, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que no se podía? Estás siendo injusta conmigo. Ah, y creo que es obvio que eso fue un punto para mi, ¿no?

—Deja de hacerte pasar por buena persona, me das asco-aru —comentó Kagura, ya empezando a sentir el frío en sus hombros—. Y sí, tienes tu punto, pero recuerda, fue ganado de forma injusta.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Y qué tal contigo y ese escupitajo? ¿Te parece que fue justo?—defendió Okita, y la China sintió por dentro que éste tenía razón.

—Está bien. Puedes quitarte la saliva si quieres-aru, no más cosas de... ese estilo. Y déjame entrar de nuevo, me estoy muriendo de frío-aru.

Se acomodó nuevamente, aunque esta vez un poquito más distante, sin abrazarlo. Okita, como la China le había indicado previamente, estaba quitando la saliva de su rostro.

—Está bien... Entonces, tres a cero, ¿no? —aclaró el sádico, mientras terminaba de quitarse aquello de la cara.

—De acuerdo-aru. De ahora en más, no más cosas así.

—Okay, tu turno entonces.

—Cuéntame sobre por qué decidiste ser un asesino y dejaste a los tontos del Shinsengumi-aru.

—No te diré nada. Estaré perdiendo un punto y arruinando mi puntuación perfecta, pero no quiero hablar eso contigo.

—Qué aburrido-aru.

—Tres a uno. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Te molestó que te tocara el pecho? —preguntó Sougo, mientras miraba a Kagura fijamente. Ésta, si bien lo primero que pensó obviamente fue en decirle "claro que sí, porque eres un idiota, das asco, etc, etc" se dio cuenta de lo predecible de su respuesta. Si quería ganar, no podía darse el lujo de ser tan tonta: después de todo, la gracia del juego era ver quién podía ingeniárselas mejor para ganar puntos a costas del otro. La China, con toda seguridad, cerró los ojos y dijo lo menos "ella" que se le ocurrió.

—Claro que no. Me encantó que lo hicieras-aru.

Sougo quedó perplejo. Ni siquiera podía mentir con respecto a lo inesperada que fue la respuesta brindada por Kagura. Esperaba que esto se hiciera mucho más sencillo, pero pareciera que no todo iba a ser así, tan sólo ser un poco arriesgado no le iba a considerar la victoria.

La pelirroja sonrió, consciente de que había ganado un punto.

—Bien, tu punto. Lograste sorprenderme China, te felicito. No pensé que te gustara tanto, igual. Puedo volver a hacerlo si quieres.

—Cállate-aru. Es mi turno ahora. Vamos tres a dos. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan triste estabas cuando te dejé por irme con Gin-chan?

El sádico tragó saliva. Kagura lo miraba, casi segura de que no se atrevería a abandonar su orgullo, ya que la vez que lo hablaron sólo quería sonar como que en verdad no le importaba demasiado que lo haya dejado por ir con Gintoki.

—Mucho más que diez. Sentía que me ibas a abandonar para siempre e iba a terminar muriéndome solo aquí, en este frío planeta —respondió Sougo, con una cara tan seria y honesta que hasta parecía que no estaba mintiendo.

—Espera, ¿en serio-aru?

—Eso no te interesa, lo importante es que gané el punto, tu sorpresa me lo dijo todo.

—Pero... ¿Lo decías en serio o... —insistió la yato.

—Ya te dije que no importa ahora.

—Punto para mi entonces-aru.

—¿Qué diablos? —cuestionó, desorientado, el sádico.

—Mi predicción no era que dirías eso, sino que no aceptarías que era verdad-aru. Se volvió realidad.

—Oye, eso no se vale. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso? —protestó Sougo.

—Pues... Así es el juego-aru. Tú mismo lo inventaste después de todo.

—¡Pero eso lo inventaste sobre la marcha!

—Para nada, sino, ¿no te parece que no hubiera insistido tanto en que me dijeras si era en serio? Sería tonto de otra manera-aru.

—Perdón por pensar que lo decías porque estabas preocupada por mí, entonces. Quédate con tu punto —criticó Okita, quién definitivamente no estaba contento por el resultado, pero no podía hacer mucho para negar que sí pudiera ser cierto.

—¡Tres iguales entonces! Es tu turno, sádico —la risa de Kagura se veía presente en el lugar. Sin embargo, Sougo tenía algo bajo la manga.

—¿Volverías a dejarme por Danna, si supieras que lo encontraron en la Tierra?

Kagura quedó algo desconcertada. ¿Qué era ese ataque constante de cuestiones entre ellos? Está bien que ella también lo había molestado con algo similar antes, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que el sádico en verdad quería esas respuestas.

—No.

—¿Ni aunque él te hablara personalmente? —preguntó, con un aire distinto, más sincero.

—No te volveré a dejar solo.

—Fuertes declaraciones, China. Está bien, tienes tu punto. Te lo doy porque soy bueno. Es tu turno.

Parecía que hasta se estaba burlando de ella con las preguntas. Por supuesto, ella no lo decía en serio: posiblemente se iría en seguida la Tierra si supiera que Gintoki estaba de vuelta. Se preguntaba a sí misma si el sádico le hacía esas preguntas de verdad, o tan sólo para hacerla sentir incómoda.

—¿Cómo que "porque eres bueno"?

—Ya hasta estás siendo predecible en el propio juego, así que la próxima vez que respondas así, simplemente prediré que dirás algo acorde al juego y eso es todo, ganaré.

Kagura estaba algo sorprendida. Era su turno, y luego iría a perder. Pero quería ganar. Necesitaba su caliente abrigo después de todo.

—Bien, es mi turno-aru —pocas opciones tenía Kagura a estas alturas, debía hacer lo posible por obtener ese punto o el siguiente, sino podría terminar en lo peor. Debía encontrar alguna debilidad, o algo de que él mismo no estuviera seguro, algo que lo dañara—. ¿A cuánta gente mataste desde que volviste a la Tierra?

Si bien parecía una pregunta algo simple, lo sinceros ojos de Kagura miraban fijamente al sádico. Éste, sin saber muy bien qué decir, se acercó hacia el oído de ella, y murmuró la cifra.

—Más de dos mil quinientas.

Kagura quedó estupefacta. Esperaba que fuera una cifra mucho menor, en verdad. A estas alturas no sabía si lo que el sádico le decía era en verdad o no, pero de todas maneras la sorprendía mucho.

—No esperaba eso de ti-aru. Me pregunto cuántos de ellos eran inocentes.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo sé, pero aún así me decepcionas si eso es cierto-aru. Te concedo el punto —terminó, algo disgustada por haber hecho la pregunta. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo para el último turno con él y dejarlo todo allí, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

—Bien, ambos a un punto de ganar, ¿cierto? Y es mi turno...

—Sí-aru. El que gane este, se queda con el abrigo, ¿no?

—Claro, y no tendrá por qué compartirlo más.

—Genial-aru. Vamos, haz tu pregunta.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? Porque sinceramente no veo otra forma de que quieras traerte a alguien contigo para no estar sola, China. Desde el día que me hiciste la propuesta que lo estoy pensando.

Había tocado fondo. Si bien lo del seno había sido mucho más vergonzoso, esto era muchísimo más difícil de contestar. Implicaba algo bastante serio, y Kagura dudó dos veces antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Había que tener en mente que no podía actuar de forma predecible, y si bien hasta antes del juego lo más predecible hubiera sido decir "no, imbécil-aru" y listo, ahora también el decir "claro que sí" estaba dentro de esa categoría. ¿Qué podía hacer para cambiar eso? Algo original se le tenía que ocurrir, algo que el tomara al sádico por sorpresa; necesitaba el abrigo y estaba harta de estar pegada a él a estas alturas.

En eso, la China abrió el cierre del abrigo, hasta que se lo quitó por completo.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a contestar? ¿Huirás acaso? Qué cobarde eres, China.

Kagura, luego de respirar hondo, enfocó su atención en el sádico. Su larga cabellera castaña clara atada a una colita de pelo, los ojos carmesí que tanto lo caracterizaban, hasta aún se notaba algo de saliva en su cara... Sus labios se encontraban completamente sellados en ese entonces. Kagura se aproximó a él, primero lento, hasta que estaba a menor distancia que la que proporcionaba antes el hecho de estar ambos usando el mismo abrigo. Sus dos manos, envueltas por tan negros guantes, agarraron el rostro del sádico con una increíble fuerza. Sougo se encontraba confundido, ya que Kagura tan sólo se encontraba allí, mirando hacia abajo y agarrándolo de la cara, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Creí que ibas a hacer algo más inteligente que golpearme el rostro, la verd... —y no pudo terminar la oración, debido a que se vio envuelto por el rostro de la China acercándose al suyo. Sus ojos se agrandaron, al notar que, no sólo los suaves labios de aquella pelirroja se encontraban unidos a los suyos, sino que también ésta abrió levemente la boca al besarlo: implicando que sería algo más que una tocada de labios infantil, o lo que había sucedido el otro día. Sougo no pudo resistir la tentación, y se acopló a los movimientos de aquella. Aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar sus manos en su cadera y atraerla hacia él, como acostumbraba a hacer. Entre sus respiraciones tan agitadas, la China disolvió el beso al fin.

—¿Eso es suficiente respuesta para ti, acaso-aru? —preguntó Kagura, quién se notaba algo sonrojada por la situación. El sádico, luego de quedarse en blanco un par de segundos, respondió ante esto.

—¿Q-qué? Sí, sí, supongo que es suficiente.

—¡Entonces dame mi abrigo-aru, maldito sádico!

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste, tuve que hacer esa asquerosidad contigo, pero al menos gané este maldito juego —festejó mientras limpiaba su boca de semejantes gérmenes, para luego estirar sus manos, en señal de que quería su abrigo de nuevo. Okita no tenía otra alternativa que dárselo por el momento, aunque seguía algo aturdido por lo que había ocurrido recién. ¿Acaso había sido Kagura quien lo había besado, apasionadamente, esta vez? Realmente lo había sorprendido.

—Espera... ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto lo hiciste... para obtener el abrigo por unas... tres o dos horas? —dijo el sádico, entrecortadamente.

—Sí-aru. No quiero morirme de frío. Pero créeme, me dio completo asco hacer eso, así que no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir-aru —aclaró Kagura, aún limpiando su boca de aquello, y sintiéndose victoriosa.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro, como digas. Igual no tengo tanto frío ahora.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que yo tengo algo que ver con eso, por favor-aru. Ya suficiente dignidad perdí por hoy. Dormiré algo más, si llegas a escuchar al barco me avisas. Estoy exhausta.

El sádico asintió, aún boquiabierto por lo que había ocurrido. No se podía explicar la situación, ¿esa era acaso la maldita mocosa que había conocido como una rival hace cinco años?

Pasaron las horas bastante rápido, por suerte no llovía tanto después de aquél trueno, y el frío no amenazaba de igual manera.


	10. La confrontación

**Capítulo 10: La confrontación.**

Luego de unas horas más de estar allí, por fin se acercaba el momento de partir de aquél deprimente planeta. Seguía lloviendo —como todo el tiempo que permanecieron allí—, pero el frío ya no era tan intenso. Sougo se las arregló con lo que tenía para no pasar demasiado frío, mientras miraba al vacío, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento. Su ida del Shinsengumi, el tiempo en el que fue un asesino a sueldo, y ahora los días que había estado con la China. No entendía muy bien cómo llegó a semejante sucesión de cosas, tan sólo habían ocurrido.

Kagura dormía profundamente, posiblemente porque era consciente de que el sádico no la iba a abandonar en aquél lugar. No sabía si era una corazonada o qué, pero la chica estaba segura de que los poderes de venganza no iban a apoderarse de éste, al menos por ahora.

—Oye, China, ¡despierta! —exclamó Sougo desde lo lejos, ya que no tenía ganas de hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse; sus heridas aún punzaban, y si bien estaba algo mejor, prefería no arriesgarse.

Luego de un par de segundos, se empiezan a sentir ronquidos. Aquél grito había tenido el efecto contrario al que Okita quería, y la China se encontraba profundamente dormida.

—¡China! ¡Levántate, maldita! ¡Vamos, el jodido barco llegará el cualquier momento!

—Sí... Sí, ya voy-aru —respondió Kagura, quien de a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos—. Podrías hablarme un poco mejor al menos-aru.

—Si no hago eso no te levantas. Estabas roncando como una cerda —defendió Okita; Kagura se levantó y comenzó a estirar sus músculos, llevando sus brazos hacia arriba y largando algún que otro bostezo—. Oye, ¿me ayudas? —Estiró las manos hacia la pelirroja.

—Oh, lo siento, los cerdos no podemos cargar personas-aru —burló Kagura—. Además, pareces un bebé pidiendo que te carguen-aru, compórtate como un hombre.

—Bueno, si tuviera que comparar tus ronquidos con los míos, creo que te pareces más a un hombre que y... ¡Oye! Creí que habíamos dejado lo de los golpes a esta altura, China —quejó el sádico.

—Vamos, sabes que no fue mucho-aru —respondió Kagura—. Ven, supongo que tendré que cargarte hasta el lugar. Tan sólo que no sea como princesa, por favor-aru —finalizó, mientras le tendía la mano al chico de los cabellos claros. Aquél puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así se dejó agarrar por la chica yato.

* * *

Luego de un largo viaje en aquél —algo viejo— barco volador, por fin llegaron al dichoso planeta. Kazu, como aquél se llamaba, era un pequeño planeta bastante aislado de todo, por lo cual poca gente lo frecuentaba. Kagura había conseguido un trabajo allí de pura casualidad: un cliente frecuente de ella la había recomendado como cazadora a un habitante de aquél extraño planeta, y la chica no iba a rechazar la propuesta. El problema venía de la mano de que estaba llegando unos días tarde de lo planeado por culpa de lo que le había ocurrido en la tierra, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su nuevo cliente.

—Todo es tu culpa-aru —miró al sádico, con un leve desprecio. Aquél le devolvió la mirada.

—¿De qué tengo la culpa?

—Si no fuera por ti, habría llegado a tiempo-aru. Ahora de seguro el cliente no me pagará, o rechazará mi trabajo-aru.

—No creo que sea tan tonto. Si es una bestia demasiado grande, imposible que alguien se las arregle solo con ella. Aún así, sigue sin ser mi culpa, ¿no te parece? —defendió el sádico, mirándola de reojo.

La China se dedicó a seguir de largo, sin contestarle (aunque aún agarrándolo en sus brazos); en aquél momento, era inútil hacerlo, una pérdida de tiempo.

Kazu era un planeta gélido, en el cual predominaban los colores fríos por todos sitios. Casi no habían casas a la vista, y todo parecía bastante tétrico para alguien que nunca había salido de la tierra. Kagura apuraba el paso —con su abrigo puesto, por supuesto— lo más que podía. Sougo se veía algo fascinado con los alrededores, era fácil notar esto debido a su cara de asombro. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo inusual que fuese el sitio, deseaba llegar a algún lugar cerrado cuanto antes: estaba muriendo de frío y la pelirroja se había apoderado del abrigo.

—Oye China, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?—dijo aquél, aferrándose al brazo de la yato con fuerza.

—¡No me apretes tanto-aru! Ya estamos por llegar... Creo —respondió, algo confusa.

—¡¿Crees?! —exclamó el sádico— Esto es algo serio China, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, o sino moriré...

—No exageres-aru —rió—. Creo que era por aquí, en una casa cerca de un pequeño lago y aislada de todo, o al menos eso recuerdo...

—¿¡Recuerdas!? —volvió a gritar.

—Ya cálmate. Mira, creo que es aquella casa-aru.

Se apuraron lo más que pudieron, y entraron al sitio luego de que una persona les abriera la puerta. La casa era de madera y, si bien por fuera parecía bastante sombría, por dentro era increíblemente acogedora y cálida. Parecía la típica casa de una familia cazadora, debido a que estaba llena de cabezas de diferentes bestias que dejaron a Kagura perpleja por su rareza: nunca había visto nada similar.

—Pueden sentarse por aquí, mi esposo vendrá en un momento —dijo la aparente ama de casa. Vestía un abrigado traje de cuero, acompañado por botas de lo mismo. Aún así, por su cara se podía notar su natural color de piel azul, acompañado por un cabello rubio. Físicamente era rechoncha, y su marido, quien empezaba a entrar a la sala, se veía de igual manera, tan sólo que éste tenía el cabello negro.

—¿Tú eres la cazadora que se suponía debía venir hace tres días aquí? ¿Kagura? —preguntó el hombre, algo serio. De todas formas, no se lo notaba muy enojado tampoco.

—Sí-aru. Siento la demora, estaba de vacaciones en la Tierra y tuve unos percances al volver-aru —contestó la amanto, inclinando la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados—. Por la demora, no le cobraré la encomienda-aru. Y lamento la demora.

—Oh, no te preocupes, tan sólo está fingiendo ser duro contigo, pero la verdad es que hasta se preocupó de que no supieras dónde era la casa, no te preocupes querida —dijo la señora, mientras movía las manos aleatoriamente, en señal de despreocupación.

—Cariño... —respondió el hombre, poniendo los ojos en blanco, para a continuación largar un soplido— Está bien, aceptaré lo que no cobrar el pedido, pero ya no se ve casi nada allá afuera, ¿por qué no te... se quedan aquí y luego realizan el trabajo? ¿Él es tu asistente, no? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Okita, y mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Sí-aru, pero por ahora lo traje conmigo únicamente, no puede pelear porque está lesionado —justificó la China, colocando su mano en el hombro de Sougo.

—Oye, ya me puedo mover bastante bie... —intentó aclarar el sádico pero, antes de decir nada, Kagura le tapó la boca con la misma mano que antes se encontraba en el hombro de aquél.

—No puede pelear-aru, pero yo me encargaré de esto. ¿Me puede contar los detalles de la bestia y eso? ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga con ella?

—Vamos, deja eso para mañana, deben estar cansados de semejante viaje desde ¡la Tierra! hasta aquí. Por hoy pueden comer algo y dormir como se debe —sonrió la señora a Kagura. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

—No creo que sea lo mejor-aru, hace varios días que había prometido venir y me atrasé, no siento que pueda aceptar eso-aru...

—Qué más da, Kuzune tiene razón, deberían descansar, luego para mañana tendrán el tiempo debido para dedicarle a esto y les contaré de qué va. Por ahora pueden ir al cuarto de huéspedes —el señor resopló y apuntó su brazo en dirección de un cuarto bastante pequeño que se encontraba en la esquina de la pequeña casa—. No les molesta dormir en la misma habitación, ¿no? Es lo único que tenemos aquí.

—Está bien-aru. Nos arreglaremos, y muchas gracias por la hospitalidad —Kagura hizo una reverencia, y se levantó del asiento.

* * *

Okita estaba bastante callado aquella noche, no había dicho mucha cosa en la cena —más bien Kagura había sido la que lideraba la conversación— y ahora estaba sentado en la cama del cuatro de huéspedes, con la parte de arriba del kimono doblada hacia abajo, para ver cómo estaban los cortes de su espalda. Quitó aquella venda que le había colocado la China esa noche en la Yorozuya, y luego colocó la mano en su espalda. Dolía menos que hace un par de días definitivamente, pero aún así estaba muy caliente la zona. Quería pelear, pero no podía aún, o al menos mientras Kagura se diese cuenta. Volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con la vestimenta que traía, y segundos después pudo sentirse la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

—...sí, sí-aru, hasta mañana Kuzune-san —se podía sentir suavemente cómo Kagura trataba con la señora del lugar en el fondo, antes de entrar a la habitación por completo. Al cerrar la puerta, largó un soplido.

—No sabía que eras tan buena para tratar con gente mayor, China —dijo el sádico, mientras colocaba aquél pedazo de tela atrás de la cama—. Realmente no creí que habías madurado tanto en estos años.

—Siempre fui así-aru —Kagura también se sentó en su cama, aunque aquella traía puesto un piyama ahora, que parecía había salido de su bolso, el cual por algo estaban tan lleno de cosas. Tomó su paraguas y lo colocó al lado de su cama—. Al menos yo dije algo, no como tú.

—Es que te veías tan entusiasmada charlando con tu nueva amiga, que no quise interrumpir —defendió Sougo, y Kagura simplemente miró en otra dirección—. ¿Por qué colocaste el paraguas al lado tuyo? ¿Acaso desconfías de ellos?

—Es por seguridad más que nada-aru. Uno nunca sabe qué cosas pueden pasar mientras se duerme —replicó, para luego largar un bostezo—. Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado en todo el día? No has dicho casi nada.

—Nada en concreto.

—Mmm... Ah, sí, por favor deja de intentar hacerte el fuerte frente a los demás, aún no puedes luchar y yo lo sé-aru.

—¿Cómo que no? Ya estoy en buena forma.

—A ver, muéstrame tu espalda-aru.

—China, si quieres que me desvista no seas tan directa, me avergüenzas.

Kagura resopló, y se levantó de su cama, acercándose a la otra esquina de la habitación, donde se encontraba el sádico. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, quítatelo-aru.

—Oye, vayamos un poco más lento, qui...

—Te estoy hablando en serio-aru. Si no lo haces tú...

—¿Qué, me lo quitarás a la fuerza?

—Si me obligas a hacerlo-aru...

—Te dije que ya estoy bien.

—No me dejas remedio-aru... —Kagura bajó ágilmente, aunque el sádico se le adelantó, haciendo que ésta cayera en la cama.

—¿Ves? Ya me puedo mover bie... —Sougo tuvo que agarrarse la espalda luego de esto, no aguantaba el dolor. Sus ojos se pusieron algo brillosos, y Kagura se le adelantó de nuevo: agarró el kimono del sádico y lo bajó rápidamente, para encontrar una espalda completamente dañada y sin cicatrizar aún. Si superficialmente el dolor parecía profundo, era inclusive peor lo que le dolía la espalda a Okita en ese momento. Por unos segundos inclusive, algunos de sus cabellos se pegaron al rojo vivo de sus heridas. Kagura intentó quitarlos rápido para que no hubiese dolor, pero fue imposible evitar el dolor. La China no podía verle la cara, pero una clara lágrima estaba descendiendo por la mejilla de aquél chico, dada la magnitud del dolor.

—Eres un imbécil sin remedio-aru —comenzó la yato, y volvió a su bolso para romper un poco más de tela de su vestimenta—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto a estar así-aru?

—Quiero pelear, no quiero estar en cama por tres días seguidos. No lo entiendes.

—Ahora por tu culpa serán inclusive más de tres, por querer hacerte el ágil-aru. Deberías hacerme caso de vez en cuando —la China terminó de atar la tela con cuidado, y volvió a colocar el kimono donde estaba antes.

—Como si tú pudieras entender... —respondió el chico, acomodándose la ropa que traía puesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo-aru? —curioseó la China, enfrentándolo esta vez, mirándolo cara a cara.

—Nada. Me iré a dormir.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de todo esto-aru. Estoy harta de que siempre seas tan cerrado conmigo. Estoy harta de que un día me molestes y al otro estés serio porque te digo algo. Estoy harta de no saber por qué siempre te pones así cuando te hablo de algo en serio. Estoy harta de nunca entender absolutamente nada-aru.

—Ajam —respondió con total indiferencia e ignorando la mirada de la China. Tan sólo quería dormir, después de todo, y supuso que ésta no hablaba muy en serio.

—¡Escúchame imbécil! ¡Más te vale que empieces a ser honesto conmigo-aru, sino ahí sí no podrás volver a pararte del dolor!

—China, exageras —resopló Sougo—. No entiendo por qué tanto enfado, la verdad. Si quieres saber algo, tan sólo pregúntalo.

—Ya te he preguntado todo mil veces-aru, pero nunca te molestas en contestar. Me pone bastante triste la idea de estar viajando con alguien que apenas conozco-aru, y que no tiene intención alguna de decir nada, sea por estupidez propia o por orgullo.

—Vamos, no te interesa saber nada sobre mí. Sé sincera.

—¿Crees que te preguntaría si no me interesara, idiota-aru? —contestó violentamente, agarrándolo del cuello de la ropa con fuerza. La China estaba harta de no enterarse de nada, y quería saber de una vez por todas qué le pasaba a su compañero.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? Podrías arrepentirte de eso.

—Sí. Y no, no me arrepentiré de nada-aru.

—Agradecería que me soltaras primero—solicitó el sádico, y la China quitó sus manos del kimono del cual lo estaba agarrando—. Bien, hasta mañana —dijo, y se acercó a la cama.

—¡Oye!

—Está bien, lo intenté al menos —se resignó, y volteó para verla a la cara. Ambos estaban parados en medio de la habitación, mirándose fijamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Emmm —Kagura buscaba en sus recuerdos, hasta que se le vino a la mente el día de ayer, el famoso juego creado por el sádico para pasar el tiempo—. ¿A cuánta gente asesinaste desde que... te volviste un asesino en la Edo-aru?

—¿Crees que cuento la cantidad de gente que mato?

Kagura permaneció en silencio, bajando la cabeza. La idea de que aquella gente que había matado podía ser inocente invadía su cabeza constantemente desde que mencionó haber matado dos mil quinientas personas aquél día. No sabía ni siquiera si sentirse decepcionada, debido a que ella sabía que de eso se trataba ser un asesino.

—No fue tanta como te dije ayer igual. Y la mayoría de ellos eran gente enemiga de la persona que me contrataba, nadie realmente inocente, por si te preocupa —respondió, a lo que la China volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿En verdad-aru?

—Sí, lo digo en serio.

—Y... ¿Me contarás por qué abandonaste el Shinsengumi?

—...

—Sabía que no dirías nada-aru. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué siempre quedas así cuando te pregunto sobre eso-aru?

—...

—¿Me dirás algo siquiera-aru? —Kagura lo agarró de ambos hombros, y luego con una de sus manos agarró el mentón del sádico y lo levantó— No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes todo con detalles, pero estas son cosas que merezco saber, ¿no crees-aru? Además, uno siempre se siente mejor cuando habla sobre sus problemas con los demás-aru.

—¿Crees que esa tonta filosofía funcionará conmigo?

—Tú eres el tonto aquí si crees que me rendiré tan fácil-aru. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, y haré que vuelvas con ellos, ¡ya lo verás-aru!

Sougo sonrió por reflejo. Mandó un soplido, y agarró todo el coraje que pudo en ese entonces para tomar la mano de la China, la cual se encontraba en su hombro en aquél momento.

—Supongo que podría contarte la versión superficial.

Kagura abrió los ojos de golpe, por fin tanta persistencia había servido de algo.

—¿En serio-aru?

—Podría intentarlo.

—Soy toda oídos-aru.

—Digamos que yo hice algo malo y por eso me fui a Edo. Esa es la historia.

—¡Pero eso ya lo sabía-aru!

—Ey, te dije que sería superficial. Deberías estar contesta de que pude decírtelo y no quejarte.

—...

—Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste-aru?

—Digamos que... le hice daño a alguien.

—Y ese daño... ¿Qué tipo de daño fue-aru? ¿Emocional? ¿Físico?

—Eso lo dejaremos para otro día...

—...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dañé físicamente a alguien.

—¿Y por qué-aru?

—Porque así soy. Soy un tonto sin remedio alguno, que no ha aprendido nada en todos estos años.

—¿Fue al gorila-aru? —preguntó Kagura, algo asustada. Aquella vibra de humor que tenía el sádico se había ido, y sus ojos rojos la miraban con total seriedad.

—Nunca le haría nada a Kondou-san.

—Lo sé-aru. Lo siento por preguntar eso.

—Está bien.

—Entonces... ¿Toshi?

Sougo bajó la mirada. Asintió levemente, y la China pudo notarlo.

—¿Qué... qué fue lo que le hiciste-aru?

Kagura no sabía qué decir exactamente en el momento, temía que algo muy grave hubiera ocurrido con Hijikata y preguntar sólo para hacer que el sádico se sintiera inclusive peor, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía intrigada por la situación.

—Ya no puede utilizar la espada y es mi culpa.

—¿Q-qué? No creo que eso sea posible-aru.

—Por una tontería discutimos y todo se tornó demasiado serio, no quise hacerle nada grave pero todo se me fue de las manos... Por eso me di cuenta que no podía seguir allí. Debía irme y hacer algo que... No pusiera en peligro a más gente que me importa.

Kagura se sentía bastante desconcertada frente a todo. ¿Cómo que el sádico había hecho que Toshi no pudiera utilizar más la espada? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? Esas y un millón más de preguntas se le venían a la cabeza, pero sabía que no podía simplemente preguntar todo de una vez.

—¿Y tú crees que eso es una excusa suficiente para dejar el Shinsengumi-aru? De seguro te están buscando por todos lados, les importas mucho-aru.

—Sí, sí, lo sé... De hecho me estaban buscando por Edo, pero por suerte logré esquivarlos.

—Eres un tonto-aru.

—Lo sé.

—Ellos no te dirán nada malo si vuelves-aru.

—Lo sé.

—De seguro si simplemente te disculpas todo volverá a la normalidad-aru.

—También lo sé.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho-aru?

—Me da vergüenza volver a verlos. Luego de, por una razón tan tonta, hacer semejante cosa, no puedo simplemente fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Prefiero...

—¿Prefieres arruinarte la vida y terminar casi muerto-aru? ¿Eso prefieres?

—A estas alturas, s...

—Idiota —Kagura lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho—. Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase-aru.

—Pero si ya sabes qué diré.

—Pero no quiero que lo hagas-aru.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que pienses en la muerte como algo tan simple, que simplemente ocurre-aru. No ahora. Tienes que estar centrado en esto-aru. Quiero que estés cien por ciento concentrado en ser mi ayudante, dejando todo esto atrás, y quiero que me prometas que no harás semejante idiotez de nuevo-aru. Si cumples con esto, te prometeré que voy a ayudarte a sacarte esa vergüenza que tienes de ver a los tontos policías, y volverás con ellos cuando te aburras de derrotar monstruos conmigo-aru.

—Como si fuera tan fá...

—Prométeme que lo intentarás-aru —Kagura extendió su mano, con el meñique como único dedo saliente de ésta: quería forjar la promesa como era costumbre en la Tierra. El sádico, si bien al principio estaba algo desorientado, terminó por estirar también su mano, y cerrar el puño, a excepción de su dedo más pequeño.

Ambos forjaron la promesa entrelazando sus dedos.

Aunque, segundos después, la fuerza del dedo de Kagura hizo torcer al de Sougo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó aquél.

—Para que cada vez que te duela, recuerdes que tienes una promesa por cumplir-aru.


	11. Mi Atsuko

**Capítulo 11: Mi Atsuko**

Las camas de ambos se encontraban posicionadas en paralelo, a unos casi tres metros. Hace unos minutos habían tenido aquella charla, y el sádico no podía conciliar el sueño del todo.

—Oye, China, ¿estás despierta?—preguntó.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

—Oye Chi... —su intento de volverla a llamar, se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ronquido—. ¡Sé que estás despierta, no ronques como una cerda a propósito! —exclamó.

—Vaya, no funcionó-aru. Tan sólo quería dormir un poco, no pude hacerlo muy bien en estos días —quejó aquella.

—¿En serio puedes dormir bien en una situación así? Estamos en un planeta completamente desconocido, con gente completamente desconocida. ¿Y si se les da por atacarnos? ¿Si algún desastre natural ocurre? Creo que fue una muy mala idea que aceptaras un trabajo aquí.

—¿Quién eres, mi madre? Yo sé lo que hago, tranquilízate, ¿quieres-aru? —reprochó Kagura, dándose vuelta para hablarle a los ojos.

Okita calló por unos segundos.

—Sólo quería que quedara bien en claro que la promesa también vale para ti. Deberías ser menos distraída —aclaró, para luego voltearse.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres-aru?

El sádico largó un fuerte ronquido, burlándose de la chica. Kagura tomó su paraguas y, a modo de broma, apuntó hacia la cabeza de él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, se sintió un fuerte ruido que provenía de afuera.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —gritaron al unísono.

Kagura saltó de la cama, y se posicionó apuntando a la puerta. En ese entonces, se oyó cómo ésta se abría.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ayuda! ¡Es Kazo! ¡Mi esposo está en peligro! ¡Esa bestia lo ha agarrado! ¡Lo matará! —gritó, muy asustada, la mujer.

Kagura, tomándola de las manos, dio un paso al frente.

—No te preocupes, Kuzune. Si estamos aquí es para ayudar-aru. Oye, sádico, encárgate de ella. Yo derrotaré a la bestia de mientras. ¡Asegúrate que no haga ninguna locura, ¿quieres-aru?!

Okita, si bien tenía muchísimas ganas de pelear, no pudo evitar sentir el fresco ardor aún presente en su espalda, por lo cual se mantuvo con la señora.

Por su parte la pelirroja avanzó, dirigiéndose hacia la "puerta" de la casa —la cual ya era inexistente, debido a que aquél bicho había roto absolutamente todo. Se sentían los escalofríos por todas partes, y apenas había visión clara.

—Habrá que entrar en calor entonces-aru.

Sonándose los dedos, observó fríamente la situación. Por lo que sus ojos podían distinguir, se sentía al señor de la casa pidiendo auxilio, dado que la bestia —que medía unos diez metros de alto aproximadamente, ¿o quizás más?— lo tenía atrapado en sus, ¿colmillos? Algo así se podía visualizar.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡La bestia enorme no, esa cosa que tienes en tu boca-aru! Bueno, boca... ¡Lo que eso sea! Escúchame-aru. ¡Necesito que grites lo más fuerte que puedas!

—¡¿Así está bien?! —gritó.

—¡No! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Mucho más fuerte! ¡No me importa si te quedas sin voz-aru!

—¡Está bien! Pero, ¿qué digo? ¿Se supone que grite alguna palabra en particular? ¿O que simplemente haga un grito al azar?

—¡¿Acaso importa eso ahora-aru?! ¡No lo sé! ¡Grita lo que tengas dentro! ¡En estos momentos nada importa!

—¡Bien! ¿Algo así como mis órganos internos? Es que realmente no he tenido una buena educación, y no sabría bien qué decir... ¡Sabía que algún día iba a arrepentirme de haber abandonado la escuela, diablos!

—¡Ese chiste fue tan malo que ni siquiera parece sacado de un fanfiction de _Gintama_ , imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa en una situación de tal peligro-aru?!

—¡¿Para qué le está pidiendo a mi esposo que grite?! ¿Acaso ve que está en una situación en la que ni puede pensar con claridad? Por todos los santos. Qué será de él ahora, no quiero ni imaginarlo —exclamó la señora con los ojos algo llorosos, para luego tapárselos.

—¿No es obvio, señora? Lo hace porque es imposible ver algo con claridad en semejante noche y con nada que le alumbre. Al menos con los gritos de Kazo-san podrá saber dónde está, y acercarse con cautela. Podrá parecer algo tonta por como planteó todo, pero eso no refleja las verdaderas intenciones de esta imbécil —sonrió Okita, colocando su mano en el hombro de Kuzune, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

—¡Te destruiré-aru! —la yato corrió a toda velocidad, hacia la dirección donde sentía los gritos. Empezaba a sentir cierto aroma fuerte, y eso le daba más garantías de que estaba cerca de aquella _cosa_. Dio un par de disparos cerca del suelo, y al parecer uno de ellos pegó justo en el blanco. Se sintió un fuerte quejido.

—¡Ten cuidado! —gritó la señora, preocupada— ¡No vayas a dispararle!

—No te preocupes-aru, no lo haré —aseguró Kagura.

Debido a su momentánea distracción, sumada con la ira contenida en la bestia, la pelirroja recibió un contundente golpe en el estómago, posiblemente proveniente de una de las "manos" de su enemigo. Aquello la obligó a escupir una enorme cantidad de sangre. Con su mano izquierda agarró su pecho y apretó con mucha fuerza. Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos.

—¡China, ten cuidado! ¡Va a atacarte de nuevo seguro! ¡Vuelve! —gritó Sougo bastante alborotado y desenvainando su espada sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Si te acercas tan sólo un metro te mataré-aru! ¡Deja que me encargue de esto! ¡Confía en mí, sádico imbécil!

En ese segundo, el animal se acercó a Kagura para darle el golpe definitivo.

—¿¡Qué acaso estás ciega!? ¡Está detrás de t... —sin que el de los cabellos claros pudiera terminar la frase, se sintieron varios balazos. Kazo dejó de gritar en ese instante, y la bestia cayó al suelo. No parecía poder moverse.

—Ven, agarra mi mano. ¿Estás bien-aru? —preguntó Kagura.

—Sí, no me ha hecho nada —el hombre se encontraba bastante débil y angustiado—. Acaso está... ¿muerto? ¿A-Atsuko?

—¡Querido! ¡No te le acerques! —gritó Kuzune, corriendo hacia él. Okita intentó detenerla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Por lo tanto, lentamente decidió acercarse a Kagura, quién estaba en el suelo y se notaba cansada por el enfrentamiento.

—¡Atsuko! ¡Atsuko, respóndeme! —dijo el señor. Kagura no terminaba de entender la situación.

—¿Por qué te lamentas ahora? Habías dicho que lo derrotase, y he cumplido mi trabajo-aru.

Kazo no podía hablar claramente de la angustia. La mujer, colocando su mano en el hombro de él, entrecerró los ojos.

—Kazo siempre ha amado cazar bestias. Todos debemos ganarnos la vida haciendo algo, ¿cierto? Nuestra casa está llena de cualquier cabeza puedas imaginar. Bestias de diferentes lugares, inclusive de planetas extranjeros podría llegarse a encontrar ahí —la señora tragó saliva—. Sin embargo, un día de estos encontramos algo indomable, que no se podía capturar tan fácilmente: a este... Bicho extraño, por así decirle. Todas las mañanas Kazo salía con sus armas para cazar, y volvía sin éxito, sin poder capturar a dicha bestia.

—De tanta frustración, decidí buscar otros métodos para poder capturarle. Primero intenté con comida, luego con trampas inventadas en el momento para atraerlo de alguna forma. Nada funcionaba. Entre todo eso, y con una increíble cantidad de furia encima por no poder hacer nada, un día decidí hablarle. Al principio tan sólo le decía malas palabras, como "¡Muérete ya!" o "¡Por tu culpa nos estamos quedando sin reservas de comida!", luego simplemente le contaba relatos que me habían ocurrido hace tiempo, mis anécdotas más graciosas. Por más de que debía correr de sus ataques cada vez que lo hacía, no me importaba. De alguna forma, me empezaba a acostumbrar a eso.

—La culpa fue mía... —comenzó Kuzune—. Sabía que mi marido se había encariñado con la bestia, y por eso sugerí que debíamos contratar a alguien para que lo matase de una vez por todas. Kazo no podía hacer nada, porque nos estábamos quedando sin comida —la señora moqueó un poco, y prosiguió—. Por esa razón te llamamos a ti.

—Pero demoraste bastante en venir, lo cual me dio bastante tiempo para seguir visitando a esta pequeña —colocó su mano en el hombro de la bestia—. En ese entonces, pensé que debía ponerle un nombre que reflejara lo que ésta significaba para mí, por lo cual busqué en internet algo que significara "cálido". Eso es, lo que Atsuko para mi, en este feroz, crudo y frío planeta. Estar con ella me daba la calidez que hasta ahora sólo podía sentir en la comodidad de mi casa —el señor largó otra lágrima, y posó sus ojos esta vez en Kagura—. Tú no te preocupes, hiciste lo que debías, pequeña. Y perdón si los aburrí con mi historia.

La pelirroja se estaba aguantando las lágrimas en aquél instante.

—De seguro Atsuko me extrañaba porque desde hace un día que no iba a hablarle y por eso vino. Sin embargo, no esperaba que no me hiciera daño en lo absoluto.

—G-gracias por esto Kazo-san, no lo olvidaré-aru.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, no importa.

* * *

Luego de haber, entre todos, agarrado a la enorme Atsuko, Kagura y Kazo realizaron un enorme pozo al lado de la pequeña casa. Allí enterraron al animal, completo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Se van tan pronto? —preguntó Kuzune, mientras Kagura agarraba sus cosas y las colocaba en la maleta.

—Sí-aru, tenemos otras cosas y no podemos darnos el lujo de atrasarlas también —sonrió la yato—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Okita también saludo a aquella familia, y luego siguió caminando con la pelirroja, camino hacia la terminal.

El planeta seguía igual de frío que cuando habían llegado el día anterior, y faltaba todavía bastante para llegar a la terminal e irse de allí. Kagura caminaba cabizbaja, y el sádico la miraba desde atrás.

—Oye, ¿puedes ir más lento? Me cuesta bastante caminar así.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Es que hace mucho frío, y pensé que querías llegar cuanto antes-aru, como yo —contestó, frenando el paso unos segundos hasta que Sougo la alcanzara.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó el sádico, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Kagura—. No estarás triste por lo de hace unas horas pensando que es tu culpa, ¿o sí?

—¿Eh? No, no estoy triste por eso-aru, sólo me encuentro algo pensativa.

—¿Con respecto a qué? Si se puede saber...

—Me puse a reflexionar sobre aquella bestia, sobre Atsuko-aru.

—Ahh...

—Primero que nada, ¿cómo sabía Kazo que era hembra-aru?

—¿Tú crees que en verdad lo pensó tanto así? Yo creo que sólo buscó en Google y se fijó el primer resultado que encontró que tuviera un significado así...

Kagura lo golpeó en la cabeza con el dedo índice.

—¿Eres tonto? Esto es algo importante-aru.

—Creo que le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto, simplemente es un extraterrestre que se encariño con un animal extraño y le dio pena matarlo. Eso es todo.

—Lo sé, superficialmente es eso, pero piensa un poco más-aru... Sé que te cuesta, pero inténtalo.

Okita la golpeó en la cabeza con el dedo índice.

Luego de ello, comenzaron una pelea de golpearse mutuamente con sus dedos índices, hasta que se cansaron.

—A lo que me refiero es... ¿No crees que todos tenemos un Atsuko en nuestras vidas-aru?

—Creo que estás intentando ser demasiado profunda para un simple fanfiction, China.

—¿¡En serio vas a romper la cuarta pared otra vez!? ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Kagura se enojó un poco, y siguió caminando.

—Bueno, está bien, explícame a qué te referías con eso.

—¿Me oirás sin reirte-aru?

—Me estás pidiendo casi lo imposible, pero intentaré no hacerlo.

—A lo que me refería era... Creo que todos tenemos a alguien, o algo, que nos hace sentir así. Que en el más intenso frío, nos da calidez-aru. Obviamente no de forma literal, pero creo que se entiende lo que quiero decir-aru.

—¿Como aquél día que estabas muerta de frío y terminaste por abrazarme?

—Exacto... ¿Qué? Espera, ¡no! ¡No me refería a eso, idiota-aru!

—¿Entonces?

—Como por ejemplo, aquellas tardes en la Yorozuya quejándonos por no tener qué comer... O aquellas veces que salía con Sadaharu a dar un paseo aún hiciera frío o estuviera lloviendo-aru.

—Mmm, creo que entiendo lo que dices.

—Y tú...

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cuál sería tu Atsuko-aru?

—La verdad es que, no lo sé... Aquellos días supongo que eran los del cuartel, Kondou-san, el tonto de Hijikata, inclusive me atrevería a decir que el inútil de Yamazaki... —Sougo paró luego de recordar a su hermana, y se puso algo melancólico con el asunto—. De todas formas, ¿por qué me preguntas estas tonterías?

—No lo sé, supongo que porque es un camino largo hasta la terminal y quería conversar sobre algo-aru.

—Huh, ya veo.

Siguieron caminando por unos cuantos minutos más a pesar de lo cansados que se encontraban. Poco a poco se aproximaban más al destino.

—¿Sabes qué, China? —comenzó el sádico— Me sorprendiste con tus habilidades ayer. Esperaba menos de ti.

—¿Ves-aru? Debes confiar más en mi —alzó la vista Kagura, y sonrió confiadamente.

—Creo que esto será más interesante de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué era lo que esperabas-aru?

—No sé, supongo que tener que intervenir o algo en la pelea.

—Ja, como si no hubieras intentado hacerlo antes-aru.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo los oídos bastante entrenados para este tipo de situaciones , sé que desenvainaste tu espada porque creías que tenías que intervenir, pero no fue necesario al final, ¿cierto? Así que ahora puedes estar más tranquilo-aru.

En eso Okita se detuvo, y la pelirroja, al notarlo, también paró de caminar un segundo.

—¿Qué ocurre-aru?

Sougo levantó la vista y sus ojos carmesí se centraron en la China.

—¿Qué-aru?

—Lo lamento, pero no quiero terminar igual de mal que aquél viejo.

—¿Q-Qué dices?

El sádico se acercó hacia ella, y estiró su mano hasta alcanzarle la cintura.

—¿Qué haces-aru? S-suéltame... —ordenó Kagura, tartamudeando un poco.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta entenderlo, China? Creí que el día de hoy estabas más profunda y pensativa.

Sougo quería ser más directo con el asunto, y demostrarle que ella era importante para él tanto como Atsuko lo era para Kazo, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil. En un rápido movimiento se acercó hacia ella, y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Luego de esto siguió adelante.

—Vamos, ya queda poco para llegar. Mejor apúrate. ¿O acaso lo que dije te dejó helada?

—Eh...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo... Lo siento-aru...

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—La verdad es que... Con todo este viento y ruido... No pude escuchar absolutamente nada-aru... ¿Podrías repetirlo?

El sádico quedó con cara de póker por unos segundos. Suspiró, y siguió caminando.

—Oye, dime-aru, ¿qué dijiste?

—Esto es tan cliché... No lo puedo creer —colocó la palma de su mano en su rostro, mientras seguía caminando.

Kagura lo seguía desde atrás, y por ambos lados saltaba a preguntarle, pero el sádico la ignoraba.

—¿No que tu oído estaba entrenado para este tipo de situaciones? ¿Que podías escuchar bien?

—Sí, tienes razón-aru.

—Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Lo escuchaste o no? —desesperó Sougo, quieto y dado vuelta.

—No lo sé sádico, pero algo me dice que si te lo digo no será divertido. Vamos, ya hemos llegado-aru.

—¿No será divertido? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

—Pensé que a estas alturas ya era bastante obvio-aru.

Abandonado el frío, por fin habían llegado a la terminal. Mañana sería otro día.


	12. Un viejo conocido

**Capítulo 12: Un viejo conocido**

—¡¿Tres días?! No puedo creer que tengamos tres días de viaje.

—No seas tonto-aru, hay que aprovechar la situación —respondió la pelirroja, tocándose el cabello con las manos— hay que utilizar este tiempo para que finalmente te recuperes, y así hasta podrás pelear por fin-aru.

—Ahora que lo pienso, podrías tener razón...

—¿Podrías? Jamás me dirías que de verdad estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad-aru?

—Eso puede esperar.

Kagura suspiró.

Se subieron al nuevo barco volador, para luego sentarse cómodamente en éste.

—¿Y? ¿A qué planeta se supone que estamos yendo ahora?

Kagura comenzó a ojear un par de hojas que traía en su equipaje.

—Según esto, el destino final vendría a ser un planeta llamado... ¿Shi? Y según esta descripción, es un planeta muy caluroso en donde hay en su mayoría arena-aru. No pareciera que fuera habitable por la descripción, pero —la yato siguió buscando entre sus papeles, los cuales estaban algo arrugados; algunos inclusive parecían ilegibles a simple vista— está repleto de gusanos de arena-aru. O al menos eso pareciera que dice aquí.

—¿Siquiera puedes leer eso? —Okita se acercó hacia los papeles, y en seguida Kagura trató de alejarse de él, posiblemente por lo recién ocurrido afuera, que la había dejado algo inquieta— Oye, ¿qué te ocurre?

—N-nada, voy a tomar una siesta-aru. Según tengo entendido haremos unas cuantas paradas en otros planetas para cambiar de barcos y eso. Shi está muy lejos de aquí, así que no es raro-aru.

—¿Quieres recostarte en mi regazo? Seré bueno contigo y te dejaré que lo hagas, aunque tú la última vez hayas sido tan cruel conmig...

—Estoy bien así, gracias-aru —Kagura se recostó hacia el lado opuesto tan rápido como pudo.

—Pues qué aburrido —murmuró Sougo, mientras posicionaba su vista en la ventana, pensativo.

* * *

Luego de unos casi tres días de viajes sin nada interesante de por medio —sólo aquellos dos bajando y subiendo de barcos voladores, algún que otro intento por parte del sádico de molestar a la China fallido y mucho, pero mucho silencio— por fin habían llegado a Shi.

Tal y como lo había indicado previamente Kagura, este nuevo planeta estaba completamente desierto, y el calor ya les estaba quitando el poco oxígeno que tenían. Se quitaron todas las prendas de más que traían de Kazu, y ya comenzaban los quejidos sobre el pesado clima presente.

—Qué calor... —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Sabes dónde se supone que está el cliente? No podemos estar demasiado tiempo aquí, o moriremos.

—Según esto... El cliente no vive aquí-aru, pero estará esperando en su propio... ¿vehículo?

—¿A qué se refiere con vehículo? ¿Qué acaso no hablaste con él directamente?

—No... Uno de sus subordinados fue el que me lo indicó-aru, en el momento no pensé en preguntar.

—Vaya que eres tonta —dijo Okita, con la mano en la cara.

—Debería estar por aquí-aru... Voy a buscarlo —dijo aquella chica, ignorando al sádico por completo; así había sido durante estos días, y aquél se encontraba bastante molesto, ya que no lograba entender el por qué.

Dando un par de pasos torpes hacia la izquierda, siguiendo un poco hacia adelante, y luego volviendo a ir para la derecha, Kagura se sentía un poco mareada. Con su paraguas y todo le costaban mucho ese tipo de climas todavía. Además, era incierto el sitio donde se hallaría el cliente.

Sin embargo, el sitio se le hacía... ¿Familiar? Sentía que hace mucho tiempo había estado allí, aunque no recordaba exactamente si era porque había tenido que cazar algo o qué. Además, el calor no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Oye, ¿no es ese... ese barco? —inquirió Sougo apuntando hacia la dirección opuesta a la de la yato.

—Ese... ¡Ese barco-aru! ¡No puede ser! —gritó la China, eufórica.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién es?

* * *

Luego de haber trotado prácticamente hasta la ubicación del barco —por parte de Kagura, ya que Okita no parecía entender bien la situación— se posicionaron en frente a éste.

La puerta se abría muy lentamente, e inclusive algo de vapor se desprendió del vehículo en la larga espera. Un pirata espacial, con una pistola en la mano y su capa roja siempre allí presente y su acompañante, una yato con un traje de color violeta y un sombrero para protegerse del Sol allí aparecieron minutos después.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Kagura, incrédula ante la situación— ¡Sakamoto Tatsuma! ¡Uno de los cuatro rebeldes Joui! ¡El tipo que se la pasa riendo-aru!

—Qué buena descripción me has dado, ¡hahahaha! —el hombre con gafas comenzó a reír— ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?!

Como era de costumbre, luego de esto Sakamoto se arrimó hacia la esquina y comenzó a vomitar. Mutsu, quién estaba a su lado, suspiró y luego observó al dúo, seria.

—¿Y este quién es, Kagura-chan? —preguntó a la otra yato— Creíamos que vendrías sola.

—Este es... Mi compañero-aru —contestó.

—Ya veo. Pueden pasar al barco, si quieren—ofreció Mutsu—. Nosotros... Ya iremos. Adelántense por favor.

Luego de dichas esas palabras, agarró a su capitán de la capa para arrastrarlo hacia adentro.

—Oye, ¡Mutsu! ¡Espera, no seas tan cruel, hahaha! —rogó el lider del Kaientai, pero ya era demasiado tarde, dado que ya estaba siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Se supone que ese es uno de los ex compañeros de Danna y Katsura? —preguntó Sougo.

—Así es-aru. Sé que parece tonto, pero es bastante fuerte, más con toda esta gente que tiene consigo. Yo no lo subestimaría —respondió—. Aunque sí, es un poco imbécil-aru —murmuró, tapándose un poco la boca.

—Oh mira, pensé que no ibas a contestarme de nuevo —contestó éste, también tapándose la boca para que no lo escucharan.

Kagura ignoró este último comentario, y siguió caminando.

* * *

—Así que, Kagura... Te preguntarás por qué te hemos llamado esta vez —dijo el líder.

—¿De nuevo quieren ayuda con gusanos de arena-aru? Porque realmente no puedo perder mucho el tiempo, tengo trabajo por hacer-aru

—No hahaha, aquella vez que nos encontramos en Zin fue pura coincidencia. Esta vez se trata de algo un poco más... serio —respondió, quitándose las gafas.

—Tú y la seriedad no se llevan muy bien que digamos-aru.

—Tendré que intervenir yo entonces —comenzó Mutsu—. Necesitamos tu ayuda en una misión.

La yato resopló.

—Ya les he dicho, no puedo perder el tiempo con esas cosas-aru. Ya de por sí perdí demasiado tiempo en un viaje de tres días hasta aquí-aru.

—Y si te digo que... ¿Tiene que ver con Kintoki?—respondió, levantando el mentón y colocando su mano debajo de éste.

—¿Quién-aru?

—Se refiere a Gin-san —contestó Mutsu.

—¿Gin-chan? —preguntó, muy sorprendida, Kagura.

—¿Saben dónde está Danna? —siguió Sougo.

—Desafortunadamente no, pero ese es el plan. Él, Katsura y Takasugi parecen haber desaparecido hace mucho, y no se los encuentra por ningún sitio—continuó la yato vestida de morado—. O al menos eso es lo que parece.

—Lamento decepcionarlos-aru, pero yo tampoco sé dónde esté —sonrió Kagura, entrecerrando los ojos—. Así que lo siento-aru.

—¡No hay por qué disculparse, hahaha! La razón para nuestra llamada fue otra —el capitán, dejando las bromas por un segundo, se quitó los lentes—. El otro día, viajando por el planeta Samui, oímos ciertos rumores de que alguien con la permanente plateada había estado peleando con unos monstruos de allí. Al parecer aquél planeta siempre tiene ese tipo de problemas, y muchos de sus ciudadanos han muerto a causa de ello. No sería extraño que Kintoki haya estado por allí, ayudando a esa gente a cambio de algo, ¿no?

Kagura quedó callada unos segundos.

—¿Estás seguro que era él-aru? —la chica había tenido tantas decepciones, que hasta le costaba creerle al líder.

—Son demasiadas coincidencias. Además, ese planeta no es habitado por amantos que puedan tener ese tipo de características —señaló Mutsu—. El problema es que está poblado de monstruos, y con nuestra tripulación no fue suficiente para ahondar en nuestra búsqueda.

—¿Por eso me han llamado, cierto-aru?

—Creo que es obvio a estas alturas, hahahaha. Edo sigue estando en manos de ese tal NobuNobu, y de seguro Kintoki no quiera tener nada que ver.

—¿Y cuál es su plan-aru? ¿Qué harían una vez que consigan dar con Gin-chan, eh? ¿Volver a pelear contra el Bakufu? Esas cosas ya se han acabado. A estas alturas, la gente se ha conformado con la situación-aru.

—No creo que todos estén tan conformes como dices —intervino Mutsu—. Después de todo, la situación allí está más corrupta que nunca. De seguro esto también tenga algo que ver con el porqué ni Gin-san, ni Katsura, ni Takasugi han mostrado sus rostros allí por tan largo tiempo. Si lográsemos encontrarlos, podríamos cambiar esto de una vez por todas.

—Encontrar a los cuatro Joui... En tan basto universo... Parece una tarea imposible-aru —rió la pelirroja—. ¿Siquiera tienen pistas de dónde podrían estar?

—Pues... A Kintoki lo buscaremos en ese lugar que lo vimos, a Zur...

—Espera —detuvo Okita—. ¿Hace cuánto vieron a Danna exactamente?

—Ya han pasado unas tres semanas aproximadamente —contestó Mutsu.

El sádico apuntó su mirada hacia la otra yato.

—Yo... —comenzó Kagura— Creo haberlo visto en Edo hace mucho menos tiempo-aru.

—¿¡Qué dices!? —contestaron ambos, sobresaltados.

—Estoy... Estoy segura de que era Gin-chan. Pero lo perdí de vista-aru.

—¡Entonces hay que ir a la Tierra ahora mismo, hahaha! Me pregunto qué estará tramando Kintoki esta vez...

—Sin embargo, no podría garantizar que sigue allí-aru.

—No tenemos nada más que hacer que confiar en ti —sonrió Mutsu—. Si marcamos presencia de una forma algo disimulada, estoy segura que él terminará viniendo hacia nosotros eventualmente.

—¿Y qué pasará con Zura y el otro tipo-aru?

—Como iba diciendo, dudo que Zura se haya alejado demasiado de los demás. Con él veremos qué pasa luego, hahaha.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo y por qué no deja de reír? —murmuró Sougo.

—Kagura —llamó Mutsu.

—¿S-Sí?

—¿Aceptarás esto? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—No lo sé-aru... Necesitaría... Ya saben —sugirió aquella, haciendo una "o" con los dedos gordo e índice de su mano derecha—. Digo, no podría dejar mi trabajo así como así-aru.

—No podemos darnos tal lujo, hahahaha, ¿pero qué tal permitirte dormir y comer gratis aquí en las travesías?

—¿Todo lo que yo quiera comer-aru? —preguntó Kagura, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una cara totalmente sádica.

—Al menos lo que se pueda —aclaró Mutsu—. Y también para tu compañero, si así lo desea— finalizó ésta.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo iba a entrar en esto también? —preguntó Sougo, con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Haz lo que quieras-aru. Por otra parte, mientras me den comida, yo de aquí no me muevo-aru.

—No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer de todas maneras —resopló Okita.

* * *

—Bien, así que para festejar que la yato que siempre estaba con Kintoki se unirá a esta búsqueda, ¡celebremos! ¡Hahaha! —el comandante del Kaientai alzó un vaso con algo que para la China parecía sake a simple vista, pero posiblemente era inclusive más potente—. Ven Mutsu, ¡tú también celebra esto con nosotros hahaha! —continuó, agarrando a su sub comandante incesantemente de la mano; ésta, en respuesta, terminó por golpearlo con el codo.

—¿No tomas? —ofreció el sádico un vaso lleno de lo mismo que Sakamoto estaba tomando a aquella. Ésta cabeceó hacia derecha e izquierda.

—No quiero terminar como él-aru —respondió Kagura, comiendo una increíble cantidad de alimentos que tenía en el plato.

—No te preocupes, si te pones pesada no te golpearé tan fuerte —bromeó el de los ojos rojos, llevándose su propio vaso a la boca—. De todas formas, si no estás acostumbrada a tomar es mejor que no lo hagas, de seguro no soportas nada —provocó, realizando una mueca.

—¿Qué dijiste-aru? —respondió la chica, con su mejor cara de desprecio.

—Tú bien me oíste; de seguro no aguantas ni un minuto sin perder el control.

—¿Eso crees-aru? —Kagura, luego de terminar su comida, tomó aquél vaso. Lo observó detenidamente unos segundos: no era sake a simple vista, aunque sí parecía peor. La chica jamás había tomado muy en serio (quizás alguna que otra copa por compromiso en alguno de sus trabajos), pero al mismo tiempo se sentiría "inferior" si rechazaba la oferta del sádico por ello.

Sin pensarlo mucho, posó sus labios en dicho líquido: sabía horrible. Su cara reflejó esa misma idea, y Okita se rió de ello.

—Sabía que pondrías esa cara. Al parecer no has crecido mucho después de todo, ¿no?

Kagura había madurado en todo este tiempo sin verlo; ya no era tan tonta como para querer al chico en todo como antes... ¿O sí?

Al menos eso quería creer.

Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por aquél momento. Su garganta quemaba con la enorme cantidad de bebida alcohólica que pasaba por allí a tan gran velocidad. Luego de que no quedara más en ese vaso, golpeó la mesa con este, y mandó un gran eructo.

—¡Ja! ¿¡Quién no ha crecido mucho ahora, eh!? —rió Kagura hacia el sádico. Éste, sorprendido y algo molesto, agarró una botella y sirvió más en su vaso, haciendo lo mismo que la chica luego.

—De seguro no aguantas dos copas —contestó, con la botella en la mano.

Kagura estiró su cuerpo para poder tomar aquella botella. Volvió a servirse sin pensarlo mucho, y mandó el segundo vaso hacia lo organismo mientras podía coordinar como para que no se le cayera el líquido.

—Escucha, imbécil. Yo no tengo por qué probarte nada, ¿sabes-aru? Sin embargo, estoy acostumbrada a tomar y por eso lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¡nada más-aru!

—¿Oh, en serio? —comenzó Okita, sirviéndose más de aquello. Kagura estaba algo molesta, no quería tomar más, pero no podía permitirse tomar menos que ese tonto. Sin embargo, se encontraba demasiado cerca de perder la cordura, lo cuál de seguro no llevaría a nada bueno.

Vaso iba, vaso volvía. Así estuvieron casi en silencio —a excepción de un par de quejidos— por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que habían notado que ya unos diez vasos de aquella bebida habían pasado por cada uno de sus cuerpos. Era increíblemente adictiva, pero también increíblemente fuerte.

A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Kagura no estaba acostumbrada a tomar absolutamente nada; Okita sí, y por eso estaba más consciente de sí mismo, pero ya diez vasos le estaban empezando a hacer un efecto más grande.

—¡Vamos! ¡Trae otro-aru! ¡Apúrate! —exigió la China, riéndose de más.

—El alcohol en verdad cambia la actitud de la gente frente a los demás, eh... —murmuró Sougo.

—¿¡Qué has dicho, sádico imbécil!? ¡Dilo de nuevo si te atreves-aru! —amenazó la yato, agarrándolo del cuello y sacudiéndolo hacia atrás y hacia adelante—. ¡Vamos! ¡Repítelo-aru! ¡Pero antes pásame esa botella de nuevo!

—No sé si pasártela pueda ser una mala idea o una muy divertida, de verdad —respondió Okita, con total inexpresividad facial.

—¡Dámela-aru! —la yato se abrió paso y la terminó agarrando por ella misma. Sirvió otro vaso, por lo cuál el sádico se había visto obligado a tomar uno él también; a estas alturas, se había vuelto en un juego de tomar sin que siquiera uno de los dos mencionara algo sobre hacer uno.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora al menos me diriges la palabra —inició Sougo, tomando la botella y sirviéndose.

—¡Ja! Pero aún no he olvidado lo que has hecho-aru, tan sólo te estoy hablando porque... Emmm... —Kagura se detuvo a pensar un segundo— Creo que... Lo olvidé-aru. De acuerdo, ahora no te hablaré más —finalizó, volteando su rostro.

—Por lo que veo también se cumple que te vuelves más estúpida cuando bebes... —murmuró nuevamente.

—¿A quién le llamas estúpida, eh? —preguntó, acercándose más hacia él.

—Por lo que veo sí tienes un buen oído después de todo.

—Siempre lo tuve-aru —contestó de forma burlona, llevando su mano a la boca—. Aunque a veces es divertido fingir que no-aru.

—Como el otro día en Kazu, ¿no? —apuntó Sougo, dando justo en el blanco.

—¡Ja! ¡Me alegra haber escuchado eso-aru, sólo para saber que son puras tonterías!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sé que lo dijiste en broma, sádico idiota. A mi no me engañas-aru.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso?

—"Quizás tú eres mi Atsuko ahora", como si me fuera a creer semejante idiotez-aru. De hecho, lo que me enoja es como dices ese tipo de tonterías sólo para molestarme, y luego ni siquiera te atreves a decirlas una segunda vez-aru. Como si te diera vergüenza o algo —señaló Kagura, llevándose el vaso a la boca.

—Yo...

—Y por favor no me hagas comenzar con el flirteo falso e incesante sin que siquiera yo lo pida ni nada. Cuando era niña podía dejarlo pasar, pero ya no, ¿oíste? ¿Me oíste-aru?

Esta vez Okita había quedado callado.

—Así que si no quieres que me siga enfadando contigo, deja todas esas tonterías atrás de una vez, ¿quieres-aru? Trataré de no enfadarme tan seguido si tú dejas esas tonterías, ¿trato hecho? —la pelirroja estiró el brazo, tal y como esa vez en la Yorozuya. Sougo miraba al suelo, algo desanimado.

Kagura volvió a mandarse otro trago de tu bebida, y ante la negativa del sádico a querer "cerrar" el trato, reaccionó.

—Oye, ¿qué te ocurre-aru?

—¿Y si no quiero? —finalmente dijo.

—¿A-A qué te refieres con eso-aru?

—¿Qué ocurre si no quiero aceptarlo? —miró, desafiante. La chica, atónita, se le acercó.

—¿Cómo que no quieres aceptarlo-aru? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Para nada.

—¿Entonces-aru? ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Tan sólo me divierto cuando tienes esas reacciones tontas e inmaduras cuando digo algo que está en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? Si hasta ahora sólo has dicho tonterías únicamente para provocarme, nada más-aru.

—Así es como tú lo ves —murmuró.

—¿Ves? Ahí lo hiciste de nuevo-aru. Dices las cosas bajas para que no pueda escucharlas-aru.

—Así es como hablo, discúlpame por no gritar todo el tiempo como tú —respondió, señalando a la yato.

—¡Yo no grito! —dijo, gritando—. Y volviendo al tema-aru, ya deja de decir esas... ¡cosas! ¿Quieres? ¡Es molesto!

—¿Por qué debería?

—¡Ya te he dicho! ¡Es molesto, innecesario y sin sentido alguno-aru!

En eso, Okita se sirvió otro vaso, para luego mandárselo a fondo.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo también estoy cansado de ti!

—¿Qué he hecho yo, eh? ¡Tú eres el siempre está fastidiando-aru!

—¿Que qué has hecho?

—¡Sí, dime-aru!

—¡Siempre estás gritando idioteces, me obligas a hacer lo que tú quieres, todavía no me pagas mi parte del otro día...!

—¡Ya te dije que...

—¡Te la pasas insultando, cualquier cosa que te digo te molesta...!

—¡Y si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué no te vuelves a ser un asesino entonces-aru?! ¡Y me dejas en paz de una vez por todas!

—...

—No hay respuesta... Bien, ¡espero que...

—Porque todas las cosas que dije jamás superarán las buenas —contestó Sougo, mirando al frente esta vez.

Kagura se sonrojó increíblemente. A estas alturas no se distinguía si había sido por el alcohol o por otra cosa. Volteó su rostro de la vergüenza, y luego se paró de donde estaba, tambaleándose.

—Sabes... Voy a... Dormirme... O algo-aru.

—Espera... —el chico también se paró, algo lento e intentando coordinar para no derrumbarse—. ¿También te tomarás eso como una broma acaso? ¿Algo para ignorar?

—Yo no dije...

—Lo de Atsuko... También fue en serio. De hecho, todas las tonterías que digo son en serio... Inclusive las que parecen una broma —fijó, haciendo una expresión que se asemejaba a un puchero—. Tú eres la que las niega, China; la que hace como que fueron simples bromas, inclusive las usas para enojarte conmigo...

Kagura se iba dirigiendo hacia su habitación en la nave, queriendo evadir lo que el otro decía, pero era imposible; trataba de correr, pero era consciente de que si lo hacía muy rápido, iba a terminar vomitando de tanto beber. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo eso no había ocurrido aún.

—¿Y sabes qué me molesta aún más? Que termines echándome la culpa a mí por todo esto —se rió un segundo, y prosiguió—. Puedes ser cruel a veces, China. Después soy yo el sádico, eh.

La pelirroja siguió caminando sin contestar —más porque no sabía qué decirle, y su estómago le estaba dando muchas vueltas—, hasta que por fin alcanzó aquél sitio que Sakamoto le había dicho antes que podía alojarse. El espacio era bastante reducido, pero dentro había lo indispensable: una cama de una plaza y una pequeña mesita de luz para apoyar cosas.

Apenas entró al lugar cerró la puerta para evitar que el sádico entrara, sentándose con la espalda pegada a aquél pedazo de metal.

—¿Qué? ¿Te irás sin decir nada? Vamos, abre la puerta.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga, exactamente-aru?

—No sé, algo. Al menos mientras estás bajo los efectos del alcohol y puedes decirme algo que no sea un insulto.

—Realmente no sé qué pasa conmigo-aru —rió Kagura, mirando hacia el techo de aquella pequeña habitación—. Me pregunto qué diría Gin-chan si se entera que estoy sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la puerta de un barco volador, habiendo tomado más de doce vasos de esa cosa que es peor que lo que él tomaba, queriendo dejar que un sádico entre a mi habitación a lo que se supone son 'altas horas de la noche'.

Sougo también se sentó con la espalda pegada al otro lado de la puerta, imitando la imagen mental que tenía en ese entonces de Kagura.

—Estoy seguro que lo que más le sorprendería es que no hayas vomitado aún todo lo que tomaste —comentó Sougo—; lo del sádico no lo sé, pero de seguro que si se entera de que soy yo, querrá asesinarme.

Ambos echaron a reírse sin parar por unos cuantos segundos.

—De seguro querrá asesinarme el doble si se entera que no hay nada más que necesite en este preciso momento que entrar a esa habitación ahora mismo.

—"Souchiro-kun..." —comenzó la yato, pero se estaba desbordando tanto de la risa que no pudo seguir con la imitación de Gintoki que iba a hacer en ese momento.

—Oye, danna... ¿Me dejarías entrar... aunque sea un momento?

—Eso depende Souchiro-kun... ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, eh? —dijo Kagura, engraveciendo su voz, colocando su pulgar e índice en su mentón y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Juro que no haré nada malvado... De verdad —Okita se levantó de donde estaba, y enfrentó la puerta.

—No lo sé Gin-chan, ese maldito sádico siempre se excusa por sus tonterías, ¿sabes-aru? No creo que deba confiar en él, mucho menos en las cosas que dice-aru —empezó la China, y a continuación siguió "Gin"— Déjame hablar con él primero Kagura, quizás tenga algo para decir. ¿Qué me dices, Souchiro-kun? ¿Debería confiar en ti?

—Con lo borracha que está esta China como para imitarte, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla en mis manos, Danna.

—Que no estoy borracha-aru —Kagura se aclaró la garganta—. Gin-chan, ¡no creo que sea buena idea que me dejes sola aquí-aru! ¡No puedes confiar en ese bastardo-aru!

—Oh no, mira Danna, el bastardo de Hijikata quiere robarte el protagonismo en tu serie otra vez.

Kagura se paró de donde estaba.

—¡Ese maldito! ¡Ya verá! —Kagura finalizó su rol como Gin, y ahora tenía al sádico del otro lado de la puerta— Ese maldito bueno para nada-aru, no ha oído nada de lo que le he dicho.

Kagura aún no abría la puerta. Okita estaba en frente de ella, así lo sentía. No podían verse, pero sí sentirse.

—¿Y tú qué quieres-aru?

—Quisiera pasar a mi habitación, si es posible.

—Esta no es tu habitación-aru.

—Sí lo es, la tuya es la de al lado. Te equivocaste al entrar.

—¿En serio-aru? No lo había notado. Déjame abrirte para que entres y yo irme entonces.

Ni bien la China logró abrir la puerta, Okita se le abalanzó encima. Debido a lo pequeño del lugar, ambos cayeron en la cama.

—Dijiste que tan sólo ibas a entrar para dormir-aru.

—Mentí.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ti-aru.

—¿Sabes qué más fue una mentira?

—A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende-aru. ¿Qué?

—Lo que le dije a Danna de que no te haría malvado.


	13. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Capítulo 13: ¿Qué está pasando?**

Los cabellos color naranja oscuro se encontraban abiertos como un abanico apoyados suavemente en la cama de la pequeña habitación de aquella nave del Kaientai. La distancia entre ambos no era tan pequeña como uno podría imaginar, pero Sougo se encargaría pronto de resolver ese problema.

O al menos eso creía.

En un veloz movimiento, la pelirroja tomó por la muñeca a aquél sádico y lo hizo dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados con respecto a su antigua posición. Éste quedó perplejo ante dicha acción.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que de verdad dejaré que me hagas algo malvado sólo porque Gin-chan no está-aru? Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado-aru —soltó la China, realizando una confiada mueca.

Sougo, quién seguía algo aturdido por la sorprendente reacción de Kagura, decidió entrar a su juego. La consciencia le fallaba un poco y no podía coordinar del todo sus acciones, pero su instinto le suministraba las fuerzas necesarias para querer hacer algo. Algo que hace tiempo lo había estado aquejando.

—Interesante —Okita sonrió.

Dado que el cuerpo de Kagura se encontraba en cuatro apoyos por encima del suyo, el ex capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi no pudo evitar hacer uso de su sádica naturaleza en el momento. Tomó con sus propias manos el antebrazo de la China y los atrajo hacia él, haciéndola caer inevitablemente, para así quedar encima del de los claros cabellos.

—¡¿Qué haces, bastar…

A continuación, forzó a Kagura a girar hacia la izquierda, tomándola por la espalda y abrazándola un poco, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo para que ambos se situaran apoyados en la cama de aquella nave.

—¡Suéltame-aru! —gritó la yato, aunque no oponiendo demasiada resistencia como el sádico creía ocurriría.

Sougo, al contrario de lo que Kagura pensaba —o al menos intentaba en ese confuso momento—, acortó la distancia entre ambos, pero realizando algo poco característico de su ser. Simplemente la abrazó con las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Por qué todos me odian tanto? —preguntó, dejando escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica entremedio. Sabía que esto había sido culpa de la enorme cantidad de bebida alcohólica que había ingerido recientemente, pero cierta parte de ese sentimentalismo era algo que en verdad sentía, aunque no lo dejase ver todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué dices-aru? —Kagura, si bien estaba algo borracha y no podía utilizar la razón como siempre, no era tonta. Aquél manifiesto de emociones por parte del sádico no era algo común, y quizás podría siquiera indagar más en su personaje, entenderlo un poco mejor. Por esto, le dio rienda suelta y decidió no patalear, ni golpearlo, ni quejarse demasiado. Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—¿Tan extraño es que alguien como yo quiera abrazar sin segundas intenciones?

—Creo que estás delirando-aru, nadie dijo eso.

—Todos lo ven así.

—¿Y por qué crees que es de esa manera-aru?

—Sé que soy una persona horrible, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos.

—Lo sé.

—También hay veces en las tan sólo quiero hacerme bolita y pasar así el resto del día.

—Lo entiendo.

—También me siento solo a veces.

—Todos lo hacemos.

—¿Entonces por qué, China? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomar como una broma todo lo que digo? O peor aún, como si lo dijera como algo ofensivo.

—¿Quizás porque lo único que te limitas a hacer desde que te conozco es eso-aru?

—¡Pero si así es como demuestro mi…

El sádico quedó callado. Kagura frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu qué-aru?

—N-Nada.

—¿Acaso ibas a decir "tu...

—Calla.

Okita le tapó la boca. Pero esta vez no había sido su mano la cual se había encargado de hacer el trabajo, sino labios. La situación —callar a la China— lo ameritaba, y además, el tener sus cuerpos tan cerca también lo había encendido de cierta manera.

Sin embargo, aquél beso no había durado más que unos segundos, y parecía carecer de valor alguno. O al menos así lo veía Kagura, cuya versión de aquello era como algo mucho más personal, íntimo y afectivo.

Esa actitud la había repudiado, por lo que utilizó todas sus fuerzas para separar ese abrazo, y luego dobló su cuerpo hacia arriba, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Ves lo que haces-aru? —dijo, disgustada. A continuación, mandó una pequeña risa, burlándose de su propia situación—. Podré estar algo mareada y borracha, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de las cosas. Si lo que querías era utilizarme para descargar tu soledad con quien se interpusiera en tu camino —lo señaló—, entonces puedes buscar a cualquier otra persona que sí le guste ser un objeto de manipulación.

—¡De qué rayos hablas! —gritó, levantándose de la cama también— ¡¿Desde cuándo yo hago eso contigo?!

—¡Me haces… cosas todo el tiempo-aru! —respondió bruscamente, aunque algo avergonzada.

—¿¡Y eso qué crees que significa!? ¿¡Que te estoy usando!? ¿¡De dónde diablos sacas esa conclusión!?

—¡Pero! ¿¡Por qué haces esas cosas-aru!? ¡Pasas de molestarme incesantemente a luego abrazarme, luego a decir alguna tontería, luego a… besarme!

—¿¡Y por qué crees que hago eso, idiota!?

—¡No lo sé! ¡¿Por qué eres un imbécil, acaso?! ¡No lo sé! ¡No entiendo cómo un ser humano racional haría eso!

—¡Porque me gustas, estúpida!

 _Qué._

 _Qué diablos…_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Kagura, quién se encontraba completamente desorientada y desconcertada. Aquél sádico quién parecía no tener sentimiento alguno por nada que respirara cerca de él, ¿se había atrevido a expresar su afecto hacia alguien? Y, más precisamente, ¿hacia ella, quien no había visto más que como una rival desde que se conocían?

Aquellos fuertes ojos de color carmesí brillaban de sinceridad, y no apartaban su vista de los de la China, quién siquiera tenía el coraje de dejar de observarlo.

Permanecieron así fijos unos largos segundos, hasta que Kagura decidió que era preciso quebrar aquél silencio.

—Oh, ya sé-aru —se iluminó, colocando índice y mayor en su mentón y bajando la mirada—. Esta es otra de tus bromas, y ahora se supone que me tomes por idiota otra vez-aru, luego yo me enfadaré, y volveremos a nuestra rutina diaria, hasta que eventualmente dejaré de estar enfadada, cazaremos monstruos mientras…

—¡Nada de eso! —dijo, tomando su mano con fuerza esta vez.

—¿Entonces qué-aru? Mira, ya es tarde, debería irme a dormir, no estoy para bromas…

—No estoy bromando, China.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lo que oíste. No fue una broma. Fue en serio.

La yato se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?

—No sabía que el alcohol podía hacerte tanto daño-aru.

—¿Entonces no me crees? Tendré que demostrártelo entonces…

—¡Ja! Como si pudiera creer que tú…

Okita, aprovechándose de tener en su posesión a la delicada mano de la China, la acercó un poco hacia él. Ésta desvió la mirada, pero eso no pudo impedir que el sádico optara por agarrar su hombro esta vez, posando sus labios suavemente en el cuello de Kagura, quien no pudo evitar mandar un pequeño quejido, y se vio obligada a tomar a Sougo con sus propias manos por los cabellos y apartarlo lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué haces-aru? —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué, no te agrada?

—¡D-Deja de actuar así de extraño-aru!

—Entonces no te desagrada… —mencionó Okita, con una confiada sonrisa de por medio, y procedió a darle un delicado beso, esta vez en los labios, posando su mano en la mejilla de Kagura, quien aún lo tenía agarrado por los cabellos. Parte de ella quería ceder ante el beso, pero la otra parte pensaba que era una muy mala idea. ¿Siquiera sentía ella algo por él? Estaba muy confundida en ese momento, no podía pensar con claridad.

Sin embargo, antes de poder tomar una decisión, Sougo había cortado aquél beso. Abrazando a la China con fuerza y cayendo ambos en la cama nuevamente, acabó por largar un gran bostezo.

—Qué diablos-aru…

Se había dormido. Aquél sueño contagió a Kagura, por lo cual ésta no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y seguir sus pasos. Ya eran las tres de la mañana después de todo, y el alcohol también tenía su efecto somnífero.


	14. Derribemos ese muro

**Capítulo 14:** **Derribemos ese muro**

Kagura despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba ni razonar; le costaba abrir los ojos sin que éstos le ardieran, sentía todo el cuerpo extremadamente pesado, y el aroma que se desprendía a su alrededor era todo menos agradable.

 _¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?_

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus azules ojos, lo primero que notó fue que la razón por la cual su cuerpo se sentía tan denso era porque tenía a alguien encima de ella, alguien que la sostenía por la espalda aunque sin demasiada fuerza, pero que se hallaba aplastándola con todo su peso. Al desviar sus ojos un poco hacia la abajo, pudo notar que ciertos cabellos castaños estaban abiertamente cubriendo parte de su pecho —el cual, por suerte, no se encontraba desnudo—; tardó unos segundos en hacer el razonamiento completo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía hacer más nada. Y pegó un agudísimo grito, saltando de la posición en la cual se encontraba, y tapándose con la sábana que halló en el momento. La persona que estaba encima de ella cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse, aunque era dudoso el si dicho retorcimiento era por la caída o por el dolor de cabeza, que a él también lo fastidiaba.

—¡¿Qué estabas haciendo-aru?! —gritó, apuntando con su dedo índice al sádico.

—Me duele la cabeza… —quejó, ignorando a la pelirroja, quién, para llamar la atención, le tiró una de las almohadas por la cabeza— ¡¿Qué haces, estúpida?! —exclamó.

—¡Esa es mi línea-aru!

—No entiendo de qué hablas… —contestó, pasándose la palma de la mano por la cabeza, intentando detectar por qué le dolía tanto.

Hasta que lo recordó. Desconfiado por la cantidad de información que recorría su cerebro, miró de reojo a la China, quién se mostraba muy desagradable.

Algo inseguro con respecto a las no muy buenas decisiones que había tomado el día de ayer y que ahora tan sólo lo hacían sentir mal y avergonzado frente a alguien que había sido su rival por tantos años, con temor a las burlas por parte de cualquiera que supiera qué había ocurrido la noche anterior —y rezaba a sus adentros para que nadie lo supiera—, tomó una fuerte decisión.

—Mira China, no sé qué diablos te pasa, pero ten algo por seguro: aquí no pasó nada. De seguro tan sólo me tropecé encima de ti y quedamos en esa posición de casualidad, nada más. Además, ya hemos dormido juntos antes, ¿no? ¿De qué tanto te avergüenzas? —dijo, realizando una mueca y apuntando a la salida de aquella pequeña habitación.

—Bastardo —refunfuñó la China, observándolo mientras se largaba.

* * *

Eran tres días para llegar a la Tierra nuevamente. En el primero de ellos, es decir, el día después de la celebración de la venida de Kagura a la tripulación, se ignoraron durante las horas restantes con excepción de un pequeño intercambio algo violento hacia las horas que indicaban que el día se estaba acabando.

—¡Yo dormiré en la cama-aru! ¡Así que muévete! —exigió la yato, cinchando al sádico del kimono.

Ante la respuesta negativa por parte de aquél, la China, empujándolo hacia la pared, se hizo el espacio que necesitaba para entrar allí. Colocó una almohada en medio de ambos para indicar aquella separación. Aquél pedazo de tela relleno con ropa ocupaba su espacio, y hacía que apenas tuvieran libertad de movimiento.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—No voy a dormir en el piso-aru. Así que dormiré aquí, pero más vale que no te me acerques.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te haga algo acaso? —rió Sougo.

—¡Ja! Claro que no-aru, pero no es mi culpa que el tonto de Sakamoto dijera "Lo siento, pero no hay más que esta habitación disponible, como pensé que tan sólo iba a venir Kagura, hahaha…", así que técnicamente yo soy la que tiene el derecho de dormir en esta cama.

—Como quieras, pero yo no me moveré de aquí. Si no tienes suficiente espacio, te jodes.

Luego de eso, ambos le dieron la espalda al otro, e intentaron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

El día siguiente no había sido muy distinto. El tiempo en la nave pasaba de una manera particular —dado que estaban en el espacio—, y por algún motivo se sentía muchísimo más lento.

Nada de importancia había ocurrido en todo ese segundo día, hasta llegada la noche, donde los dos chicos se debían reunir quisieran o no.

Kagura estaba sentada en la cama, peinando su largo y sedoso cabello naranja, observando a la nada y pensando en muchas cosas. _Dónde estará Gin-chan_ , susurró. _Por qué no aparece en ningún lado. ¿Acaso no quiere volver a vernos?,_ pensó. Una lágrima pasó por su mejilla sin que siquiera la pelirroja se diera cuenta. _No, debo dejar de pensar en eso; ahora tengo otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme. Cuando lleguemos a la Tierra de nuevo, ahí sería momento de pensar en Gin-chan, no más ahora,_ concluyó mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia izquierda y derecha y limpiaba su rostro.

Entre aquellos movimientos acelerados de su cabeza, pudo sentir como la puerta de la habitación se abría. Sí, era _él_. Hicieron un breve contacto visual, y luego ambos siguieron con lo suyo: Kagura preparándose para dormir —ya tenía su piyama rosa con algún que otro decorado chino de color blanco puesto—, y Sougo igual, tan sólo que él prefería dormir con su ropa de siempre.

—Oye, ¿no piensas sacarte eso? Apestas-aru —quejó Kagura, tapándose la nariz con la mano derecha y haciéndose viento con la izquierda.

—¿Qué, quieres que duerma desnudo? —respondió Sougo con su típica cara inexpresiva, amagando a quitarse el kimono.

—… Olvídalo-aru —respondió la yato, haciendo una cara de indiferencia y luego mirando hacia otra dirección.

Kagura era una profesional, y no estaba entre sus planes el causarle problemas a Sakamoto —por más… particular que pudiera ser el capitán de aquella nave la mayor parte del tiempo—. Una cama no cabía en la habitación, y el que durmiese en un futón allí iba a estar incómodo de cualquier manera, así que tenía que sacrificarse y dormir en aquella reducida cama con aquél idiota, costara lo que costara. No hubiera tenido demasiado problema en hacerlo si no hubieran estado en la situación del momento —otra vez, era una profesional después de todo, y trabajo era trabajo—, pero después de lo ocurrido en aquella "fiesta de bienvenida", no le hacía demasiada ilusión tener que dormir al lado de él.

Okita ya estaba recostado mirando hacia la pared, por lo cual la yato tan sólo colocó la almohada en la misma posición que la del otro día —pegada a la espalda del sádico— y se acostó mirando hacia la puerta de aquella reducida habitación. Alcanzó la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de luz para apagarla, arrimó su paraguas —como siempre— hacia debajo de la cama por si pasase algo y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos de hacer eso, volvía a encontrarlos abiertos. Se encontraba inquieta, y tampoco tenía demasiado sueño.

—…Oye —comenzó, sorpresivamente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está tu espalda-aru? —respondió, algo apenada.

—Ah… Está mejor.

—Me alegro-aru.

Hubo una pausa de casi un minuto.

—…Oye —dijo él, esta vez.

—¿Qué-aru?

—¿Es necesaria la almohada? Ya de por sí no hay espacio aquí…

Kagura se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego creyó que era oportuno contestar.

—Creo que para ti lo es-aru —dijo al fin, realizando una mueca.

Okita se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos, reflexionando.

—Es como un muro, ¿no?

—¿Qué dices-aru?

—La gente construye muros constantemente para separarse de otras personas, muros que lo alejan de otros.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y siguió con su discurso improvisado.

—Yo siempre fui una de esas personas. Siempre he encontrado alguna forma de separar a la gente que me importa de mí, consciente o inconscientemente. Tan sólo me cuesta mucho poder ser directo con cosas tan alejadas de mí como… Bueno, yo sabes. Esas cosas.

Kagura lo escuchaba, pero decidió no emitir ningún sonido.

—Por supuesto hay algunas excepciones —pensaba en su hermana, en Kondou-san—, pero eso no se cumple para la mayoría. Si gran parte de la gente que me conoce me viera intentando expresar algún sentimiento o algo, diría cosas como "¿qué está haciendo ese sádico?" "¿no que lo único que le interesaba era castigar personas?" "eso sí que es fuera de personaje".

La pelirroja se sonrió, porque tenía toda la razón.

—Es por eso que cosas como la del otro día, en la fiesta, no podría simplemente admitirlas. Debía volver a lo mismo de siempre, y decir algo idiota como que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, cuando me acuerdo absolutamente de todo lo que dije.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste-aru?

Sougo, decidido, dio vuelta su cuerpo hasta que éste quedara mirando hacia la dirección de la China, y, en un movimiento repentino, quitó aquella almohada que se encontraba entremedio de ellos dos. Encontró a una Kagura que lo observaba, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera. No iba a seguir colocando barreras que lo separaran de ser directo con lo que pensaba.

—Que me gustas, China idiota —respondió.

Kagura sonrió.

—Sí… Lo sé-aru.

—¿Qué?

—¿Piensas que lo había olvidado tan sólo por tomar unas copas de más-aru? Esas cosas no se olvidan, más cuando eres tú, sonrojado, nervioso, diciendo esas cosas… Ojalá hubiera podido grabarlo-aru —dijo, entre risas.

—¡Tú! —gritó, y así comenzaron una pelea como hace bastante tiempo no tenían; Kagura no paraba de reír, aunque Sougo no parecía contento con la situación.

—Oye… No es mi culpa-aru, tú eres el que gusta de mí…

Okita quedó en silencio. Temía la respuesta, pero la obvia pregunta surgía en su cabeza, aunque tratara de mantenerla lejos debido a sus incontables inseguridades.

—… ¿y tú?

—¿Y-Yo?

—Sí —se acercó a ella—, ¿tú qué sientes?

—Emm, yo… Yo… —la China intentaba alejarse, pero le era imposible; se encontraba, además, muy sonrojada.

—Quizás podríamos hacer una prueba —dijo, alejándose un poco; Kagura largó un suspiro.

—¿A qué te refieres-aru?

—¿Qué tal si pruebo besarte y me dices si sientes algo? Así ya salgo de este tema.

—¿¡Qué!?

El sádico tenía su manera primitiva de hacer las cosas, y lo decía totalmente en serio. Kagura, por su parte, creía que no se definiría tan fácilmente algo como eso, pero si le decía que no, era ella quien terminaba perdiendo —ya que, posiblemente, Sougo acabaría por decirle alguna idiotez y volverían a tener una pelea sin sentido.

—¿Aceptas? Sino…

—Está bien, acepto-aru.

Okita se aproximó al rostro de la yato, quien se encontraba increíblemente nerviosa y predispuesta a reaccionar de la forma más neutral posible a lo que el idiota le hiciera. Pero el aquél ex policía no era tan idiota como parecía.

—Espera, creo que hay alguien —dijo, apuntando a la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Eh? —ni bien Kagura intentó voltearse para ver qué ocurría, Sougo utilizó los dedos gordo e índice de su mano derecha para agarrarle el mentón y llevar su cabeza más próxima a la de él; luego de que la tenía cerca, sonrió con confianza, cerró los ojos y se largó sin pensarlo dos veces a su boca, pero esta vez arrancó colocando su lengua por debajo del labio inferior de aquella, para luego conciliar un beso suave y tierno, como nadie se imaginaría que podría venir de él. Volvió a mover su boca un par de segundos después para dar un par más pero más fugaces, los cuales Kagura acompañó como pudo en el momento.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue eso? —preguntó.

—Fue… Fue… —respiró un poco para calmarse, y siguió— Horrible.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y este?

Volvió a lanzarse sobre ella pero ahora con más fuerza y decisión. La tomó esta vez de la cabeza, colocando ambas manos ambas manos en cada una de sus orejas, y abriendo más que antes su boca, con la intención de hacer que su lengua interactuara con la de su rival, lo cual se concretó, y como resultado ésta mandó un leve gemido; Sougo intentó seguir con aquél beso, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Kagura lo mordió, aunque más suave de lo que éste imaginaba.

—¿Y ese?

—… También horrible-aru. Y ya te dije, deberías lavarte más seguido los dientes.

Kagura no estaba segura de absolutamente nada; como fue mencionado antes, no creía poder comprobar nada con aquello, ni tampoco creía conveniente seguir… Probando así.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer, supongo.

—Mañana te daré una respuesta-aru.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste-aru. Estos… Métodos idiotas no sirven. Antes de que lleguemos a la Tierra te responderé-aru.

Sougo, algo sorprendido por ver que aquella no creía es su _método infalible,_ decidió aceptarlo.

Aquella almohada quedó tirada en el suelo, y ambos se durmieron, uno al lado del otro, esperando a que llegara el día de mañana.


	15. Una metáfora inusual

**Capítulo 15: Una metáfora inusual**

Kagura se encontraba en la proa del barco volador de Sakamoto observando el vasto universo. Ese sitio, al igual que la popa —que se encontraba en la parte trasera—, contenía una pequeña cúpula de cristal que permitía observar las estrellas. La pelirroja no podía creer cómo llegaría en tan solo un día a la Tierra. Podría, luego de largos años de espera, ver a Gintoki, ¿cierto? ¡Tenía que estar allí!

Sus pensamientos pasaron a otro extremo después de esto. Debía darle una respuesta al sádico, y tenía que ser _hoy_. Más temprano, luego de levantarse, salió corriendo de la habitación —temía que él se despertase y empezara a interrogarla—. No sabía qué era lo que sentía hacia él. Aquella… «prueba» a la cual él la había sometido no pudo haber demostrado nada. Kagura creía que los sentimientos iban más allá de esas cosas. En esta clase de momentos de duda, anhelaba el poder charlar de eso con su madre. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, su madre la hubiese hecho olvidarse de Sougo. Era un sádico, después de todo.

En eso, Mutsu apareció detrás de la pelirroja.

—Kagura —realizó una reverencia.

—Buenos días-aru.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. Aunque me costó un poco-aru.

—¿Ansias por volver a casa?

Kagura sonrió.

—Supongo.

—Llegaremos aproximadamente en unas 15 horas al planeta Tierra. Mientras tanto, puedes hacer lo que prefieras. El barco estará a tu disposición.

Mutsu esbozó una sonrisa y arrimó hacia la puerta con la cual se podía acceder al interior del barco. Pero no pudo llegar, dado que Kagura la interrumpió unos segundos antes de que agarrara el pestillo.

—¡Mutsu! —gritó.

La otra yato se sorprendió.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Yo… quisiera hacerte una pregunta-aru.

Mutsu, sin entender mucho, volvió a aproximarse a la chica.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

Le tomó algo de coraje a Kagura lograr emitir sonido alguno. No sabía por qué había decidido preguntarle a Mutsu sobre eso, pero sentía que necesitaba una opinión ajena.

—¿Tú… alguna vez… has sentido algo por alguien-aru?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes-aru… amor. O algo así-aru.

Mutsu rió.

—Creo que has elegido a la persona equivocada para preguntar algo así.

—¿Por qué-aru?

—Con mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Tan solo distraen los verdaderos objetivos de mi vida.

—¿Y cuáles son esos-aru?

—Servirle a mi comandante. Dar la vida por él y por el Kaientai.

Kagura volvió a pensar su pregunta.

—No digo que fuera a pasar-aru, pero imagina que sientes algo por alguien que va más allá de todo lo que mencionaste: ¿qué cosas te harían darte cuenta de que sientes algo por esa persona?

Mutsu se veía algo dubitativa.

—No lo sé. Nunca pasaría semejante cosa, o al menos sería bastante improbable ahora mismo.

—Ya veo-aru…

Kagura estaba algo desalentada. Sabía que sería difícil hablar con Mutsu del tema, pero pensó que tal vez ella tendría algo para contestarle que pudiese ayudarla.

—Descuida. Puedes ir-aru.

—Pensando, hipotéticamente, claro está, que eso me ocurre a mí, supongo que lo primero que trataría de hacer es permanecer a su lado. Inclusive de forma inconsciente. Defendería a esa persona con mi vida. Aceptaría sus malos hábitos, a pesar de estar constantemente reprochándoselos.

—Ya veo-aru.

—Perdona si fue algo improvisado, pero creo que eso haría.

—¿Algo así como Sakamoto-aru?

—Exacto.

Kagura, quien no esperaba dicha respuesta, se alegró por dentro al ver tan solo una efímera parte de los sentimientos de Mutsu. Sin embargo, esta, al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó un poco e intentó aclarar la situación.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Es decir, el Comandante es el Comandante, es obvio que daría mi vida por él! ¡Paso rato con él porque estoy obligada a hacerlo! ¡Acepto sus malas costumbres porque no me queda más que hacerlo!

Kagura largó a reírse por lo alterada que había quedado Mutsu luego de aquello. La yato del barco volador creyó necesaria una más extendida explicación.

—A lo que me refiero es… que… tú te darás cuenta de esas cosas, supongo. No es algo que otra persona pueda simplemente explicarte. Y no es igual para todos —finalizó Mutsu.

—Lo entiendo-aru. Gracias, ahora debo irme.

Kagura entró al interior, dejando a Mutsu, pensativa, en la proa.

—Estos niños de hoy… —concluyó.

* * *

—Oye, China. Buenos días.

Kagura, quien recién había terminado su charla con Mutsu, no pensó encontrarse con el sádico tan rápido. Aún no sabía bien qué decirle, pero, luego de aquel intercambio de palabras, pensó que había altas posibilidades de poder llegar a algo. Mientras tanto, intentó seguirle la conversación.

—Buenos días-aru —contestó, sonriendo.

—No te oí irte más temprano.

—Ah, es que no quería despertarte-aru.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, hasta que, como por milagro, Sakamoto se apareció.

—¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Hay que discutir cosas importantes, hahaha! ¡Vengan!

Kagura y Sougo fueron, entonces, con el líder del Kaientai. Mutsu se encontraba a su lado, cabizbaja —posiblemente por lo charlado recién con la pelirroja—, hasta que levantó la frente en alto para comenzar la explicación de lo que iba a ocurrir en cuestión de horas.

—Bien. Kagura, Okita, como bien saben, falta poco tiempo para llegar a la Tierra. Como también están enterados, NobuNobu, nuestro enemigo, es el shogun.

—Y no somos bienvenidos en Edo-aru.

—Exacto, hahaha. Además, no sabemos dónde están Kintoki ni Katsura, y mucho menos Takasugi.

—Lo único que sabemos es que a mí me pareció haber visto a Gin-chan hace unos cuantos días en la Tierra-aru, y que ustedes lo vieron en un planeta llamado…

—Samui. Tampoco sabíamos si era él.

—Exacto. Y los únicos que sabemos que están en la Tierra son Shinpachi, Otose-san, Tama, Catherine, Sadaharu y Anego-aru.

—Y yo soy buscado en Kabuki por asesinato, así que no podré caminar libremente por ahí.

Todos hicieron como si ignoraran a Okita luego de eso.

—¿Cómo marcaremos presencia en Edo-aru? ¡Tenemos que decirles a nuestros aliados que allí estamos, y necesitamos ayuda-aru!

—Por como están las cosas, no será fácil llamar su atención si llamar demasiado la atención de nuestro enemigo.

—¡Además, no tenemos muchos aliados, hahaha!

—Pero tenemos a Gin-chan. No es necesario tener un gran ejército en número, sino uno fuerte-aru.

—En eso tienes razón —asintió Mutsu—, pero no sabemos dónde está, no olvides eso.

—Tampoco tenemos un lugar donde dejar a nuestros aliados —acotó Sakamoto, serio.

—El cuartel del Shinsengumi —dijo Okita.

Todos lo quedaron mirando, de nuevo.

—Me refiero a que está desocupado. Mientras estaba en la Edo, me quedé allí a pasar las noches. No hay mucha cosa, pero podría ser un buen lugar para aterrizar el barco volador y quedarse, ya que nadie parece prestarle mucha atención. Allí podremos planear mejor las cosas.

A la mayoría pareció agradarle la idea, aunque se sentían algo intimidados por Okita.

—Entonces está decido, ¡hahaha! Hasta que lleguemos a la Tierra y pensemos bien cómo seguir, tienen lo que queda libre. Más tarde, haremos otra fiesta para celebrar el haber llegado, tomaremos…

Mutsu tomó por la nuca al capitán en un ágil movimiento.

—Nada de tomar. Pronto llegaremos a la Tierra, así que hay que estar sobrios. Okita, Kagura, ustedes pueden irse.

* * *

En la popa del barco volador del Kaientai esta vez, Kagura intentaba «huir» de Sougo. Sabía que no serviría de mucho escapar de sus problemas, pero no tenía la suficiente idea de qué hacer aún.

Sin que lo notara aquella yato —o al menos eso creía—, el sádico la observaba a lo lejos. No sabía con qué tipo de actitud afrontarla: todo el día estuvo hablándole de forma más «amable» de lo usual, pero sabía que la pelirroja notaría algo raro si seguía comportándose así. Tragó saliva, dio media vuelva y apuntó a irse de allí.

—Ya sé que estás ahí-aru.

Pero ella ya había notado su presencia.

—Ya me iba de todas formas.

—¿No quieres observar el paisaje-aru?

—No hay mucho para observar de todas maneras.

Okita intentó ver algo más que puntos blanco en un fondo negro pero, desafortunadamente, no pudo.

—Allí se encuentra el planeta que visitamos hace unos días-aru.

Kagura apuntó a uno de esos puntos, aunque Sougo parecía no ver nada.

—¿Acaso no es esa otra estrella?

—No-aru. Si observas aquí-aru —apuntó hacia el Sur—, verás el planeta Saigo. Ahí es donde estuvo Gin-chan.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos.

Kagura bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé-aru.

Okita enfocó su mirada en el mar de estrellas, con la intención de divisar algún planeta. Forzando un poco la vista, creyó ver sutiles diferencias entre ese punto que Kagura había señalado recién y los demás.

—¡Oye! ¡Creo que lo vi!

—¿Viste-aru? Te dije que era un hermoso paisaje.

Sougo observó a Kagura unos segundos. Luego, miró el paisaje de nuevo.

—Supongo que a veces es difícil darse cuenta de las cosas pequeñas en un contexto más amplio —finalizó.

Kagura lo miró un par de segundos luego de esto. Apretó el puño derecho, inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y, enrojeciendo un poco, abrió la boca.

—¡Sádico-aru!

Okita se sobresaltó.

—¡Oye! Casi me matas de un susto. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué no te burlaste de mí en todo el día-aru?

Ahora estaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué dices?

Kagura resopló, colocó ambos brazos en los costados de su cadera y frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso es por lo que pasó ayer-aru? No te veía tan cobarde —burló.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Okita arrugó la frente.

—No me agradas cuando eres así de aburrido-aru. Si esto iba a pasar luego de decirme que te gustaba, hubiera preferido que te quedaras en la Tierra-aru. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que aquellos asesinos que te buscaban te hubieran matado o algo. Que te desangraras tirado en el suelo, y que en la mañana siguiente las palomas se hubieran encargado de comer tus restos-aru.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos dices, mocosa maldita?!

Okita levantó a la pelirroja del cuello unos diez centímetros con respecto al nivel del piso del barco volador. Aquella, por algún motivo, parecía estar satisfecha: comenzó a reírse bastante alto, mientras que el ex-policía se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo. Kagura, algo dolida por el cuello, agarró con ambas manos el brazo de Sougo, y luego lo mordió.

—¡Maldita!

Acción seguida, comenzó de nuevo.

—Ahora que ya has vuelto a ser tú-aru, déjame decirte algo, sádico.

La pelirroja lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eres una persona bastante desagradable: estás todos los días de malhumor-aru, tan solo te interesa matar enemigos, contadas veces ayudas a otros si no es por algo a cambio…

—No creo que haya venido aquí para recibir insultos gratis, China.

—…eres un sádico, lo cual significa que te encanta ver a otros sufrir, no tienes problemas en golpear a alguien aunque sea menor que tú…

—¡Oye!

—…no escuchas a los demás, ya que siempre actúas conforme a lo que tú crees que deberías hacer. Hay tantas cosas malas que puedo decir sobre ti-aru.

—No sabes cómo me halagas —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y, si bien uno creería que ahora me encargaría de decir las cosas buenas, no tengo mucho más que mencionar-aru. ¡Rompes todas las reglas del sentido común-aru!

—Muchas gracias.

—Todas esas cosas son como una gran nube. Una de esas que huele mal-aru. Algo así como cuando vas al baño y tienes tanta diarrea que hasta tu propio excremento huele mal. Ahí sabes que algo le cayó mal a tu estómago-aru.

—¿Acaso hay un remate para todo esto?

—Tú imagina una gran nube color marrón que simboliza todo lo que acabo de decir-aru.

—Parece bastante desagradable.

—Lo es-aru. La mayor parte de la gente solo ve eso, y decide alejarse de ti. Como cuando te tiras un pedo con ruido y los demás, discretamente, se apartan-aru.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con hacerme imaginar una enorme nube de mierda?

—Yo jamás me acercaría a algo así-aru. Me daría asco y algo de miedo-aru.

—O sea que…

—Exacto-aru. La respuesta lógica es que no me gustas porque tienes una nube enorme de mierda en tu cabeza. ¡Lo siento-aru!

Okita, bastante enfadado, observó que Kagura aún agarraba sus manos con bastante cariño.

—¿Acaso agarras de las manos a alguien que acaba de salir del baño y expulsar tanta mierda por el culo?

A diferencia de lo que el sádico creyó que la China haría, esta lo aferro aún más fuerte.

—…y eso es a lo que quería llegar-aru.

Sougo la miró a los ojos, tan azules que derretirían a cualquiera.

—Hay veces en las que hay más que solo mierda-aru.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—A veces, si utilizas un montón de desinfectante, puedes neutralizar el mal olor-aru.

—…

—¡A veces hay gente que, de tanto limpiarle el trasero a adultos mayores, se acostumbra y ya no le parece desagradable-aru!

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que estoy tan viejo que no puedo limpiarme el culo por mí mismo?

—¡Exacto! Digo, ¡no-aru!

Kagura, algo mareada y decepcionada de que su metáfora no haya funcionado, buscó por algo más simple.

—¿Recuerdas el planeta que pudiste ver de entre tantas estrellas a pesar de lo difícil que fue distinguirlo-aru?

—Sí. Pasó hace unos minutos.

—¡Bueno! Ahora imagina que las estrellas y el fondo negro son esa nube de mierda, mientras que los planetas son el desinfectante-aru. O la costumbre de una señora que limpia culos de adultos mayores hace ya demasiado tiempo.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Habías dicho que el desinfectante y la señora neutralizaban casi por completo el mal olor. Los planetas casi no se ven.

—¡Ah! Pero puedes ver los planetas ahora-aru. ¡Inténtalo!

Okita observó aquel paisaje de nuevo. No vio nada a primera vista, pero, después de unos segundos, logró encontrarlos.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Viste-aru?

—De todas formas, sigo sin entender a qué diablos quieres llegar, China.

Kagura resopló. Su tan meditada metáfora no había surtido efecto.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… eres un maldito imbécil, pero creo que me agradas-aru.

—¿Acaso…?

—No lo haré contigo-aru, intenta no molestarme demasiado y más te vale no intentar hacer alguno de esos… juegos de sado conmigo. No estoy interesada-aru.

Sougo estaba anonadado. Conociendo lo suficiente a la China, sabía que eso era muchísimo más de lo que podía imaginar que pasaría. Había tenido que sufrir una explicación desagradable que le generó dolor de estómago por unos segundos, pero no estaba arrepentido de haberla escuchado por completo. Sin embargo, su orgullo volvió a atacar.

—Así que te gusto también, en resumidas palabras.

—Yo…

—O sea que todo este tiempo tenía razón. Tú, que habías dicho que no querías nada conmigo hace tan solo unos días, ahora estás enamorada de mí. No tardaste mucho en cambiar de opinión, ¿eh? Supongo que no puedo culparte, China.

—Yo jamás dije eso-aru —refunfuñó.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No me interesa ser nada de ti-aru, más que…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Seremos… compañeros-aru.

—Pero ya éramos compañeros.

—Pero compañeros que hacen… esto-aru.

Kagura sorprendió a Sougo al besarlo —de forma muy veloz—, sin siquiera tener este una oportunidad de responder. Luego de que la pelirroja se separara, el sádico quedó con ambos ojos y boca abiertos. Okita intentó acercársele nuevamente luego de esto, pero Kagura le cubrió los labios con su dedo índice, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eso será todo hasta que lleguemos a la Tierra-aru. ¿Crees que será todo tan fácil a partir de ahora? ¿Acaso no lo sabías? —se acercó al oído de aquel para decir lo último— Yo también soy una sádica-aru —rió.

Y se fue del lugar.


	16. Un arma mágica

**Capítulo 16: Un arma mágica**

—¡Estamos llegando a la Tierra, hahaha!

Luego de haber pasado varias horas desde aquella charla que habían tenido Kagura y Sougo en la popa del barco, Sakamoto anunciaba la llegada al planeta azul. Un aire de emoción recorría el barco volador del Kaientai; alegría desbordaba en la cara de todos. Kagura, quien se encontraba en la habitación organizando sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta que siempre traía consigo, esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras. Sougo, por su parte, estaba en la popa aún, pensativo.

—¿Dónde vamos a aterrizar? —preguntó Mutsu.

—Donde siempre, ¡hahaha! ¡En lo de Kintoki!

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea… Recuerda que no podemos llamar la atención demasiado.

—¡Ya es demasiado tarde, hahaha!

Sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo, un fuerte golpe se sintió por todo el barco, quitando de lugar toda mínima cosa que allí se encontraba. La mayoría de los tripulantes tan solo se cubrieron los oídos y agarraron de algo, como si fuera una ocurrencia común. Sougo y Kagura, por su parte, quedaron aterrados y salieron corriendo a la cabina del comandante.

—¡¿Qué ocurre-aru?!

—¡Hemos llegado, hahaha!

Como era usual, el capitán de Kaientai había estacionado en el techo de la Yorozuya, despreocupado de romperlo. Mutsu, malhumorada desde ya, lo golpeó y salió del vehículo. Kagura la siguió y Sougo, después de observar a Sakamoto vomitar en el piso de su propia nave, hizo lo mismo.

Edo continuaba con su aire pesado, y esto se veía reforzado por la lluvia que marcaba presencia en esa tarde del distrito Kabuki. La pelirroja, sonriente como hace tanto no lo había estado, bajó velozmente las escaleras de la Yorozuya. Para su sorpresa, Sadaharu estaba fuera del bar de Otose, corriendo hacia ella. Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, con el cual aquel perro, debido a su gran peso, tiró a su dueña.

—¡Detente-aru! —gritó la yato.

Pero era inútil. Hasta que cierta voz pudo apreciarse.

—¡Sadaharu-sama! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Kagura-sama!

—¿Qué dices Tama? La otra vez tenías razón, pero Kagura-chan se ha ido de nuevo… ¡Kagura-chan! —sorprendió Otose.

Ambas se reunieron con la yato y la rodearon de abrazos y festejos. Catherine observaba desde la puerta del bar. Acción siguiente, Mutsu, Sakamoto y las tropas de Kaientai se acercaron al lugar. Sougo venía detrás de todos ellos, de forma un tanto sigilosa.

—¿Y esta gente de dónde ha salido? ¿Sakamoto Tatsuma?

—¡Hemos llegado a la Tierra, hahaha!

— Sentimos las rupturas, Otose-san.

—Descuiden, ya nadie vive allí arriba… —dijo, y luego prendió un cigarro para llevárselo a la boca.

El silencio reinó por un par de segundos, hasta que Otose decidió retomar la conversación.

—Y bien, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

—Tenemos cosas que discutir-aru.

—¿Con nosotras?

—Otose-san: si nos permite entrar al bar, le explicaremos la situación. Ustedes —llamó Mutsu, señalando a los demás miembros de Kaientai—, ¡vayan de nuevo al barco! Hay que sacarlo de allí arriba y colocarlo en otro sitio. ¡Busquen un lugar más escondido! ¿¡Oyeron!?

Se oyó un fuerte «¡Sí, capitana!» de fondo, mientras que todos comenzaban a moverse. Kagura quedó asombrada a ver lo mucho que los miembros del Kaientai obedecían las órdenes de Mutsu, quien ni siquiera era la capitana del barco, pero a la cual trataban de esa misma manera.

—¡Hahaha! Calma Mutsu, apenas llegamos.

—Esto fue culpa suya, capitán.

—¡Lo sé, hahaha! Ahora —comenzó, quitándose las gafas para quitarles un poco de vómito que quedaba en uno de sus lentes—, llegó el momento de discutir lo importante.

—Puede pasar al bar, Sakamoto-sama —indicó Tama, realizando una reverencia.

* * *

—¿Así que creen haber visto a Gintoki aquí? ¿Y creen que podría ayudarlos a sacar a NobuNobu del puesto de shogun? —preguntó Otose, exhalando el humo de cigarro de su boca.

—Exacto —dijo Mutsu.

—Y, junto con Kintoki, podremos hacerlo, ¡hahaha! Ya que no somos bienvenidos aquí, Kagura, que está bastante cambiada, hahaha, lo buscará por el distrito.

—¿Y cómo saben que lo encontraran? Gintoki… se ha ido hace ya 2 años de aquí. De Katsura no se sabe nada tampoco. Además, ¿tan solo entre ustedes planean derrocar al gobierno? Me parece un escenario poco favorecedor.

—También están Shinpachi y Anego-aru —acotó Kagura.

—Aún así. Gintoki podrá ser muy fuerte, pero sigue siendo un ser humano. Lo mismo va para Katsura, ustedes, Tae y Shinpachi.

—¿Qué tal Madao-aru? Al menos podría usar su armadura de cartón para pelear…

—¡¿En serio crees que ese bueno para nada podrá aportar algo significante?! —dijo Otose.

Todos parecían poco seguros de qué hacer. Quizás habían venido con demasiado apuro y pocas ideas.

—Creo que si Gintoki está aquí, definitivamente lo encontraremos. Lo mismo va para Katsura.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura, Mutsu? —dijo Otose.

—El techo —miró hacia arriba la yato—. Gintoki y Katsura saben quién podría ser el único idiota en destruirlo por colocar su barco encima.

—¡Así es, hahaha!

—¿O sea que tú…? —sorprendió Kagura.

—Eso sigue sin solucionar el problema de cantidad —dijo Otose.

Todos se encontraban meditando, hasta que…

—El Shinsengumi —dijo Sougo, quien se encontraba parado en una esquina poco iluminada del bar.

Los ojos de los allí presentes se abrieron como nunca, fijando la mirada en el chico de los ojos carmesí.

—¿Estabas aquí-aru?

—¿Recién lo notas? —rió—. Podrían haberme secuestrado por la poca atención que estabas prestándome, China.

—¿Acaso tú…? —preguntó Mutsu.

—¿No lo habíamos dicho-aru?

—¡Es algo que podrían haber mencionado desde el principio! —dijo Mutsu.

—L—Lo siento-aru.

—¿Tú conoces al Shinsengumi, Okita? —dijo Mutsu.

—¡Él es parte del Shinsengumi-aru!

—Ya no. Tan solo fue una idea. Si encuentran a Danna, podrían encargarse de decirle que los traiga o encuentre de alguna manera.

—¿O sea que tú no sabes dónde están? —insistió Mutsu.

—Eso no es asunto mío. Yo tan solo di la idea, pero no sé cómo contactarlos.

Sougo, serio y algo irritado, salió del bar.

—¡Oye, afuera está lloviendo-aru! ¡Vuelve, imbécil! —gritó Kagura, agarrando su paraguas y retirándose del lugar.

Tama, Otose, Sakamoto, Mutsu y Catherine habían quedado en el bar.

—Así que el Shinsengumi, eh… —dijo Sakamoto, para sus adentros, y tomando sake que le habría ofrecido Tama con anterioridad.

* * *

—¡Oye-aru!

Kagura, luego de perseguir a Sougo hasta el puente en el cual habían tenido aquella pelea que definiría si el sádico se iría con ella o no, bajó de un salto hasta donde el chico se encontraba. Con paraguas en mano, se acercó a la parte más baja del puente, la que más se acerca al suelo y se encuentra más alejada del río que corre por debajo del mismo.

La noche era bellísima, y la lluvia incrementaba esto inclusive más. Las gotas caían como si estuviesen enfadadas con el suelo, pero eran tan finas que no llegaban a molestar a uno aunque se anduviera sin paraguas. Debido a la gran cantidad de nueves en el cielo, era casi imposible divisar la luna; sin embargo, esta intentaba marcar presencia en el cielo con su tenue luz.

Un suspiro se escuchó a la distancia. En lo que dura un parpadeo, luz blanca cubrió el distrito Kabuki. Segundos después, un trueno hizo que Kagura se tropezara cerca del río que corría, a gran velocidad, debajo del puente. Se sintieron quejidos.

Levantándose del suelo, la pelirroja se acercó más al sádico y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedó sentada al lado de él.

Al contrario de lo que Kagura pensaba, Sougo no dijo nada al verla. Parecía estar tan enfocado en apreciar el sonido de la lluvia que no quería generar contaminación sonora alguna.

Al contrario de lo que Okita pensaba, Kagura tampoco dijo una palabra. Esto quizás se debía a que creyó que era más sabio esperar a que él dijera algo primero. O, tal vez, quería admirar la lluvia también.

—No tenías por qué venir.

—Vine porque quise-aru.

—No tengo forma de contactarlos. No tendría que haber mencionado eso. Fue una mala idea. Sé que serían útiles. Pero fue una mala idea. No debería haber entrado a ese lugar.

—Está bien-aru.

—¿En serio crees eso? —dijo Sougo, con aire incrédulo.

—Sí-aru. Es decir, es obvio que tienes miedo-aru. Simpre supe que eras un cobarde.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No quieres ver a Toshi de nuevo porque tienes miedo de enfrentar tus problemas-aru. Quién lo diría, un sádico teniéndole miedo a un ex-policía-aru —río Kagura, cubriéndose la boca.

Okita la miró con desprecio, y luego mencionó.

—No pienso gastar mis palabras contigo esta vez.

—Está bien-aru. Siempre es difícil volver a ver a quienes queremos de nuevo sin tener inseguridades-aru. Si… Si Gin-chan volviera a aparecer-aru, yo también tendría miedo.

Kagura llevó una mano a su ojo derecho para quitar una pequeña lágrima que se había avecinado en su párpado.

—Pero… creo que tendría… más miedo… si él no volviera a aparecer-aru. Por eso, debo ser fuerte. Por eso, aunque tenga miedo de volverlo a ver luego de haber dejado la Tierra por mis propios intereses-aru, tengo que hacerlo. Él podría estar muerto-aru, pero yo… Yo no estuve aquí cuando él necesitaba de mi ayuda-aru. Cuando él necesitaba que alguien lo detuviera. Que le dijera «¡No te vayas-aru! ¡No seas idiota, Gin-chan!».

A aquella mano la acompañó la otra, ambas intentando esconder el rostro de la pelirroja lo más posible. Dado que estaba muy oscuro debajo del puente, Okita apenas podía verla; de todas formas, su voz daba la suficiente cantidad de pistas para que el sádico entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Y… Yo creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo, sádico. Tan solo… es un consejo-aru. Pero haz lo que quieras-aru —finalizó.

—¿Y tú crees que vendrán así, sin más? Ni siquiera sé dónde podrían estar.

—¡Por supuesto que vendrán-aru! Porque tú estás aquí.

—¿Eso dices ahora? ¿Qué acaso no me comparaste con una nube de mierda hace unas horas? —dijo, enfadado.

—¡Esto es esto y aquello es aquello-aru!

—¿Estás segura acaso de que siquiera hablas bien el español, China?

—¡Me refiero a que vendrán porque eres tú-aru! Cuando sepan que estás aquí… no vendrán por salvar al país. Eso es secundario-aru. Querrán verte y decirte que todo está bien. Así que… no tengas miedo-aru —sonrió Kagura.

Okita se veía algo confundido.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Estás segura que eres China y no algún amanto que se coló en el barco del tipo de las gafas?

—Me duele admitirlo, pero sí-aru. Soy yo la que acaba de decir algo para que te sientas mejor-aru.

—Gracias, China.

—¡¿Sádico, eres tú-aru?! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el sádico maldito que conozco?

Kagura se paró del suelo y, agarrando el paraguas, le apuntó a la cabeza a Okita.

—Quizás deberías pelear si quieres que vuelva.

Para lo sorpresa de la pelirroja, Sougo también se paró para seguirle el juego. Con su espada en mano, chocó contra el paraguas de Kagura. Ambos comenzaron a pelear bajo el puente, probando los reflejos del otro como podían. Después de un par de rounds en los cuales terminaron algo agitados, Kagura volvió a sentarse.

—¿Ya te cansaste? ¿O sea que de verdad no eres China?

—Ya no quiero pelear-aru. La noche está demasiado bonita como para no observarla-aru.

—En verdad que has cambiado. Antes, no hubieras dejado una pelea por querer «observar la noche».

Okita se sentó al lado de ella.

—No pensé que querrías sentarte-aru. ¿Acaso quieres observar la noche también-aru?

—No. En realidad quería verte más de cerca.

Kagura se sonrojó, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido cuando Sougo acercó la mano a su rostro.

—Listo. Tenías un moco en la mejilla desde que habías llorado. Ya me estaba dando asco verlo cuando estábamos peleando, qué bien que pude sacarlo.

Okita retiró el moco de la cara de Kagura y luego lo tiro al río de manera despreocupada. La yato se enfureció tanto que no pudo evitar darle un contundente golpe en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Eso me pasa por esperar algo de ti-aru —dijo Kagura, realizando un puchero.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso querías que te besara o algo?

—Solo digo que… si vas a hacer que una chica tome una decisión de si le gustas o no-aru, por lo menos has algo mejor que…

—¿Sacarle los mocos de la cara?

—Exacto-aru.

—Pero tú nunca dijiste que querías algo conmigo, China. No fueron tus exactas palabras.

—Pues…

—Así que, si intentara hacer algo ahora mismo, ¿cómo responderías?

—Supongo que te golpearía-aru —respondió Kagura, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo supuse.

—Pero…

—¿Sí?

—Ya que… yo no soy Kagura…, quizás podría pasar otra cosa-aru.

La yato miró al ex-policía a los ojos y este, sin decir una palabra, se acercó a su boca y le robó un beso. A este le siguió otro, y otro, y otro más, todos breves pero efectivos, ya que ambos empezaban a sentir que la temperatura corporal subía.

Kagura encerró la cabeza de Okita entre sus dos brazos, pálidos como la nieve, y lo tiró hacia el pasto que cubría al suelo de debajo del puente. A continuación, algo insegura, lo soltó.

—Creo que eso será todo por hoy-aru. Ya es tarde.

—¿Qué? Pero si recién se empezaba a poner interesante la noche…

—Debo… Debo irme-aru.

Agarrando su paraguas, Kagura comenzó a retirarse de aquel oscuro sitio, hasta que ciertas palabras pronunciadas en el denso aire de esa noche en Edo cambiarían todo.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Con las cejas levantadas y una intensa mueca en su rostro, Okita Sougo pegó justo en el blanco. Kagura, dándole la espalda, sabía que esa simple provocación sería su perdición. Lo había sido aquel primer día en la nave del Kaientai, lo sería ahora y siempre. Ella jamás de los jamases podría acobardarse ante un «desafío» planteado por su eterno rival, ya que esto significaría perder ante él, ceder, darle el poder de decir que es superior a ella. Algo que Kagura, por supuesto, jamás podría dejar que ocurriera.

Lo pensó unos segundos. Decirle que sí implicaría su pérdida, más después de todos los momentos que tuvieron con anterioridad. No era una opción viable: tenía que decir que no, que no tenía miedo. Pero ¿cómo haría para evitar lo obvio, lo que iría a pasar si ella aceptara quedarse allí? Tenía que… ingeniárselas.

Sin embargo, antes de darle una respuesta a su pregunta original, ahondó más en el tema.

—¿Miedo de qué-aru?

—No es muy tarde. Sí, mañana será un día bastante pesado, pero hay mucho que hacer hoy mismo. En conclusión, no tienes nada para hacer. Y, por consiguiente, estás dando una excusa para no quedarte aquí.

—¿Y qué si es así-aru? Tal vez no quiero quedarme porque no quiero estar contigo-aru.

—Porque tienes miedo.

Kagura tragó saliva.

—¿Miedo de qué, sádico imbécil?

—De que lo hagamos.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿También me preguntarás a qué me refiero con eso?

—No-aru. Sé a lo que te refieres-aru.

—¿Entonces, tienes miedo de eso?

Volvió a haber una pausa. Kagura seguía dada vuelta, sonrojada, y su corazón latía algo rápido. Su primera respuesta hubiera sido abrir el paraguas e ignorarlo si hubiese pensado un poco más las cosas. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba lo que el sádico pensaba? Pero no pudo. Siguió la conversación, manteniéndose fiel a sus instintos, aunque eso la fuera a matar un día de estos.

—No-aru.

Okita colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar en el mentón, comenzado a analizar la situación.

—Oh, ¡ya lo sé!

—¿Qué sabes-aru?

—Crees que, debido a que no puedes resistirme, será imposible que evites tener un orgasmo si lo hacemos. Es entendible, así que no te preocupes, China.

Aferrándose a su orgullo, aunque sin estar lista para lo que se avecinaba, Kagura contestó de forma tajante:

—¿Quién tendría un orgasmo gracias a ti-aru? Puedo entenderlo de la otra forma, pero tú no podrías darle un orgasmo ni a una adolescente que recién comienza a tener vello púbico-aru.

—¿Acaso quieres intentarlo?

Kagura volvió a tragar saliva. Dejó el paraguas a un lado, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Sougo y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Que tú no puedes darme un orgasmo o que yo puedo darte uno a ti-aru?

—Ambos.

—Parece justo-aru.

—Pero al revés. Sé que puedo darte un orgasmo, aunque dudo que tú seas capaz de darme uno —rió.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos-aru!

Ambos estaban frente a frente, con una distancia de dos metros que los separaba. Se encontraban confundidos e inseguros por dentro, pero decididos y seguros por fuera.

—Bien, ¿quién comienza? —tembló Okita.

—¡Y-Yo-aru! —dijo Kagura.

—Bien. Será por tiempo o…

—¡Tan solo me tomará un minuto-aru!

—Cuánta confianza, China.

Kagura se acercó al sádico; su respiración era irregular, y su corazón hacía tanto ruido que uno podría pensar que iba a salirse de la caja torácica de la yato.

—¿Acaso… acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo? —dijo Sougo, en respuesta a el temblor que tenía la mano de Kagura que, de forma sigilosa, intentaba asomarse al pedazo de tela que sostenía el kimono del ex-policía.

—¡Cállate-aru! —dijo Kagura, quien pudo, finalmente, desatar aquel nudo.

—O sea que con un beso no tienes problema alguno, pero cuando se trata de algo más…

—¡Que te calles-aru!

Luego de taparle la boca con la palma de su otra mano, la pelirroja agarró la parte superior del kimono del sádico —de color rojo— e intentó deslizarla hacia abajo. Algunas de las heridas de aquel día seguían presentes, pero Kagura las ignoró en ese momento: tenía otras cosas con las que ocupar su mente.

—Ya pasó un minuto, China. Siendo franco, dudo que en siquiera una hora puedas llegar a comenzar algo con ese ritmo.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor empieza tú-aru. Ya que eres tan bueno, observemos tus habilidades-aru.

—¿Y-Yo? Digo… Sí, claro. Será sencillo ganarte esta vez.

Sougo creyó que podría hacerle lo que quisiera a la China en cuestión de segundos. Es decir, era un sádico después de todo: se apasionaba con ver cómo los demás sufrían gracias a él, y el sexo no era excepción alguna. Sin embargo, esta vez era algo… diferente.

—China, ¿acaso tienes miedo de hacerlo conmigo porque soy un sádico? Me decepcionas… Creí que te tirarías hacia mí y me asaltarías sin dejarme oportunidad de respirar. Fuiste tú la que me dijo que eras una sádica hace unas horas, ¿o no?

Kagura estaba irreconocible: sonrojada, nerviosa, mirando hacia el suelo, con las manos temblando.

—Es que…

—Espera, ¿acaso es porque…?

—¿Qué-aru?

—¿Tú nunca… lo hiciste con nadie?

—No es eso-aru.

—¿Entonces?

—La verdad es que… yo sí lo he hecho antes-aru. Pero… es que…

—¡Dímelo! —exigió Sougo, colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la yato.

—¡Por mi culpa-aru! ¡Sus bolas…! ¡Cayeron!

Okita quedó boquiabierto.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Kagura se largó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡Luego de que lo hice con ese amanto-aru, se le cayeron las bolas! ¡No volvió a llamarme luego de eso-aru! La verdad es que… por más que te odie… no quisiera que perdieras tus bolas. ¡Por eso no quería que lo hiciéramos-aru! ¡Lo siento, sí tenía miedo!

—Me estás diciendo que… Déjame ver si entendí: lo hiciste con un amanto y… ¿perdió sus bolas?

—Se le cayeron-aru —aclaró Kagura.

—Los detalles no importan. Pero, ¿cómo diablos pasó… eso?

—No lo sé-aru. Supongo que mi vagina es demasiado poderosa-aru. O algo así. ¡Bien! Ahora que me saqué eso de encima, ¿quieres seguir haciéndolo o…?

Okita permaneció en silencio.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder tus bolas-aru? En entendible. Es decir, ¿qué harías sin ellas? Son las desventajas de ser una mujer con una vagina mágica —alardeó Kagura.

A punto de irse la pelirroja, el sádico la tomó por ambos brazos y la acercó hacia él.

—H-Hagámoslo, China —dijo, sonrojado.

—¿Q-Qué-aru?

—Cuando dije que… me gustabas… acepté hasta una vagina que hace que las bolas se le caigan a amantos de quién sabe dónde —tragó saliva—. Lo haré contigo, aunque tenga que correr ese riesgo.

Kagura, casi conmovida por dicha reacción, se acercó al sádico, y tomó sus dos manos. Ahora, decidida, le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos:

—¿Sigue en pie la apuesta-aru? ¿O te acobardarás?

—Sigue en pie. Podrás tener una vagina que haga que se le caigan las bolas a otros, pero eso no funcionará conmigo.

Desabrochando ambos botones del qipao de la China, Sougo pudo observar el sostén que la misma tenía puesto. Para su sorpresa, Kagura desabrochó dicha prenda por sí misma, y la quitó por debajo de la ropa que tenía puesta. Acción seguida, la China comenzó a abrir el kimono del sádico, hasta dejarlo con el torso completamente descubierto. Sougo, luego de esto, tomó a la pelirroja por sorpresa dándole unos cuantos besos en el cuello, ante los cuales esta aguantó los gemidos lo mejor que pudo mientras se ocupaba de quitar la parte inferior del kimono de Okita. Se sorprendió cuando vio todas las cicatrices que tenía en su espalda —ya que esta vez sí había prestado atención—, por lo cual, en vez de proseguir con lo que planeaba, se detuvo unos segundos para abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, Kagura no esperaba que, un instante después, Okita comenzara a quitarle el qipao, despacio, hasta que el mismo llegara a sus caderas. Luego de esto, la tomó él esta vez, no sin antes notar algunas cicatrices que tenía debajo de los senos.

—Son de peleas con monstruos-aru. Los yatos nos curamos rápido, pero hay algunas cicatrices que siempre permanecerán allí-aru.

Okita comenzó a besar cada uno de esos extremos del cuerpo de la China, desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, pasando por zonas que hacían que esta se estremeciera, aunque seguía aguantándose los efectos que aquel sádico provocaba en ella en esos momentos.

Kagura no se quedó atrás: quitó la parte inferior del kimono de Sougo, hasta que este quedó únicamente en bóxers. Lo arrimó hasta sí y comenzó a besarlo en la boca, de a poco, sin ningún apuro. A continuación, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, y, quitándose ella misma el qipao por completo, encerró ambas piernas aferrándose como un koala al tronco de Okita. Siguió besándolo, hasta que, intentando recuperar la respiración, volvió a hablarle.

—¿Estás… seguro… de que no te da miedo… perder tus bolas-aru? —burló.

—Prefiero… perder las bolas… que perder… un desafío contigo…, China.

Se besaron una vez más y prosiguieron.

—Que gane… el mejor entonces…-aru.

Quitando la ropa interior del otro —lo cual hizo que ambos quedaran como sus padres los habían traído al mundo—, ambos se prepararon para el golpe final, el cual determinaría quién había ganado la «apuesta» de esa noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sougo agarró a Kagura por la espalda, mientras acercaba su miembro a la «vagina mágica» de la pelirroja.

* * *

Con el kimono del expolicía actuando como una especie de manta que los cubría a ambos, Sougo y Kagura, agitados e intentando poder volver a respirar luego de lo recién ocurrido, se encontraban mirando la parte inferior del puente, que les había servido como techo hasta ahora.

—Creo que… ambos perdimos…-aru.

—Pero yo… perdí antes —confesó Sougo—. Un verdadero samurái admite sus victorias… y sus derrotas.

—¿Acaso no me viste a mí…-aru? Me siento… decepcionada de mí misma-aru.

—Bueno…, al menos no se me cayeron las bolas…

—Ah, eso… Lo inventé-aru.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Perdón, es que… si no lo hacía, no ibas a tratarme como una dama se merece-aru. No iba a hacerlo con un sádico para que me doliera-aru. ¿Acaso crees que soy… masoquista-aru?

—¿Crees que acaso… por lo que dijiste fui más… gentil… porque me sentí intimidado… por tu vagina?

—Si me dices que esa es tu capacidad máxima-aru, entonces me sentiré decepcionada del sádico que conozco-aru.

Okita rió. La abrazó y cerró los ojos, acción que Kagura imitó. La oscura noche se veía presente en todo el distrito, y aquel rincón debajo del puente no era excepción alguna. La lluvia se había detenido. Decidieron descansar por lo que les quedaba de tiempo hasta que Kabuki amaneciera.


	17. Z872J2N24K287872D2

**Capítulo 17: #Z872J2N24K287872D2**

El sol comenzaba a subir. Edo se iluminaba poco a poco, sin apuro alguno. Los colores volvían a cobrar vida.

La espalda de Kagura dolía.

—No puedo creer que ya haya amanecido-aru.

Colocando su mano en la lumbar, la yato dobló su cuerpo hasta formar un ángulo de noventa grados. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa puesta, por lo que, en un ágil movimiento, cubrió sus senos con el brazo derecho. Tomó toda su ropa y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Luego, con su paraguas, comenzó a picar la cara del sádico hasta que este empezó a arrugar el rostro.

—¿Qué haces, China?

—Debemos irnos de aquí-aru. El sol está saliendo, y no creo que sea buena idea que un asesino buscado por todo el distrito esté tirado debajo de un puente-aru.

Okita suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior.

—¡Oye! ¡Tápate aunque sea-aru! —dijo Kagura, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

—Nada que desconozcas China, pero si tú lo dices…

Kagura refunfuñó, y, luego de esto ambos apuntaron para la Yorozuya.

* * *

Entrando al bar de Otose luego de haberse escondido lo mejor posible, Sougo y Kagura sentían un murmullo incesante por todo el sitio. Okita, quien tenía una especie de pañuelo que cubría su rostro por si acaso, se posicionó al costado de la entrada. Kagura, intrigada por la incontable cantidad de voces que podían apreciarse en ese lugar tan reducido, se acercó a Tama.

—Tama, ¿sabes qué hace toda esta gente aquí-aru? ¿Dónde está Otose-aru?

—Kagura-sama, Otose se encuentra en la Yorozuya, arriba.

—¿Y la gente que está aquí-aru?

—Son del barco que vino ayer, Kagura-sama.

La yato tardó en darse cuenta que se trataba de la tripulación de Sakamoto. Agradeciendo a Tama y poniéndose feliz por la cantidad de clientes nuevos que tenía el bar de Otose, se retiró del lugar y subió las escaleras. El sádico la siguió.

* * *

—¡Kagura-chan! ¡Por fin estás aquí!

Con ambas sorpresa y felicidad mezcladas en ese instante, Kagura se vio envuelta en los brazos de Tae. Shinpachi estaba con ella, por supuesto. En la sala también se encontraban Otose, Sakamoto y Mutsu. Por su parte, Sadaharu, Catherine y, como ya se sabía, Tama, faltaban.

—¡Anego! ¡Shinpachi!

—Nos volvemos a ver antes de lo esperado, Kagura-chan —sonrió el cuatro ojos, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja—. O-Okita-san.

—Hola, Shinpachi.

Cierto aire oscuro emanaba de Sougo, por lo cual los demás que estaban en la habitación decidieron no dirigirle la palabra.

—¡Ahora estamos todos aquí, hahaha! —dijo Sakamoto.

Realizando una ronda —en la cual Sougo quedó afuera, ya que estaba parado en una esquina—, los seis se pusieron a discutir cómo sería el ataque al gobierno.

—Como sabrán, NobuNobu no sirve para gobernar este país. El gobierno que ahora hay aquí está haciendo de todo esto una ruina. Nuestro plan es llegar hasta él e intentar hablarle —dijo Mutsu.

—¿En serio creen que eso funcionará-aru?

—¡Claro que no, hahaha! NobuNobu no entrará en razón, por lo cual debemos estar preparados para eso —aclaró Sakamoto.

—¿De qué forma podríamos ganarle a las tropas del gobierno? —dijo Tae—. Por ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.

—También tenemos al Kaientai —agregó Mutsu.

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kintoki y a Zura, hahaha!

—Pero no sabemos dónde podría estar Gin-san… —dijo Shinpachi.

—No puede estar muy lejos. Después de todo, Kagura lo vio aquí hace poco tiempo —dijo Mutsu.

—¿¡Qué!? —dijeron Tae y Shinpachi.

—Es cierto-aru… Estoy segura que era él-aru. Pero no pude verlo de cerca. Tan solo reconocí su cabello-aru.

—Seguramente Gintoki vendría si supiéramos que estamos planeando todo esto —dijo Otose, exhalando humo.

Todos se callaron unos instantes.

—Veré… Veré qué puedo hacer para contactar al Shinsengumi. Pero necesito tiempo —dijo Okita.

—¡Shinpachi, tenemos que buscar en el distrito personas que quieran ayudar-aru! ¡Quizás si hablamos con conocidos de la zona podrán encontrar a Gin-chan!

Todos comenzaron a proponer ideas por aquí y por allá, y un clima bastante optimista se formó en la Yorozuya. Kagura sonrió de forma inconsciente al darse cuenta de que, en esos momentos, parecía que se había transportado a lo que se veía a diario en esas cuatro paredes hace cinco años.

* * *

Sougo, escapando de la Yorozuya entre tanto murmullo, apuntó, encubierto, hacia aquella prisión extra que el gobierno había colocado en el distrito Kabuki. Tenía a un conocido del viejo Shinsengumi allí, y sabía que podía confiar en él. Después de todo, gracias a Harada se había enterado sobre lo que había pasado con Gintoki hace 2 años.

El sádico sabía donde se encontraría aquel, por lo cual se acercó a su lugar de trabajo. Al llegar, pudo verlo en la puerta de dicha prisión. Se acercó, le susurró unas palabras al oído que indicaban que quería hablar con él, y luego se acercó a un callejón cercano. Harada esperó unos minutos y arrimó a ese callejón también.

—J-Jefe, ha vuelto —dijo Harada. Se veía igual que siempre, ya que su calvicie no mostraba señales de dejar de serlo.

—Sí, he vuelto. Pero eso no importa ahora. Necesito que me digas cómo contactar al Shinsengumi. Necesito que vengan cuanto antes. Diles que los estaré esperando en el cuartel, pero que no se hagan ver en el distrito. No hay excusas —dijo Sougo, apurando sus palabras.

—Siempre tan directo —lloró Harada.

—Eso es todo. Me iré antes de levantar sospechas por donde me buscan.

Okita iba a largarse, pero jamás imaginó la primicia de la cual se iba a enterar en tan solo instantes.

—¡Jefe! ¡Espere, tengo algo importante para decirle!

—¡No grites, idiota! —exclamó Okita—. Y ya… deja de decirme así.

—¡Lo siento, señor! Es que, tengo algo muy importante que decirle. Creo que hay un prisionero que podría interesarle aquí. Pero no podrá hablar con él directamente porque… ya sabe por qué. Traiga a alguien, y dile que vaya a visitar el prisionero con código #Z872J2N24K287872D2.

—¿Acaso crees que recordaré todos esos dígitos? —dijo Okita.

—¡Tiene que recordarlo, señor! Yo… Yo me encargaré de lo otro —dijo Harada.

—¿Podrías aunque sea repetirlo?

—Claro, señor…

* * *

Kagura, en la puerta de la prisión y con el código en mano escrito en un trozo de papel, se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Recordaba a la perfección lo que Sougo le había indicado que hiciera: «Ve a la cárcel a la que fuimos hace un tiempo, diles que vienes de visita y dales este pedazo de papel.»

La pelirroja no tenía muy claro a quién iba a visitar, pero no le quedaba más que hacer lo que el sádico le había pedido. Si Harada le había dicho que era alguien importante, tenía que serlo. Pero ¿por qué estaría en la cárcel?

Luego de pasar por el mostrador y ser escoltada hasta la sala de visitas, la yato comenzaba a ponerse algo nerviosa. Su corazón latía más y más rápido por cada paso que la hacía acercarse a la pequeña cabina que permitía intercambios entre gente privada de libertad y su visitante.

La sala tenía paredes de color gris y parecía realmente una prisión. No habían demasiados prisioneros hablando con sus visitas, ya que pocos tenían la suerte de que alguien viniera a hablarles. Sin embargo, había dos hombres, con cara de pocos amigos, que estaban hablando con sus conocidos. Al entrar Kagura a aquella sala ambos la quedaron mirando como si se tratase de algo extraño que alguien como ella se pasara por esos lados. Ignorando esto, la pelirroja siguió su camino y se sentó, con un ágil movimiento, en la silla del medio de entre las 7 que podían apreciarse. El prisionero aún no estaba allí.

—¡Vamos, ve rápido, escoria! —indicó el policía a un prisionero que entraba por el otro lado del mostrador. Kagura no pudo escuchar esto, pero algo le decía que él era quien había venido a ver.

—¡No es escoria, es…

El prisionero quedó estupefacto al ver que una mujer con largos cabellos naranjas, ojos color azul y un qipao blanco había venido a visitarlo. Pero quedó aún más sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡L-Lea…

Kagura, observándolo sin pestañar, no tardó más de un segundo en darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Largos cabellos, ojos con un color que parecería una sutil mezcla entre marrón y verde, y poco sentido del ridículo. No podía ser nadie más que…

—¡Zura! —se le escapó a Kagura.

—¡Zura ja nai, Katsura da!


	18. La bienvenida

**Capítulo 18: La bienvenida**

—¡Mantente en silencio, maldito! —dijo el guardia.

—¡No es maldito, es Katsura!

Sentándose de un golpe en la silla, el líder de los Joui seguía impactado por lo que apreciaban sus ojos. Aquella joven chica que había ido a visitarlo era nada más y nada menos que Leader, por quien tenía un gran aprecio. Kagura se había ido hace tiempo de la Tierra, por lo cual era difícil siquiera intentar adivinar qué hacía allí.

—Ha pasado tiempo-aru —sonrió Kagura, con una pequeña lágrima escapándosele de su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Leader! ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería tener cuidado en este tipo de lugares, un movimiento en falso y podrían meterla en prisión —dijo Katsura.

—¿Qué haces tú en prisión-aru?

—Lamentablemente, me han capturado —dijo Katsura, bajando la cabeza—. Y mi disfraz era tan bueno…

—¿D-Disfraz? —preguntó Kagura, con algo de miedo.

—Sí, Leader. Había logrado escapar del gobierno por un tiempo, pero cuando decidí cambiar de disfraz me atraparon…

—¿Cuál disfraz-aru?

—¡Una señora había tirado esta peluca y pensé que sería perfecta, Leader! ¡La he estado usando por un largo tiempo ya! Pero gracias a ella…

En las manos del terrorista se encontraba una peluca plateada, con los pelos algo alborotados, asemejando una permanente. Katsura parecía algo triste. Kagura, por su parte…

—¡Zura! ¿Eres imbécil-aru? ¿¡Cómo vas a usar una peluca que es igual al cabello de Gin-chan si sabes que es buscado-aru!?

Los guardias y los demás presentes en la sala se quedaron observando la escena en silencio y algo asustados por los gritos de la yato.

—Ahora que lo dices… Es algo parecida —contestó Zura, dubitativo.

—Por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada-aru —dijo Kagura, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, acompañada esta acción por un fuerte suspiro.

—Pero no te preocupes, Leader. Podré escapar muy fácilmente de aquí. ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo! —dijo Katsura.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes quedarte aquí para siempre-aru —dijo Kagura, apuntando a la salida del lugar de visitas—. Pero, si llegas a irte de aquí —murmuró—, ya sabes dónde estaré-aru.

—Adiós, Leader —dijo Katsura, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de tan agitado día, Kagura y Sougo caminaban juntos, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia, por el distrito de Edo. La yato no estaba del todo segura hacia dónde iba, ya que Okita no había especificado lo suficiente acerca de su destino, pero a la chica no le molestaba demasiado. A decir verdad, extrañaba sus paseos sin rumbo fijo por el lugar: ver a los niños jugando, acompañar a Sadaharu cuando tenía que hacer sus necesidades biológicas, pelear con alguien que se le interpusiera en el camino… Todo traía a su boca una sonrisa. Sin embargo, esta no se notaba por el pañuelo que, obligatoriamente, debía llevar en el rostro —y al cual el sádico no era excepción alguna— con la intención de no levantar sospechas para con algún guardia que podría darse cuenta que se trataba de la misma Kagura de siempre. Todo era por si acaso, porque, tanto por fuera como por dentro, no parecía la misma chiquilla. Por eso había podido, también, ir a la prisión sin problema alguno. En contraste, quien sí debía encubrirse con cuidado era Sougo, asesino a sueldo buscado por varios sitios, quien siempre que veía algún cartel con su rostro pegado con ganas en alguna pared lo arrancaba como si de estar depilando las piernas peludas de alguien se tratase.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sádico se detuvo frente a un sitio familiar. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Cuartel del Shinsengumi, la fuerza policial que había tenido que dejar Edo cinco años atrás por aquellos sucesos conocidos para quienes saben del asunto. La puerta del frente se encontraba abierta, con un par cortes —posiblemente de espadas—; Okita y Kagura intercambiaron una mirada que decía «deberíamos entrar», mas ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso adelante.

—Así que este era tu plan-aru —dijo Kagura, cruzándose de brazos—. Por lo que veo, el lugar está abandonado y, pensándolo dos veces, de seguro no se asomaría ni una rata-aru.

—Perfecto entonces —contestó Sougo—; podríamos usar este sitio para encontrarnos y nadie se asomaría. De seguro nadie recuerda ya que este solía ser un sitio de samuráis. Además, ya lo he usado antes y pocos se atreven a acercarse a él.

—¿Tu humilde morada-aru? —replicó Kagura, adentrándose con cuidado y mirando a sus alrededores de forma constante; debido a lo alto que estaba el pasto, cada paso debía darlo con total cautela, por lo menos si no quería tropezarse.

—Algo así —dijo Sougo, siguiendo sus pasos—. Por lo menos debería ser el lugar más inesperado para encontrar a alguien como Katsura.

—No creo que al gobierno se le ocurra venir al antiguo cuartel de la policía para buscar a un terrorista-aru.

—Mientras siga pareciendo un lugar inhabitable, nadie se acercará.

El cuartel, si bien habían pasado años, seguía teniendo una forma que resonaba con la que el sádico tenía en sus recuerdos. Madera cubriendo el inmenso lugar y una atmósfera de exigencia eran los elementos clave, y allí permanecían. Sougo empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, y notó varias manchas de humedad en las paredes y la cantidad enorme de polvo que a simple vista uno no da cuenta que está ahí.

—Por fin han llegado, Leader, Okita-dono.

Una voz familiar se escuchó en la habitación. Okita y Kagura, algo sorprendidos, voltearon sus cabezas para encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Katsura Kotarou, líder de los Joui, en el cuartel del Shinsengumi. Con un cabello tan largo como de costumbre, un kimono negro con un par de tonalidades de violeta y su típica postura de siempre, realizó una mueca y los miró a los ojos a ambos.

—¡Zura! —gritó Kagura—. ¿¡Cómo…

—No importa el cómo sino el estar aquí, Leader. He de decir que aquellos policías eran bastante sencillos de evitar, tanto así que me atrevería a decir que extraño a Kondou y a su patrulla. Que por cierto, uno de ellos, cuyo cabello brilla por su ausencia, supo ayudarme a escapar de la cárcel. Otro, por lo que veo, está aquí contigo.

—Zura, ¿tú nos ayudarás a derrocar a NobuNobu-aru? —dijo Kagura, con los ojos brillosos.

—Un samurái siempre debe pelear aquellas batallas en las cuales tiene aunque sea esperanzas de ser victorioso, Leader. Y, por lo que veo, no son muchos los valientes que quieran hacer tal cosa.

—Sakamoto también está aquí-aru. Y tenemos a otros conocidos como Anego, Shinpachi, Mutsu…

—¿Y Gintoki? —dijo Katsura, lo que, en consecuencia, hizo que la pelirroja enmudeciera.

—No está por ninguna parte —dijo Sougo.

—Ya veo… La verdad es que no me extraña. Hasta donde sé, Gintoki se había estado escondido del gobierno tanto o peor que yo. Y no es un maestro del disfraz, así que debe estar en otro planeta…

—¡Espera-aru! —exclamó Kagura—. Zura, ¿tú de casualidad… estuviste en un planeta llamado Samui-aru?

Katsura quedó algo pensativo unos momentos, tratando de recordar con exactitud qué había hecho antes de volver a la Tierra.

—Escucha, Leader, yo anduve por muchos sitios, y es cierto que he estado en más planetas de los que recuerdo, posiblemente allí también, pero déjame contarte la historia de cómo terminé en la cárcel primero…

—¡Tan solo dime si estuviste allí o no-aru!

—De acuerdo —comenzó—. Hace un año más o menos, yo había vuelto a la Tierra sin mi peluca, aunque escondiéndome de cualquier guardia que se asomara. La razón por la que vine fue por mi plato de Soba anual de Ikumatsu-dono, a quien le he prometido que volvería todos los años aunque ella misma me haya dicho ya muchas veces que no tengo que hacerlo…

—¿Puedes ir al grano-aru? —dijo Kagura.

—Luego —continuó Katsura—, antes de irme de nuevo, encontré esta peluca plateada, la cual pensé sería de gran utilidad para disfrazarme y no parecer yo. Por lo cual, luego de irme al espacio exterior, empecé a usarla en todo planeta al cual me asomara. Sospecho que Samui fue uno de mis últimos paraderos. Un año después volví a la Tierra por mi Soba anual y terminé en la cárcel. Aunque ahora, como podrán ver, estoy sano y salvo.

—Así que eras tú-aru —dijo Kagura.

La desilusión se notaba en los ojos de la China, quien, por un momento, creyó que Gintoki podría estar en un paradero aunque sea conocido.

—La verdad es que tuve mis dudas de si debería venir o no, ya que los Joui y el Shinsengumi han sido enemigos durante muchos años —dijo Katsura—, pero este hombre, Harada, me hizo ver la realidad. Como en batallas anteriores, si un samurái quiere cumplir un objetivo, a veces tendrá que unir fuerzas con el enemigo cuando ambos tienen un enemigo en común. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Leader.

—Gracias-aru.

Hubo un momento algo prolongado de silencio, hasta que el Joui decidió quebrarlo para decir lo siguiente:

—Por cierto, Shinsengumi, creo que alguien te estaba buscando. Me dijo que fueras al puente que tú sabes, pero no dio más detalles.

Okita iba a indicar que él ya no pertenecía al Shinsengumi, pero la segunda oración lo había dejado algo inquieto. ¿Quién podría ser y qué estaba buscando? Asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del cuartel, no sin antes sentir que algo lo estaba reteniendo. O, mejor dicho, alguien.

—¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza-aru? —dijo la yato—. ¿Y si son los tipos de la otra vez? Iré contigo-aru.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas —dijo Okita—. Créeme que puedo cuidarme solo, China. ¿O acaso es porque no quieres alejarte de mí?

—…

—No te preocupes —susurró en el oído de Kagura—. Cuando Katsura se vaya, podremos…

—Mejor vete-aru —dijo la pelirroja, empujándolo y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Caía la tarde cuando Sougo volvió al cuartel, quizás con la mínima esperanza de que Katsura se hubiera ido y que la China estuviera dispuesta a hacer _algunas cosas_. O tal vez no. El sádico, adentrándose en el pastizal que conformaba la entrada del cuartel, pudo ver una pequeña luz prendida dentro.

Colocó su mano en la posición adecuada para poder, a continuación, mover el pestillo. El _crack_ que hizo la puerta fue tal que el sádico tenía algo de miedo de que alguien cerca lo escuchara. «Debería ponerle algo de aceite», pensó para sus adentros. Cuando empujó el pedazo de madera, notó algo… inusual. Había gente adentro. Personas con un uniforme conocido. Más que conocido, un uniforme que había formado parte de su vida. Kondou, Hijikata, Yamazaki y muchos otros soldados se hallaban adentro del cuartel. La China no estaba por ninguna parte. El sádico respiró hondo como nunca antes y, como por reflejo, desenfundó su espada. Hizo contacto con los ojos de Kondou. Soltó la espada, y esta hizo un sonido que revolvió a todos los policías que allí dentro se encontraban. Ahora hizo contacto con los ojos de Hijikata, quien traía la mano derecha vendada. Todos en la sala habían cortado sus insignificantes charlas. Reinó el silencio.

Hasta que Kondou decidió decir algo:

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Sougo —dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.


	19. Quien faltaba

**Capítulo 19: Quien faltaba**

En ese instante, los músculos del rostro de Sougo cedieron ante la presión de tener a tantos de sus colegas cerca, lo cual resultó en un arrugue de cara por parte del expolicía. «No puedo permitir que caigan lágrimas», dijo para sus adentros. Quizás era demasiado tarde. Definitivamente era demasiado tarde.

Kondou tomó al sádico entre brazos y trató de abrazarlo, sin respuesta aparente. Okita intentó quitar aquellos enormes brazos, cuyo desagradable olor a gorila tanto extrañaba… intentó quitar aquellos brazos del policía, lo cual resultó exitoso. Se agachó y tomó la espada. Sus ojos carmesí inspeccionaron la habitación, y, luego de inhalar de forma profunda cada partícula de aire que había en el cuartel, emitió un sonido, que tomó forma de las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron:

—Así que les siguen entrando esos uniformes después de cinco años.

La _interesante_ elección de palabras por parte del sádico hizo que Kondou y otros policías de la sala estallaran de la risa. Sin embargo, había cierta persona que permanecía seria —además del sádico, claro está—.

La mano derecha de Hijikata estaba vendada de tal forma que alguien con pocas habilidades de observación hubiera pensado que traía un yeso puesto, pero el policía fumaba con la mano izquierda, despreocupado. Kondou, queriendo que ambos tuvieran una conversación, arrastró a Toshi hasta al lado del sádico, con una amplia —aunque algo forzada— sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Mira, Sougo! ¡Toshi está bien! ¡Aún puede pelear con su otra mano! ¿Verdad, Toshi?

Kondou desenfundó la espada de Hijikata en tan solo un segundo y se la colocó al mismo en la mano izquierda. Toshi aún no pronunciaba una palabra, y Sougo sabía jugar al mismo juego.

—¡Por favor, Sougo! Harada nos contactó antes, y vinimos en seguida porque supimos que necesitabas nuestra ayuda. Estábamos preocupados por ti…

Okita bajó la cabeza, se tomó su tiempo, y largó otra combinación de palabras:

—¿Inclusive luego de eso? —dijo, con su dedo índice apuntando a la mano derecha de Hijikata.

El también expolicía tomó con firmeza la espada y, con todas sus fuerzas, atacó a Okita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una de las paredes del cuartel se rompió, y el sádico se encontraba tirado en el suelo del jardín del lugar. Algo agitado y sin entender qué ocurría, trató de dirigirse a Hijikata, pero este tenía un par de cosas para comentar antes:

—Tú, quien nunca tuvo piedad conmigo, a quien jamás le importó en lo más mínimo intentar matarme una y otra vez, tantas que ya ni recuerdo la cantidad. ¿Tú te sientes culpable por haber herido una de mis manos, Sougo? ¿Cuando sabes que cualquiera de las dos me queda bien para pelear? —paró un segundo para tomar un cigarro y su encendedor con forma de tarro de mayonesa, combinarlos, y luego colocar el producto de eso en su boca de nuevo; siguió hablando—. Deja de ser tan imbécil y di la verdadera razón por la cual te fuiste, cobarde.

Sougo intentó recuperarse para refutar el último adjetivo dicho por el expolicía, hasta que vio que la China se hallaba parada en la sombra de un árbol, mirándolo de forma indiferente.

—C-China…

Kagura lo ignoró, y en vez de mirarlo concentró esta vez sus ojos en Hijikata, quien parecía estar a un paso de hormiga de estallar de la furia.

—Sougo, si no dices ahora por qué decidiste dejarnos para venir a Edo, me temo que deberé irme, y me llevaré mis hombres conmigo —dijo Hijikata.

Todos los expolicías, Kagura y una presencia extraña se hallaban rodeando el cuartel. Okita no tenía en un principio la intención de decir ni una sola palabra —de hecho, su plan era que el Shinsengumi ayudara a derrocar a NobuNobu sin tener que pasar por todo esto—, pero estar rodeado de tantas personas que compartieron años con él desde la más tierna infancia hasta casi el tiempo presente ponía cierta presión encima para actuar lo antes posible.

—Esto es lo que yo quería —dijo el sádico.

Todos quedaron desconcertados con la respuesta, en especial Kagura, quien de verdad pensaba que Sougo aquella noche había sido honesto con ella por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

—Explícate mejor —dijo Hijikata.

—Hijikata-san, créeme que no estoy haciendo esto por ti —dijo Okita—. No estoy diciendo todo esto solo porque tú me lo pediste. Ya muérete, ¿quieres?

—¡Sabía que no se había ido por eso! ¡Ven, imbécil, si quieres una pelea! —dijo Hijikata.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar espadazos, uno tras otro, hasta que Yamazaki, quien hasta ahora no había mencionado una sola palabra, se puso entre los dos.

—¡Ya paren! —dijo, de forma algo inútil, mientras trataba de evitar que pelearan.

Kondou, quien no sabía bien qué hacer, se dirigió al sádico:

—Sougo, ¿qué quieres decir?

Al hablar Kondou, y encima con una expresión tan honesta, seria y algo perdida, ambos dejaron de mover sus espadas, y toda alma que allí se encontraba tuvo la intención de escuchar qué era lo que Okita tenía para decir.

—Ser el Shinsengumi otra vez —dijo el expolicía—. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, pero ustedes preferían vivir lo que les tocó.

—Discúlpame por no querer ser gobernado por un idiota —dijo Hijikata.

—Luego de que nos fuimos de Edo, todo se tornó aburrido. Todos dejamos de hacer lo que se supone haríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas… Y, poco a poco, dejamos siquiera de entrenar. NobuNobu nos venció por completo, y no intentamos hacer nada después de ello. Pasaban los años. ¿Cómo se supone que podía volverme más fuerte después de eso? —al decir esto, enfocó su mirada en la China por unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarla en el suelo—. Tenía que volver a Edo, pero ustedes se preocupaban por NobuNobu y no querían venir. Entonces tuve que venirme solo y volverme un asesino a sueldo para no morir de hambre. Esconderse era parte del plan desde un inicio, así que no me asustó demasiado la idea.

—¿Y eso cómo justifica lo de mi mano? —preguntó Hijikata.

—Ah, eso —dijo Sougo—. Necesitaba una excusa para irme, y hacía tiempo no intentaba matarte, Hijikata-san. Siéntete afortunado.

—¿Y eso te pareció una buena solución, maldito bastardo? —dijo Hijikata, estrujando la cabeza de Sougo con su mano izquierda.

—¡Lo importante es que todos estamos reunidos de nuevo, Toshi! —dijo Kondou, agarrándolos a ambos en un abrazo, lo cual no hizo que Hijikata se detuviera.

Todos los policías allí presentes tenían un gran ánimo festivo, y fueron entrando uno por uno al cuartel, incluyendo a Yamazaki. Kondou, Hijikata y Sougo habían quedado solos fuera.

—Es mejor que no hagan mucho ruido y que las luces queden apagadas —dijo Okita—. No sé si Harada les habrá dicho algo, pero el plan del ataque no será hoy. Por ahora vayan a dormir.

—No te preocupes, Sougo. Sabemos bien que debemos escondernos —dijo Kondou—. Por cierto… ¿sabes dónde está Otae-san? —murmuró.

—Mañana hablaremos de eso —respondió—. Por ahora entren, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente.

Ambos policías se fueron, y sigilosos se acercaron al cuartel. Okita se fue hacia la otra dirección, en busca de Kagura, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la madera que funcionaba como piso del sitio. Con paraguas en mano pero no abierto —ya que la noche se había apoderado de Edo—, la China se encontraba mirando las estrellas. Lucía el mismo qipao blanco de siempre, el cual había agarrado un poco de color verde debido a la densidad de los pastizales que rodeaban todo el lugar.

—Creo que necesitas uno de esos trajes nuevos —dijo el sádico, sentándose a su lado y apoyando sus dos ambos codos en la madera, la cual estaba algo húmeda.

—Sakamoto aún no me ha pagado-aru —dijo Kagura, colocando su mano izquierda debajo del mentón, con el codo en la falda y su espalda torcida.

Sougo se quedó fijo, mirándola, y dándose cuenta de la cantidad de hoyos que tenía en su ropa. La China, al darse cuenta de esto, trató de rumbear la conversación hacia otra parte.

—Katsura se fue, aunque no sé a dónde-aru. ¿Qué ocurrió en el puente al que fuiste más temprano-aru? Por lo que veo no te asesinaron, lamentablemente-aru.

—Luego lo sabrás —dijo el sádico—. ¿Hace cuánto habían… llegado? —dijo Okita.

—Si te refieres al Shinsengumi-aru… Lo suficiente como para que les dijera todo lo que pasó desde que te encontré aquí y ellos llegaron-aru.

—Les dijiste… ¿eso?

—Sádico, creo que deberías ser más específico, ellos se perdieron dieciocho capítulos y más de un año debido a lo vaga que es la autora, y no pasó solo una cosa en todo ese tiempo-aru.

—Supongo que te habrán preguntado qué hacías conmigo —dijo Okita.

—Les dije que me diste lástima y que tuve que llevarte conmigo porque te encontré hambriento y sin un trabajo estable-aru. Creo que lo creyeron-aru —dijo la pelirroja—. Si te refieres a todo esto de ser compañeros pero tener sexo, por supuesto que no les dije nada-aru.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Sougo, tapándole la boca a la China con sus manos y alterándose un poco—. Podrían escucharte.

—Pero si están dentro del cuartel-aru. Además, deberías estar feliz de poder hacerlo con alguien como yo-aru, y encima sin perder ninguna de tus bolas-aru.

—¡Basta! —gritó Sougo—. Vuelves a decir algo, y…

—¿Me cortarás la mano-aru, para luego decir que fue por eso que habías abandonado a tus amigos-aru? Porque no se me ocurre algo peor que hayas hecho-aru.

Okita enmudeció mientras sus grandes ojos, de tonalidad aún más oscura que el pelo de la China, miraban a Kagura.

—¿Tan difícil era decir la verdad-aru? —dijo Kagura.

—…

—¿Tan difícil era aceptar que tienes sentimientos-aru?

—Eso fue antes.

—¿Antes de qué-aru?

—De decir… eso.

—¿Antes de cuando me dijiste lo enamorado que estabas de mí-aru? ¡Pero eso no justifica nada-aru!

Si bien Sougo iba a interrumpir a la China para volver a taparle la boca, eso no fue del todo necesario. No más. Ambos escucharon algo… inusual. Parecían la típica reacción que tiene una niña cuando ve algo tierno como un cachorrito en el medio de la calle de forma inesperada. Ese misterioso «Awww» pudo escucharse con claridad, y la persona detrás de semejante expresión mostró su rostro ante Okita y Kagura.

No era Tae, primera persona que se le ocurrió a Kagura. Tampoco era Mitsuba, primera persona en la que pensó Sougo de la cual podía provenir semejante cosa.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Tokugawa Soyo, hermana del antiguo shogun, ShigeShige.

—¡Kagura-, tienes que invitarme a tu boda! ¡No importa si han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos! ¡Tampoco si es con la persona que más odiabas hace cinco años!

—¡Soyo-aru!

La pelirroja había pensado en ir a abrazar a su amiga ni bien escuchó su voz, pero ciertas palabras dichas posteriormente le impidieron todo movimiento que podría haber planeado.

—No te preocupes, Soyo-chan. Jamás dejaré que algo así pase.

Y no era Katsura siendo un idiota esta vez.


	20. El de la permanente plateada

**Capítulo 20: El de la permanente plateada**

 _2 años atrás_

—¿¡Gintoki-san!?

El de la permanente plateada chorreaba una cantidad inconmensurable de sangre, y esta empezó a desparramarse por el suelo de la casa. Había emprendido su huída del campo de batalla hace menos de media hora. Todo el Bafuku lo estaba buscando de seguro. Él no les tenía miedo a ellos. Tampoco le tenía miedo a la muerte. Pero sí le tenía miedo de que sus personas preciadas vivieran en el caos que Edo era en ese entonces. Por eso explotó. Los únicos que podrían ayudarlo a infiltrarse a tan complejo lugar eran los Oniwabanshu, tal vez. Pero no les pidió ayuda. Lo hizo solo. Y sí, pudo asesinar a alguien importante, pero para él fue como haber sacrificado su vida para matar a una mosca de esas que rodean cuando se quiere comer tranquilo en familia. Efectivamente de algo sirvió, pero miles de moscas más vendrán a molestar. Y no ha de olvidar al moscón: ese era NobuNobu. Hace tres años que ShigeShige ya no era el shogun, y todo iba de mal en peor. Y él era uno de los blancos del gobierno, ahora más que nunca. Tenía que desaparecer. Pero ¿a dónde iba a ir?

—¿Gintoki-san?

La respiración entrecortada. La necesidad de visitar un doctor. O de cortar la hemorragia aunque sea. La necesidad de volver al Edo de antes.

Mientras tanto, se adentró en esa casa. La única que pasó por su mente al elegir un lugar en dónde quedarse. Soyo traía un rostro de ingenuidad consigo que era habitual, y se notaba que ya no era una niña. Traía un kimono color verde y el cabello más largo que antes; sus pechos estaban algo formados y medía tan solo un poco menos que Gintoki, y lo igualaba de altura en su posición encorvada. Ya no tenía una corona en su cabeza.

—Permiso. ¿Dónde está el baño, Soyo-chan? Necesito un poco de papel absorbente.

Como siempre, resaltando su torpeza en vez de mostrarse dramático o explicar la situación. Soyo, la hermana del antiguo shogun, lo dejó entrar y le mostró donde era el baño. Gintoki fue y agarró por lo menos diez cuadrados de papel higiénico, los cuales se tiñeron de un rojo vivo, casi carmesí. Paso seguido, agarró el rollo entero y empezó a sacar papel como si no hubiera un mañana. Al contactarse con la piel del viejo Joui, el papel no solo volvía a teñirse, sino que se quebraba segundos después.

—Gintoki-san, ¿necesitas ayuda? —dijo Soyo.

—¡Creéme que puedo solo, Soyo-chan! Aunque no me vendría mal más papel higiénico.

—¡Tienes más en el mueble blanco!

Gintoki no se había dado cuenta, pero la chica tenía razón. Además, allí había varios vendajes que también le vendrían bien. Los agarró todos y comenzó a colocárselos en la cortadura de forma cuidadosa. Varios «¡ay!» fueron pronunciados.

* * *

El de la permanente plateada abrió los ojos. Se había desmayado, quizás. No recordaba haberse acostado ni mucho menos tener un piyama puesto, pero mucho menos un vendaje tan prolijo. Lo importante era que seguía vivo, y Soyo se encontraba a su lado.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo Soyo.

La sonrisa de la hermana de ShigeShige le transmitía una paz que había creído perdida. Recordó por qué su elección fue ir hasta esa casa: alguien como ella tendría que ser shogun. ¿Cuál sería el problema con que fuera una mujer? La única diferencia entre hombres y mujeres es que unos tienen hoyos y los otros palos que pueden muy entrar cómodos a esos hoyos a veces. Había conocido en su vida mujeres fuertes, sabias, inteligentes y buenas. Todas esas cualidades superaban incluso al mejor atributo que NobuNobu podría alguna vez llegar a tener.

—Te coloqué el vendaje y me encargué de limpiar lo mejor posible. Fue mi primera vez, lo siento si no quedó demasiado bien, Gintoki-san.

La inocencia se veía reflejada en el leve rosa pálido de sus mejillas, de seguro porque ella misma se había encargado de cambiar a Gintoki la ropa. Él sabía eso, pero optó por no preguntar. En cambio, fue derecho al grano:

—Soyo-chan, necesito tu ayuda —dijo a la chica.

—¿En qué, Gintoki-san?

—Necesito que me dejes vivir contigo, por favor —le respondió, tomándola de la mano y con una expresión seria. Soyo abrió los ojos y sus cejas se levantaron, como por reflejo. Aquel rosa pálido dejó de serlo para pasar a ser un rojo intenso que se expandía hasta llegar a cubrir su rostro entero.

—¡Y-Y-Y-Yo no puedo permitir eso, Gintoki-san! ¡Apenas recién cumplí la mayoría de edad, todavía no estoy preparada! ¡Además, ni siquiera sé cocinar aú…

—¡Soyo-chan! —gritó Gintoki—. Me refiero a que necesito que me alojes aquí de momento. Necesito que… me escondas del gobierno. No puedo volver a la Yorozuya. Mucho menos salir a la calle por ahora. Acabo de… matar a una persona.

Soyo quedó paralizada. Sus pies, los cuales se encontraban debajo de su trasero por estar sentada, por reflejo se alejaron de Gintoki. El de la permanente notó el miedo que había transmitido a la señorita, por lo cual hizo un vago intento de explicar la situación.

—Soyo-chan, necesito que me escuches. Necesito que trabajemos en equipo —comenzó—. Ambos sabemos que Edo no puede seguir así. NobuNobu no puede seguir controlándonos como si de marionetas se tratase —hizo una pausa; Soyo ya se había alejado bastante de él para ese entonces—. Mi plan era encargarme solo de él, sin pedir ayuda a nadie más, pero falló justamente por eso, y terminé matando a un hombre sin tanta importancia como él.

—Gintoki-san… No puedo alojar a un fugitivo…

—¡¿Incluso si se trata de un gobierno que te pertenece?!

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Soyo.

—¡Eres la hermana del shogun fallecido! Eres una persona inteligente y de seguro sabes mucho sobre cómo se gobierna un país. E inclusive si no lo supieras, siempre habrá gente que te ayude al principio.

—Pero… Yo no puedo…

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque tienes un hoyo en vez de un palo?!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —dijo Soyo.

La delicada mano de la hermana de ShigeShige se plasmó en el rostro de Gintoki como si un mosquito se hubiese posado en la mejilla del de la permanente y la pequeña hubiese tenido la intención de matarlo. Tan solo que faltaba el mosquito y Soyo no lo golpeó tan fuerte, como si no tuviera una verdadera intención de golpearlo.

—Gintoki-san, ¿Kagura-chan y Shinpachi-kun saben sobre esto? —preguntó, mirando hacia el suelo.

—No. Ya sabes que Kagura hace un año que se marchó de la Tierra, por suerte. Y Shinpachi no sabe nada, pero de seguro mañana querrá entrar a la Yorozuya, hasta que se dará cuenta que falta la llave, porque yo la he traído conmigo.

Hurgando en la ropa manchada de sangre que se encontraba a su lado, sacó una pequeña llave color bronce y la mostró a Soyo. Gintoki no tuvo la necesidad de decir nada, ya que, con solo mostrar eso, Soyo comprendió la seriedad del asunto.

—Sé que es fácil entrar allí aunque no tengas la llave, pero Pattsuan entenderá que algo ocurre si ve que dejé trancado el lugar. Será virgen y otaku, pero idiota no es —dijo el de la permanente plateada.

* * *

Y resultó que el samurái estaba en lo cierto, ya que Shinpachi, al notar que la Yorozuya estaba trancada, supo en seguida que algo malo había ocurrido. Hablar con Otose sería lo primero, luego comunicarse con todos los que podrían haber visto a Gintoki. Sin embargo, un simple anuncio en la televisión aclararía todo:

¡ATENCIÓN! SE BUSCA FUGITIVO POR ASESINATO. TIENE UNA PERMANENTE PLATEADA Y SE LO CONOCE COMO GINTOKI.

Shinpachi no tenía idea de nada: ¿se habría ido del planeta? ¿Del país? ¿Estaría aún en el distrito? ¿Cuál había sido su plan, matar a NobuNobu? Otose lo interrogó con estas mismas preguntas —a excepción de la última—, pero Shinpachi mostró con honestidad su ignorancia con respecto al tema. Ambos optaron por no decirle nada a Kagura y decir a los demás lo poco que de verdad sabían —que se traducía a nada—. Shinpachi optó por irse con Otae a otro distrito, lo mejor que pudieron encontrar fuera de Kabukichou, y un mes después no volvió a verse su rostro ni en la Yorozuya ni allí. Siendo un empleado de Gintoki, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse. Otose se quedó, sin embargo, y Sadaharu le hacía compañía, tanto a ella como a Tama y a Catherine.

* * *

—¡Gin-san! ¡Gin-san! ¡Son las dos de la tarde, Gin-san!

Gintoki abrió los ojos en lo que se suponía era un cuarto pero parecía un tanque de basura gigante. Soyo intentó abrir la ventana un poco para que entrara aire, pero al adentrarse un par de pasos en aquel chiquero notó una superficie chiclosa que hacía contacto con su pie: era una porción de pizza con queso que había estado allí _quién sabe desde cuándo_. La mujer enfureció y dijo:

—¡Gin-san! ¡Más vale que limpies esto, o te echaré de esta casa! ¡Hace dos años que vives aquí y no has hecho absolutamente nada de limpieza! ¡Esto es inaceptable!

—Pattsuan… Tú… eres el que limpia siempre, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo… dejame… dormir.

—¡Mejor será que te vayas de aquí entonces! —dijo Soyo.

Enfadada, tomó a Gintoki por el piyama y le alcanzó un sombrero y un sobretodo color beige. El de los ojos muertos largó un bostezo y colocó su mano en la boca para taparlo. Luego, dijo a Soyo:

—¿Qué ocurre, Soyo-chan?

—Gin-san, han pasado ya dos años desde que viniste aquí a decirme que querías hacer un cambio en este gobierno que hizo al país tan mal. Te creí y dejé que te quedaras aquí, pero no has hecho nada aún… ¿Acaso no planeas irte algún día?

—¿El problema es que no hice nada o que no me estoy yendo, Soyo-chan?

—Ambos —dijo la hermana de ShigeShige—. Lo siento, pero hasta que no hayas hecho nada no te dejaré volver. Usa esa ropa para que no te atrapen, y ten cuidado.

—Oye, Soyo-chan, ¡espera!

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Soyo cerró la puerta de su casa y empujó a Gintoki fuera de ella. No sabía si lo que hizo había sido lo correcto o no, pero sentía que ya era hora de entrar en acción. Después de todo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo…

Gintoki, aún dormido y disfrazado para salir a la calle, decidió dar una vuelta por el distrito, solo para ver si tenía algo de suerte. El Sol brillaba y lo hacía sudar por dentro, pero eso no lo hizo rendirse en su búsqueda para nada. Estuvo así hasta que en cierto punto le entró hambre. Pensó en volver con Soyo, pero supuso que la chica no lo dejaría entrar hasta tener una razón debida.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que encontró un lugar que podría utilizar a su favor: un río. Se dirigió hacia la izquierda del puente que sobre él se encontraba y bebió algo de agua. No sabía como la embotellada, pero al menos era algo. Volvió a subir y esta vez quedó en el puente. Un hombre estaba caminando encima de él, la madera hacía _crack_ a cada paso. Hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

Y Gintoki sintió una espada que se asomaba por su oreja derecha.

—¿Quién eres? Pareces sospechoso con eso que llevas puesto —dijo una voz.

El de la permanente se quedó callado.

—No soy una persona que saque su espada en plena tarde, pero puedo hacer una excepción.

La voz era familiar. Muy familiar.

—¿Dirás algo, escoria?

Gintoki se quitó el sombrero. Sabía quién era.

—¿D-Danna? —dijo Okita.

—Sí, soy yo, Okita-kun.

Sougo estaba atónito. No sabía por dónde empezar a hablarle de tantas cosas que su mente traía.

—¿Qué haces tú…?

—Escúchame, Okita-kun. Necesito que mantengas este encuentro en silencio —volvió a colocarse el sombrero, tapando su permanente.

Hasta que Okita fue al grano y le dijo, sin pensarlo dos veces:

—La chica China está aquí. Y quiere verte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kagura?! -dijo Gintoki.

—Exacto.

—No puedo verla aún…

—¿Por qué? Danna, ella te necesita.

Gintoki tragó saliva y apuntó sus ojos al suelo.

—Aún no estoy listo. Necesito… Necesito más personas.

—¿De qué hablas?

Gintoki colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Okita, y lo sacudió un poco, para luego decirle:

—¡Escúchame! Necesito que me des algo de tiempo, Okita-kun.

—Pero la China se irá de aquí dentro de poco… ¿Acaso eso te alcanza?

Gintoki quedó pensativo. Sabía que el tiempo no le sobraría, y por eso su sudor se acrecentó de forma exponencial. Pero Okita cortó esas nubes de pensamiento y dijo:

—Yo iré con ella, Danna.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo seguir viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo, me buscan por todos lados.

Era cierto que Gintoki había visto que buscaban a un asesino por el distrito en la televisión de la casa de Soyo, pero jamás pensó que se trataría nada más ni nada menos que de Okita Sougo. Además, ¿qué estaría haciendo este sádico con Kagura, ambos rivales desde siempre? Las preguntas eran más que respuestas, pero Gintoki no quiso pensar demasiado las cosas —ya que eso nunca era bueno—, y tan solo le dijo a Okita:

—Okita-kun, necesito que traigas de nuevo a Kagura a la Tierra. Pero necesito que vuelvan con más gente. Cuando ocurra, tú sabrás. Pero tráela de vuelta. ¿De acuerdo?

Okita asintió, y amagó a irse otra vez.

—Te diría que no le hicieras ninguna cosa mala, pero sé que ella jamás haría algo semejante contigo —dijo Gintoki.

Okita esbozó una sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

Luego de ese dichoso encuentro, Gintoki se dirigió a la Yorozuya. Las luces del bar de Otose estaban prendidas y un rumor se sentía inclusive desde lejos. El samurái, con discreción y sonriendo por dentro, subió las escaleras de la Yorozuya. Dentro de la ropa con la que había amanecido esa mañana tenía, como todos los días desde que se fue de su hogar, una llave color bronce. La colocó en la ventana, y bajó las escaleras. El sol se ocultaba en el distrito de Kabukichou, y, si bien Gintoki quiso entrar en el Bar de Otose para saludar a todos o esperar una paliza por no pagar su renta todos los años anteriores, le dio las espaldas al lugar y volvió a la casa de Soyo. El progreso lo habría realizado dos años después de lo planeado, sí, pero por fin había tenido suerte. Era hora de volver a su hogar actual y movilizar un poco las cosas.

Soyo, que estaba algo preocupada por la furia liberada al inicio del día hacia su pobre huésped, se alegró cuando escuchó un _knock knock_ en la puerta principal y vio a Gintoki con ambas prendas que le había prestado más temprano. Se disculpó y le ofreció algo de comer, lo cual el de la permanente aceptó con gusto. Mientras tragaba lo que Soyo le trajo, contó lo que había ocurrido en su salida de hoy, y le dijo a la hermana de ShigeShige que necesitaba un pequeño favor.

—Soyo-chan, necesito que contactes a Sakamoto. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¿El capitán del Kaientai?

—Sí. Necesito que venga a la Tierra, en lo posible con Kagura.

—Veré con quién puedo hablar… No creo que sea demasiado complicado. Pero luego me dirás qué planeas, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí —dijo Gintoki—. Después de todo, tú eres una parte fundamental del plan.

Soyo sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta calidez, y estaba feliz de saber que volvería a encontrarse con todos de nuevo pronto.


	21. ¿Todo terminó así?

_Antes de empezar, me gustaría decir que esta canción me ayudó bastante para escribir el capítulo, de seguro porque su letra da justo en el blanco con la situación. Les dejo el link con subtítulos por si quieren escucharla mientras leen:_ _watch?v=bRRLA85GCT0_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: ¿Todo terminó así?**

Se manifestaba en los ojos brillosos de Kagura una emoción tan grande que pedía a gritos salir afuera; moverse por todo el terreno que abarcaba el cuartel del Shinsengumi, repiquetear por su piso, sus paredes, su techo, … Mas la pelirroja no pudo hacer nada más que sacar a pasear sus lágrimas hasta sus cachetes, para luego dejarlas caer al suelo y que acabaran siendo olvidadas. De sus ojos salían brotes y brotes de estas. De su boca, ni una palabra.

Okita la observaba desde lejos, sin estar seguro si debería hacer algo. Después de todo, la China le importaba, y verla así de destruida, a pesar de que debería de ser un deleite para sus ojos de sádico, lo incomodaba. No lo hacía feliz.

Haberle guardado tantos secretos todo este tiempo tampoco lo hacía feliz. Del todo.

Gintoki, por su parte, no parecía estar sintiendo la de emociones que la yato, o por lo menos estas no se reflejaban a flor de piel; el de la permanente esbozaba una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que daba discretos pasos para acercarse hacia ella. Traía consigo un tapado beige que Soyo le había prestado hace un tiempo para cubrir un kimono blanco con toques grises que se encontraba debajo; su cabello estaba algo crecido de más —pasaba los hombros—, pero desprolijo como siempre, y sin perder sus ondas naturales.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo, eh —dijo Gintoki.

Frente a frente se encontraban ambos, y Gintoki ya no la miraba desde arriba como en el pasado, ya que pocos eran los centímetros que hacían que su estatura variase. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de mirarla a los ojos, ya que Kagura no hacía más que mirar al suelo y limpiar su rostro. De forma decidida, el samurái la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, mientras decía cosas sin demasiada importancia para llamar la atención de la China.

Hasta que esta estalló y lo golpeó tan fuerte que terminó desplazándose diez metros en el aire, acabando cerca de un árbol.

—¡Kagura-chan! ¿Qué haces? —dijo Soyo.

La hermana de ShigeShige se movilizó y volvió a traer a Gintoki, arrastrándolo por el suelo y sin mucha preocupación. Traía consigo un kimono color lila con lirios blancos grabados, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo; ya no tenía apariencia de niña, ya que había pegado el estirón, y sus senos comenzaban a notarse. No traía ninguna corona consigo.

—¡Está bien, Soyo-chan! Al menos parece la Kagura de antes —rió el samurái, acomodándose el cabello y volviendo a pararse.

La pelirroja se estiró un poco inhalando algo de aire, y luego suspiró, quedando enfrentados sus ojos a los del de la permanente plateada.

—Ahora me siento mejor-aru. Lo siento Gin-chan, pero tenía que golpearte-aru.

Gintoki amagó a empezar a explicar la situación que lo trajo a todo esto, pero no pudo emitir sonido debido a que Kagura insistió con seguir su discurso:

—Así que luego de haber desaparecido por dos años y dejar a todos preocupados pensando que… —Kagura realizó una pequeña pausa para respirar hondo, y prosiguió— te habías muerto… Luego de todo eso-aru… Luego de todo eso-aru…

Creía haberse recuperado, pero la chica volvió a angustiarse. Esta vez sonreía, por algún motivo. Sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, y ahora salpicaban todo el patio del cuartel, como queriendo perderse en el pasto, debido a los constantes movimientos de cabeza de Kagura, que iban de aquí para allá, sin tomar un descanso.

—Lo siento, Kagura. De verdad lo siento.

Y con esto Gintoki tomó por los hombros a la pelirroja nuevamente, pero esta vez para abrazarla con cariño. Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos cuantos segundos mientras Sougo y Soyo los observaban. Pero algo cambió cuando Gin comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si alguien le quisiera arrancar la piel con sus propias manos.

—Oye, Kagura… ¡Kagura! —exclamó Gintoki.

—No vuelvas… No vuelvas a desaparecer jamás-aru —dijo Kagura, con la expresión más seria que pudo encontrar.

—¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Pero por favor, para ya!

Los gritos de Gintoki se sintieron hasta en el planeta de origen del Príncipe Hata.

—¡Kagura-chan! —dijo Soyo—. ¡Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente!

La hermana de ShigeShige tomó a la yato por el brazo derecho, y comenzó a molestarla para que le diera una explicación sobre aquello que había pasado más temprano… Kagura se sonrojó y evadió cada una de las preguntas que se le hacían intentando cambiar de tema, preguntándole a Soyo cómo se había encontrado con Gintoki y qué había pasado todo este tiempo. Ambas se dirigieron al interior del cuartel.

Gintoki tuvo la intención de hacer lo mismo, no sin antes acercarse a Sougo y decirle, con una sonrisa:

—Gracias por traerla de nuevo, Okita-kun.

—Yo no hice nada, Danna —dijo Okita—. Tan solo guardé silencio y esperé a que las cosas pasaran por sí solas.

—Lo sé. Es más de lo que esperaba que hicieras —respondió Gin.

El de la permanente plateada sonrió con cierto aire sádico a continuación y, colocando su mano en el hombro de Sougo y ejerciendo algo de fuerza en este, le dijo al oído:

—Si le haces algo, te mato.

—¿Qué dices, Danna? ¿Por qué le haría algo a la princesa? —respondió Okita.

—Sabes de quién hablo, Souchiro-kun.

—Tranquilo, Hijikata-san es todo tuyo. ¿O acaso te interesa Kondou-san? Lo siento, pero creo que está enamorado de la hermana de Shinpachi-kun todavía.

—¿¡Por qué me interesaría en alguien tan imbécil como él!? Digo… Más te vale no hacerle nada a Kagura. Sé que eres un sádico, y no confío en los de mi propia especie.

Y con esto último se fue hacia el cuartel, dejando a Sougo atrás.

* * *

Y así Gintoki y Soyo se reencontraron también con los demás del antiguo Shinsengumi que estaban dentro del cuartel. Todos se emocionaron luego de ver de nuevo al de la permanente plateada, y dicha emoción no se hacía desear: gritos —más altos de lo que deberían—, festejos, sonrisas y un ambiente familiar y amigable era lo que caracterizaba a esa reunión. Hijikata también mostraba, a su manera, que estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo al líder de la Yorozuya, sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo, colocándolo en su boca, prendiéndolo de la punta, murmurando «Supongo que es bueno verte de nuevo», mirando hacia una de las ventanas del lugar y sonriendo.

Si bien el cuartel estaba algo húmedo por dentro, y varios pedazos de madera estaban podridos, e inclusive podían encontrarse agujeros en varias partes, no quitó que en ese momento todos se sentían cálidos por dentro. Gintoki, tomando la palabra entre todos los presentes, dijo unas breves oraciones:

—Sé que se estarán preguntando qué diablos hago aquí —comenzó—. Pero, lamentablemente, tendrán que esperar. Mañana por la noche nos reuniremos aquí mismo de nuevo y les explicaré todo…

Los allí presentes parecían algo decepcionados, quizá porque esperaban instrucciones para ponerse a batallar, ya que hace tiempo no lo hacían, o quizás porque querían volver a ser el Shinsengumi de nuevo. Lo que había dijo Sougo antes no parecía tan descabellado después de todo.

—… ¡Pero no se preocupen, caballeros! —dijo Gintoki—. Soyo-chan~

—Ya voy, Gin-san…

En eso, Soyo salió y volvió a entrar al sitio. Esta vez traía consigo dos botellas de sake de los más caros; era probable que se tratase de alcohol con varios años encima. Ambas eran tan pesadas que la hermana de ShigeShige tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para arrastrarlas hasta el centro de la casa. Todos se acercaron ni bien pudieron apreciar la calidad del brebaje, empujando a Soyo a un lado como si de un mero estorbo se tratase. Entrando al lugar estaba Kagura, quien traía cuatro botellas más: dos agarradas por cada uno de sus codos y las otras dos agarradas por sus manos. Sin gran cuidado las dejó al lado y se retiró para no tener que lidiar con aquellos hombres.

—¿No tomas? —dijo Okita, una mueca en su rostro y en su cabeza había imágenes de aquellas vez en la que ambos se emborracharon.

—No, no quiero que vuelvan a repetirse eventos desafortunados-aru… —dijo Kagura.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos iría a decir algo de lo que había ocurrido frente a toda esa gente, ¿verdad? No era algo tan importante, después de todo…

—¡Kagura-chan! —dijo Soyo, tratando de hacerse paso entre toda esa multitud de gente, varios de ellos ya tomando sake.

—Soyo-chan… —dijo Kagura, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kagura-chan?

—Nada-aru, más importante… ¿Qué hacés con Gin-chan? Acaso ustedes…

—¡No no no! Yo tan solo lo dejé quedarse en donde vivo, Kagura-chan. Ya que mi nueva casa luego de… ya sabes… está bastante alejada de Edo, Gintoki-san vino a pedirme ayuda. Aún no entiendo por qué yo, pero…

—Soyo-chan es la parte más importante del plan que mañana les explicaré, Kagura —dijo Gintoki, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la princesa. Olía un poco a alcohol y tenía los cachetes color rosa.

—¡Gin-san! Digo… ¡Gintoki-san! Vete, quiero hablar a solas con Kagura-chan —y así Soyo echó al de la permanente, quien se fue a tomar algo más de sake con los demás del Shinsengumi, dando privacidad a las chicas.

—Veo que se han vuelto bastante cercanos-aru… —dijo Kagura.

Quizás muy dentro de la pelirroja, donde están esas emociones que no pueden verse y que rara vez la yato mostraría al público, habían sentimientos negativos con respecto a este hecho.

—¡Claro que no, Kagura-chan! —dijo Soyo, haciendo movimientos rápidos de lado a lado con su mano derecha—. Más importante… Tú y Okita-san… —se acercó al oido de Kagura; la pelirroja temblaba y se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Él te está acosando, no es cierto?

El sádico estaba detrás de la China, y Soyo lo apuntó al hacer dicha acusación, algo enfadada. Kagura se largó a reír a carcajadas, la hermana de ShigeShige desconcertada.

—¡Kagura-chan! ¿Entonces de verdad hay algo entre ustedes?

De seguro no fue bueno que justo Okita escuchara eso. Kagura notó su presencia, y usó eso como excusa para burlarse un poco del sádico.

—Soyo-chan… Yo solo quise ser buena con él-aru… Luego de que lo echaran del Shinsengumi, me dio algo de pena, siendo una cazadora tan exitosa-aru. Entonces le di una mano, pero él terminó agarrándome el codo-aru. Quisiera sacármelo de encima ahora que puedo-aru… ¿Me ayudarás?

La China no podía aguantarse más la risa luego de fingir ese drama, y sabía que Sougo no diría palabra alguna frente a todos los del Shinsengumi, que prefería que nada se supiera. Porque si los demás se enteraran…

Había varias cosas que la China no sabía.

—¡Claro que sí, Kagura-chan! —comenzó Soyo—. Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo… Quizás si te consigues otro, él entenderá…

Kagura creyó por un momento que Sougo vendría, como siempre, a molestarla por haber dicho eso. Sería la común, ¿cierto?

Pero el sádico no pronunció una palabra.

Kagura se acercó un poco a Soyo y le murmuró algo al oído, a lo que la princesa asintió y se fue, intentando mezclarse entre todos los demás hombres. Un sentimiento casi de remordimiento sintió la China por lo anterior —más viendo que Sougo no quiso entrar en el juego—, y entonces se acercó a él de forma discreta, con los brazos detrás de su cuerpo y los dedos de las manos entrelazados entre ellos.

—Sádico, ¿qué te ocurre-aru? —le dijo, tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda de la China, movimiento que tomó a Okita por sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces? Creí que dijiste que te estaba estorbando, China —le contestó, algo nervioso.

—Sabes que eso fue una mentira-aru…

—Sí, una mentira en la que yo quedo como un acosador del nivel de Kondou-san —respondió el sádico.

—Lo siento-aru… Es que sino Soyo-chan…

—Lo sé.

—Luego le diré la verdad-aru. Es… tonto ocultar las cosas-aru.

—¿A qué te refieres con «la verdad»? —dijo Sougo, volteándose para comprobar que no había nadie detrás de ellos; luego, entrelazó los dedos de Kagura con los suyos, pero manteniendo una cara de póker casi sin alteraciones.

—Supongo que le diré que… —se le acercó Kagura, dirigiendo su boca al oído del ex Shinsengumi y usando su mano libre para cubrir los labios que hablarían a continuación— está equivocada-aru.

La tierna voz con la que Kagura dijo esto y lo cerca que se encontraban sus labios de la oreja del sádico fue la combinación perfecta para hacer que se le erizara la piel al expolicía. Pero esta noche era diferente.

Okita soltó la mano de la China, quitando uno por uno sus dedos que con lo de ella se estaban tocando y, como quien quiere cortarle la charla a un conocido que no para de seguírsela, dijo:

—Iré a tomar algo.

Le dio la espalda a Kagura e hizo lo que mencionó; su posición, entre Kondou y Yamazaki, y enfrentado a Hijikata, quien lo miraba de reojo. Tomó una de las botellas y se mandó un buche, casi sin ganas, mirando hacia el suelo. La pelirroja lo observó unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a charlar con Soyo y Gintoki, preguntándoles cosas sobre su vida hasta ahora. No entendía qué le pasaba al sádico, y tampoco iba a esforzarse demasiado con él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó con una gran velocidad para Kagura, quien, luego de varios años, volvió a tener una conversación con dos personas que tanto adoraba. Gintoki fue narrando con detalle cada uno de los aspectos de su vida y qué fue lo que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo y, si bien la pelirroja aún se sentía enojada con él por irse sin decir nada, se llenó de euforia al ser espectadora de todas las cosas que se había perdido todo este tiempo. El samurái habría sacrificado su vida solo y sin éxito, por lo cual ahora era momento de unir a todos sus conocidos para iniciar una verdadera batalla contra la corrupción. Si bien Gintoki no especificó por qué Soyo sería tan importante en todo esto, a Kagura le dolía la panza de los nervios y la ansiedad de que fuera mañana. Hoy el Shinsengumi se quedaría en este cuartel, y, en la oscuridad, dentro de más o menos veinticuatro horas, todos se reunirían allí. Sería su última pelea como ciudadanos de Edo, y todo se disputaría a muerte.

Entre que las botellas de sake se habían terminado y varios oficiales dormían —inclusive con las tenues luces prendidas—, ya era hora de irse cada uno para su respectivo lugar. Soyo y Gintoki se despidieron, este último procurando llevar su disfraz. Kagura, tomando su paraguas morado que estaba en un rincón del sitio iba a hacer lo mismo. Ya había saludado a todos y varios bostezos le indicaban que debería descansar.

Pero algo faltaba.

Mejor dicho, alguien faltaba.

—Dónde…

Buscó en cada rincón del cuartel; preguntó a cada uno de los antiguos oficiales; revisó el patio; volvió a preguntar a Kondou.

—No lo sé, Yorozuya… Creo que lo perdí de vista.

Idiota.

Sabe que es un asesino buscado. No tenía nada para cubrirse. Es de noche. Está solo. Fuera de entrenamiento.

Sádico imbécil.

Salió del cuartel. Varios oficiales —más que nada los que tenían algo de alcohol haciéndoles efecto todavía— le gritaban cosas, posiblemente sobre Sougo. Ella ignoró cada una de esas necias palabras; no importaban ahora.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo anormal. Estaba, sí, sudando. Más de lo usual. Hasta ella se sorprendió. Usó un pedazo de tela de su destruida ropa para secarse. Corría casi sin rumbo.

—Dónde…

Bajó a Tierra. Sí, se tranquilizó. Respiró hondo, exhaló una enorme cantidad de aire que ni ella sabía que podía sacar para afuera. Luego de pensar un poco, a la luz de una luna llena que iluminaba las calles de Edo más de lo usual y que le permitía ver con buena claridad inclusive la cantidad de moscas que rodeaban un pedazo de pan con mermelada caído en el suelo, lo recordó. Sí, ella sabía dónde estaba. Y ahí su corazón se calmó, y pudo volver a ser ella misma.

Fue hasta el lugar en cuestión, un lugar que ya tenía su historia propia y que ambos recordaban, aunque quizás no por las mismas razones. El puente brillaba en cada uno de sus puntos: desde sus grisáceas piedras bien colocadas con cemento una con la otra para hacer la base hasta el cuerpo completo de madera rústica tallada con excelencia para constituirlo y a cada una de sus partes. Pero lo único que Kagura podía ver con excelencia, y lo que más llamó su atención en ese momento, fue una persona que se encontraba debajo de ese puente: estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo en las sombras y la otra mitad en la luz que le brindaba la luna, paralelo al río, viendo las estrellas. Traía consigo el pelo suelto, sus puntas tocándole los hombros. La gran sorpresa fue notar que su cabello estaba más oscuro que de costumbre: se había mojado con el agua del río, de seguro. Cuando vio a Kagura parada a unos cuatro metros de él, observándolo con interés aunque algo seria, no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas en son de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, China? —dijo Okita.

—¿Creías que luego de alejarte yo haría lo mismo-aru? —contestó Kagura, acercándose y dejando su paraguas en el suelo—. Yo siempre te encontraré-aru.

Los ojos carmesí de Sougo se achicaron un poco, y luego volvieron a mirar al cielo. Pocas nubes habían allí, y las estrellas más importantes marcaban una importante presencia. En especial el cinturón de Orión, que brillaba con gran intensidad.

—Si lo que querías era escaparte, ¿acaso no hubiera sido más inteligente ir a un lugar difícil de encontrar-aru? —soltó Kagura, y luego se recostó boca arriba, en la misma posición que el sádico, a la derecha de este. Para que sus manos no se encontraran, las colocó detrás de su cabeza, y aprovechó esto también para tener una especie de almohada.

—…

—Tengo varios recuerdos aquí-aru —comenzó Kagura—. Como aquella vez que vine a Edo de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, y terminé encontrando a un sádico, que pensé que estaba espiándome-aru… —continuó; Okita no decía una palabra—. También recuerdo haber tenido una pelea con ese mismo sádico-aru, en la que obviamente salí victoriosa-aru. Y también aquella vez en la que convencí a un sádico de tener sexo conmigo a pesar de advertirle que mi vagina sería demasiado potente para su débil miembro-aru… Parece como si la escritora reciclara siempre el mismo lugar para no tener que imaginarse otro-aru.

—¿Sabes qué, China? Yo también tengo algunos recuerdos en este lugar —dijo Okita, la yato impactada de escucharlo hablar.

—¿Cuáles-aru? —preguntó Kagura.

—Uno es bastante reciente —dijo Sougo, colocando una mano en el suelo y haciendo fuerza con sus pies para levantarse. Ahora la luna lo iluminaba de pies a cabeza. Kagura imitó esta acción, y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos—. Recuerdo haberme encontrado con Danna aquí, hace unas horas. Él me preguntó dónde sería adecuado aparecer para encontrarse con los demás miembros del Shinsengumi, y yo le dije que en el viejo cuartel.

—…

—También recuerdo que, luego de haber hablado con cierta China sobre lo que había averiguado sobre Danna, paseándome por este mismo puente vi a alguien sospechoso y decidí enfrentarlo —Okita hizo una pausa, y luego siguió—. Para mi suerte, también era Danna. No recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero quería que yo trajera a una China de nuevo para la Tierra. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Decir que Kagura estaba atónita sería una mera atenuación y alteración del estado de ánimo que la China tenía en ese momento. Si bien la intención de Sougo era serle sincero y nada más, quizás su elección de palabras y tono sobrado no fueron los correctos para la situación.

¿El sádico vio a Gin-chan? ¿Habló con él? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—China, no soy yo a quien deberías echar la culpa. Todo fue parte del plan de Danna —intentó excusarse Sougo, ahora con un tono más calmado y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la pelirroja.

Ninguna lágrima brotó de sus ojos, oh no. Eso era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía Kagura en ese instante: ni una caldera chillando luego de diez minutos de haber hervido el agua podía asemejarse a las ganas de explotar que tenía la yato en esos momentos. Quería insultarlo, pero eso no sería suficiente. Quería golpearlo, pero ni eso liberaría toda su rabia. Irse del puente tampoco la haría sentir mejor.

Comenzó a recordar una por una las veces en las que había estado triste por Gin-chan. Algunas de ellas incluían llanto. Otras un tanto de angustia y un leve temor a que ya no estuviera en este mundo. Pero todas tenían algo en común: el sádico estaba allí. Él sabía que Gintoki estaba vivo. Más que eso, sabía que estaba en Edo. Pero no osaba decir una palabra. A veces hasta le seguía el juego a Kagura o a Sakamoto al hablar sobre Gin. Pero jamás, ni siquiera aquella noche donde ambos tomaron de más, se atrevió a decir una palabra. Ni siquiera luego de que ella lo había imitado. Ni siquiera allí. Ni siquiera en ese momento.

Y ahí entendió todo. Okita era un sádico. Le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente. Por dentro desbordaba de excitación cuando veía a alguien mal, y más aún cuando se trataba de algo sobre lo que él tenía el control.

—Así que… Luego de todos estos cinco años-aru… Sigues siendo un maldito sádico… Un sádico sin sentimientos-aru —murmuró Kagura, tomando la mano del sádico, que aún estaba en su hombro, para quitarla de allí.

—China, escúchame. Danna…

—¡Me importa una mierda-aru! —gritó Kagura, sobresaltando a Okita, quien abrió tanto los ojos que la circunferencia de su iris se veía entera, sus cejas arqueadas pero como a tres centímetros de sus pestañas—. Ahora entiendo todo-aru. Solo querías disfrutar verme… —hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, y siguió— …verme sufrir en silencio porque no sabía si Gin-chan estaba vivo-aru.

—¡¿Qué estupideces dices?! —levantó él también la voz—. China…

—¡No me digas así-aru! ¡Odio que me llames así, con esa pronunciación en inglés innecesaria-aru —replicó Kagura, apuntándole con su dedo izquierdo y dando pasos hacia adelante con cada palabra, haciendo retroceder a Sougo—. ¿Sabes qué-aru? A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo terminó así? Ojalá jamás me hubiera encontrado aquí contigo después de cinco años-aru. Ojalá nunca te hubiera dicho que vinieras conmigo. Ojalá… Ojalá nunca hubiera tenido sentimientos por ti-aru. Todo sería mucho mejor… si nunca me hubiera encontrado contigo de nuevo-aru.

En vez de contestarle, Okita escuchaba cada una de sus confesiones con atención y con la frente en alto. Kagura, por la suya, prosiguió:

—Fui una idiota-aru. Sabía que eras un sádico sin sentimientos reales, pero aún así confié en ti, quise ayudarte-aru. Pero… ya no más. Tú… nunca fuiste sincero conmigo.

—Pero estoy siendo sincero contigo ahora, Ch… Kagura —contestó Sougo al fin, sus ojos jamás apartados de los de ella.

—Sí, después de tanto tiempo decidiste que sería una buena idea ser sincero conmigo-aru.

—Si yo no tuviera sentimientos —empezó Okita—, si fuera un sádico, una máquina a la que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, ¿acaso yo hubiera venido hasta Edo, después de cuatro años, completamente solo (ya que ninguno de mis compañeros vino conmigo) a ser vigilado por un gobierno de porquería, del cual toda la gente que conozco se esconde por miedo de mostrarse ante su máxima autoridad, siendo un asesino a sueldo… por ti?

—¿Qué-aru? —dijo Kagura, algo perdida entre todo lo que había dicho Sougo—. ¿Cómo que por mi-aru? Todo eso lo hiciste por ti mismo, porque querías ser más fuerte.

—Yo vine a Edo porque quería verte de nuevo.

El cruce de emociones que tenía la pelirroja en ese momento era bastante importante. Qué decir. Qué hacer. Qué contestar. Cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba enfadada o emocionada? ¿Sentía rencor? ¿Sentía adoración?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Ahora sí. Ya no hay más nada que te esté ocultado —dijo Sougo, dándole la espalda y mirando al cielo de nuevo. El cinturón de Orión ya no se veía con la misma claridad que hoy más temprano—. Si después de todo eso, crees que soy un sádico sin sentimientos y deseas que esto nunca haya terminado así… si deseas jamás verme de nuevo… vete. Yo seguiré mi camino, y haré como que nada de esto existió.

Una gran nube gris cubría la luna llena de antes, y parecía que planeaba quedarse allí quizás más tiempo del necesario. El río que pasaba debajo del puente se movía con una impresionante velocidad, y había un viento que haría que hasta la piel de la persona con sangre más caliente se erizara.

¿Cómo… terminó así?

…


	22. Compañeros

**Capítulo 22: «Compañeros»**

—Podrías por lo menos decir algo —dijo Sougo, para luego hundir su mano con forma ahuecada en el río y llenarla con agua; acción seguida se la tragó, notándose cómo pasaba el líquido por su garganta.

—¿No te parece algo _cursi_ lo que acabas de decir-aru? —dijo la yato, con toda la intención de que su risa no se notara (se suponía que estaba enojada con el sádico después de todo), pero fallando en el intento—. Eso es tan… algo que tú no dirías-aru —concluyó, agachándose y tomando agua del mismo río.

Algo molesto por la reacción de la China —la cuál veía como una atroz tomadura de pelo y burla hacia _su persona_ —, Sougo se paró y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Un verdadero samurái diría la verdad aunque sonara tan cursi como las letras de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Pero Kagura no se iba a quedar atrás, por lo que se paró y, centrando sus ojos para mirar a los del expolicía, sin temor alguno le respondió:

—¿Ah sí-aru? ¿Acaso un verdadero samurái no debería haber dicho la verdad antes-aru, en vez de ponerse tan emo como una canción de My Chemical Romance? —se rascó la nariz, y luego agregó—. Y La Oreja de Van Gogh no es lo mismo sin Amaia-aru.

—Sé que no es lo mismo, pero las letras siguen siendo… Eso no lo es importante ahora —aclaró la garganta y se puso más serio—. Chin… K-Kagura, ¿realmente crees que vendría hasta Edo por…

—No lo digas-aru, no necesito escucharlo de nuevo para volver a sentir vergüenza ajena-aru —le cubrió la boca con el dedo índice, cortando ambos extremos de su labio en perfecta simetría—. Ya lo entendí-aru. No eres una roca sin sentimientos…

Respiró hondo, suspiró, se incorporó y desvió su mirada hacia el río.

—…, pero aún así siento que me debes algo-aru.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Gin-chan lo llamaba karma todo el tiempo-aru. Decía que la razón por la cual perdía siempre en el _pachinko_ era el karma actuando luego de que él orinaba en las esquinas de Kabukichou-aru. Aunque aún así siguió haciendo ambas-aru.

—¿O sea que quieres que me pase algo malo? Y yo soy el sádico…

—Me harás unos favores-aru —expresó, y luego colocó ambas manos en su propia cintura. Su rostro se iluminó como de repente.

A Sougo no le gustaba nada la idea, pero asintió y se limitó a escuchar, indicando a la China que prosiguiera con unos gestos de las manos. Kagura se sentó en el suelo —con cuidado para que lo que quedaba de su qipao no se destrozara completamente— y él imitó su acción, sentándose como indio a las orillas del río que cruzaba debajo del puente. Parecía que aquellas nubes de hace un rato se habían alejado, ya que la luna llena permitía a ambos ver el rostro del otro con absoluta claridad.

—¿De qué clase de _favores_ hablas? —mencionó Okita.

—En primer lugar, me gustaría tener cuatro comidas todos los días contando colaciones, que por supuesto no saldrán de mi bolsillo-aru. Por lo menos hasta que me vuelva una cazadora tan famosa como Papi-aru.

Okita lo consideró colocando su mano izquierda debajo del mentón y cubriendo parte de su boca, de seguro sacando cuentas mentales de la cantidad de dinero que le saldría alimentar a esa alienígena cuyo estómago era más o menos un agujero negro, y que aún así tenía una figura que muchas personas envidiarían. Dudaba siquiera durar más de una semana con el dinero que tenía ahorrado.

—Que sean tres comidas sin colaciones y lo pagaremos a media —respondió.

—Trato hecho-aru —aceptó Kagura, estirando el brazo derecho para estrechar su mano con la del sádico—. Pero hay más-aru.

Sougo no podía imaginar de qué otra manera podría acuchillar esta amanto a su billetera, pero le intrigó la situación y escuchó atento.

— _Sukonbu_ -aru… Me gustaría volver a comer _sukonbu_ , así que cómprame-aru —demandó Kagura, apuntándolo con el dedo índice y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eso no contaría como una colación? Ya dije que no —dijo Sougo.

—Tú no entiendes-aru… yo… lo necesito —contestó la yato, con la baba escapándosele de un extremo de su boca y ambas manos agarrando su cabeza.

Okita suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Está bien, lo pensaré. ¿Qué más quieres? —dijo, lo cual trajo de regreso a la mente de Kagura y la hizo proseguir con su lista de deseos.

—Cuando viajemos con Sadaharu, tú serás el que recoja su mierda-aru.

—¿Dices eso luego de dejarlo en la Tierra e irte?

—¡Gin-chan me dijo que no podía llevarlo-aru! —lagrimeó un poco para luego secar sus ojos y continuar—. Pero no dejaré que Catherine cuide de él… lo llevaremos-aru.

Sougo no entendía cómo le permitirían llevar a semejante animal en un barco volador y mucho menos cómo haría para recoger semejante cantidad de excremento, pero asintió, lo cual hizo que la China esbozara una sonrisa.

—Y por último-aru, aunque no menos importante, tendrás que decirle a todos… _lo nuestro_ -aru —dijo Kagura, algo sonrojada por culpa de lo que eso implicaría, pero segura de sus palabras.

El sádico levantó una ceja y torció la cabeza al costado con incredulidad.

—¿Qué es «lo nuestro», China? Si tan solo somos… compañeros.

—¿Qué clase de «compañero» deja al Shinsengumi y viene hasta Edo luego de tanto tiempo solo para demostrarle al otro que es más fuerte-aru?

—Un compañero muy dedicado —dijo Okita, rascando su nuca y mirando a otra dirección.

—¿Así que los compañeros también se besan-aru? ¿Y tienen relaciones-aru? ¿Los compañeros también se enamoran-aru?

—… Quizás una clase _particular_ de compañeros. Podríamos darle un nuevo sentido a la palabra si quieres.

Si bien al principio la palabra parecía insulsa, a la China no le desagradaba del todo esa forma de denominar lo que eran, ya que tal vez la palabra con «n» no resonaba con la relación que habían tenido todos estos años. Quizá no podrían encontrar otra mejor para definir _eso_ que compartían.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de decirle a todos qué clase de compañeros somos… China —dijo el sádico, lanzando una mirada cómplice y realizando una mueca.

La idea de Sougo diciéndole a todos sus conocidos qué clase de compañeros eran hizo que un rosa pálido se cruzara por las mejillas de Kagura y que se encogiera de hombros. Si bien la llenaba de vergüenza y la ponía nerviosa, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la idea ¿no le parecía tan mala? Era absurdo cómo ya no le desagradaba como antes el flirteo descarado del sádico, más en una situación como esta, donde hasta hace poco se estaban gritando.

—Oye, sádico —dijo Kagura, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos encogidos—. Yo… lo siento. Supongo que haberte vuelto a ver no fue tan malo después de todo-aru.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que esperas con la carita empapada que llegue con rosas?

—¡Ya deja de hablar de La Oreja de Van Gogh-aru! —le dio un golpe—. Como dijiste-aru… Un samurái siempre dirá la verdad por más cursi que sea.

El sádico tocó su cabeza en el lugar golpeado para aliviar la zona aunque fuera un poco, y luego volvió a dirigirse a la China:

—¿Así que no tienes ningún favor más, China? —dijo, mientras limpiaba un poco su ropa, la cual tenía leves manchas negras del suelo en el cual ambos se habían sentado hace unos instantes.

—Creo que ahora me toca hacerte un favor yo a ti-aru. Ya sabes, uno que haría un compañero-aru.

Los brazos pálidos —casi transparentes— de Kagura posaron todo su peso en los hombros del sádico y lo encerraron en un callejón sin salida luego de que la China entrelazara sus dedos. Sin darle siquiera tiempo para pensar dos veces las cosas, sus labios color cereza se unieron con los del chico de forma rápida pero tierna al mismo tiempo; ambos cerraron los ojos y tan solo disfrutaron de esas fracciones de segundo mientras podían —al día siguiente tendrían que dejar todo eso de lado para acoplarse al plan de Gintoki—, hasta que lo cortaron para volver a respirar.

—Tengo que irme-aru. Hay que… descansar bien para mañana, sádico —dijo Kagura, colocando una mano en el hombro de aquel y con un rostro decepcionado.

—Sí… Mejor volveré al cuartel antes de que esos imbéciles crean que me perdí o algo —respondió Sougo.

Kagura tomó su paraguas del suelo y se dirigió hacia la Yorozuya luego de despedirse del sádico.

—Adiós… compañero-aru.

—Lo mismo digo, China.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kagura despertó en su viejo armario de la Yorozuya. Bajó hasta el Bar de Otose para encontrarse de nuevo con Shinpachi y Otae. Como estaba de buen humor —y había dormido bien—, los saludó con gran cariño. Shinpachi traía puesto un kimono azul y el cabello le había crecido inclusive un poco más desde la última vez que Kagura lo vio, aunque sus lentes le recordaban que era el cuatro ojos de siempre. Otae traía un kimono violeta y el cabello largo y suelto, y después de abrazar a la yato sacó algo de debajo de su manga, una especie de caja.

—¿Es un regalo para mí-aru?

—Kagura-chan, ya no eres una niña para esas cosas —dijo sonriendo y colocando en la mano de la chica la caja en cuestión—. Cuando entramos esto estaba en la puerta, de seguro lo olvidaste afuera.

Era una caja de sukonbu, posiblemente de la marca más barata que vendían en el almacén de Kabukichou. Kagura sonrió y sacó un sukonbu, mandándoselo a la boca tan rápido como pudo apreciar su textura verde con sus delicadas manos.

Jamás había comido uno tan bueno.

* * *

El cuartel del Shinsengumi hubiera estado en total oscuridad de no ser por unas diez velas que iluminaban el lugar con su tenue luz. Luego del escándalo producido el día anterior debido al alcohol que Soyo y Gintoki habían acercado a los expolicías, y con la cabeza fría, Gintoki decidió actuar de forma más precavida esta vez.

A pesar de que el color negro era mayoría esa noche, varias caras conocidas se distinguían entre la multitud, reunidos en lo que parecía ser una ronda: Shinpachi y Tae estaban al lado —el primero aún con los lentes un poco mojados por las lágrimas que largó al ver a Gintoki otra vez—, enfrentados a Hijikata y Kondou —este último con la cabeza baja por el golpe que la hermana del cuatro ojos le había dado cuando se encontraron en la entrada, posiblemente porque se acercó más de lo que debería, pensando que luego de aquella despedida cinco años atrás eran «algo»—; Otose, Tama y Catherine paradas al lado de los hermanos, junto con Sadaharu; Sakamoto y Mutsu encabezando a varios miembros del Kaientai, los cuales se mezclaban con los del Shinsengumi; Soyo y Gintoki, junto con Katsura, parecían estar esperando una especie de orden para empezar a hablar.

—Gin-san, ya hemos esperado _demasiado_ … —murmuró Soyo al oído de Gintoki. Traía consigo un kimono color rosa esta vez, sin ninguna arruga y su pelo recién planchado. Por supuesto, no traía una corona consigo—. No creo que vengan, quizás es mejor dejarlo…

Lo que fue interrumpido por el sutil sonido generado por la mano de alguien empujando la puerta del lugar con delicadeza. La ausencia de fotones impedía ver un rostro en concreto, pero los cuidados pasos no daban a Gintoki ni a nadie en esa habitación la impresión de que fuera un sujeto del actual gobierno interrumpiendo su reunión.

—Gin-chan, lo siento por la demora-aru —dijo Kagura.

Todos miraron en la dirección de la yato, no porque les sorprendiera oír su voz —después de todo, la estaban esperando—; tampoco porque venía acompañada —estaban esperando a Sougo también—; lo que dejó a todos boquiabiertos —en especial a Gintoki— cuando la luz de la vela iluminó sus cuerpos fue que ambos estaban…

… _tomándose de las manos…_

—Hubiéramos llegado antes si alguien no se hubiese detenido a comprar _otra_ caja de sukonbu en el camino —aclaró Okita, lanzando una mirada feroz a la China, quien hizo un puchero y se mandó un sukonbu a la boca: si había algo que extrañaba de estar en la Tierra era eso. Kagura tuvo la intención de responderle, pero lo que se suponía eran palabras resultaron en un discurso que nadie de los presentes podía comprender, ni mucho menos la autora de esta historia, por lo cual es mejor suponer que nunca ocurrió.

Luego de las quejas de aquí para allá generadas por los dos imbéciles y su todavía tendencia a discutir por tonterías, en el cuartel volvió a reinar el silencio; todos parecían estar esperando una especie de introducción o algo al supuesto ataque que se iba a realizar en contadas horas, pero parecía que el líder estaba algo… distraído. La única razón por la cual Gintoki no cruzó en diagonal la ronda para pedir una explicación por ciertos… comportamientos… posiblemente fue porque Soyo no paraba de vigilarlo, y, más aún, de cincharlo de la manga de su kimono para que dejara de lanzar miradas desagradables a Okita.

—Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que decir algo… ¿No, Gintoki-san? —dijo Soyo, pellizcando al de la permanente y pisándole el pie izquierdo. Esto hizo que Gin volviera en sí y recordara el motivo por el cual estaba ahí en primer lugar.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —se aclaró la garganta, y siguió—. Señoras y señores; damas y caballeros; mocosas y sádicos imbéciles que no saben con quién se están metiendo… ¡Ay! —Soyo volvió a pellizcarlo, y le dijo que siguiera; Gintoki volvió a aclarar su garganta y prosiguió—. Supongo que sabrán por qué estamos reunidos hoy, ¿cierto?

—Gin-san… ¿Cómo sabrán si no les has dicho? —murmuró Soyo.

—¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Ahem… —inhaló un poco de aire, suspiró, e intentó concentrarse—. Bien. Como sabrán, se supone que en los fanfictions del tipo romántico como este no hayan demasiadas explicaciones sobre la historia ya que lo único que importa al final del día es ver qué ocurre con los protagonistas, ya saben, si se besan o no, si tienen sexo o no, si se dicen que se aman o no… Pero debido a que yo jamás permitiría semejante cosa, tendré que ser quien le haga la vida imposible a la autora en esta historia. Lo siento, no elegí ser quien les saca la diversión, ¡por favor no me odien por esto! Yo solo vengo a equilibrar las cosas. Inclusive quien escribe esta historia detesta los fanfictions sin ningún tipo de trasfondo más que la relación romántica. ¡Yo solo vengo a servirle como conejillo de indias para que tenga una historia interesante que contar de fondo! Así que, si les molesta o les aburre esto… ¡vayan a quejarse con ella, no conmigo!

—¡Ya deja de romper la cuarta pared! ¿¡No ves que queda de mal gusto y parece una excusa para atrasar la acción y alargar más el capítulo!? —exclamó Shinpachi.

—Y tú cállate, Pattsuan… Que si la autora no te dio mucho protagonismo, por algo fue —respondió Gintoki, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Tú tampoco eres el protagonista de esta historia! —dijo el cuatro ojos.

—Pero por lo menos a mí me dieron un capítulo para mí solo… Y ya me vienen mencionando desde un principio. ¡Hasta hice un cameo en el capítulo 7, a pesar de que todos me creían muerto!

Entre tanta estupidez, lo que movió a la pelirroja fue la última oración.

—Gin-chan… Así que eras tú-aru —dijo, discretas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y su mano apretando la del sádico.

Gintoki se había olvidado por completo de aquel momento a estas alturas, posiblemente porque luego de dejar la llave en la Yorozuya de nuevo y comenzar a planear su movida, ese momento en el que la vio partir parecía diminuto en comparación. Recordaba que, por estar mirando hacia el barco e inclinar la cabeza demasiado, el sombrero de su disfraz se le había caído por unos instantes. El hecho de que la yato se emocionase por algo tan simple como confirmar que había sido él a quien vio ese día le llenó el corazón de alegría e hizo que, por más que de momento, se olvidara de la razón por la que estaba enojado: después de todo, tenía a las personas más preciadas para él en una misma habitación, ¿qué motivo había para enfadarse? Por eso, dejó un poco de lado los preámbulos y se puso serio otra vez.

—Bueno, creo que 452 palabras son suficientes para que la autora esté satisfecha, así que mejor contaré mi parte de la historia, ¡pero no me pidan que me ponga muy exquisito, que si quieren más información pueden leerla ustedes mismos si van al capítulo veinte!

—¡Ya para! —gritó Shinpachi, su naturaleza de _tsukkomi_ saliendo a flote casi sin obligación.

Pero el ambiente que se adentró en esas paredes húmedas de madera minutos después haría que lo que se suponía fuera cómico diera un giro de 180 grados.

—Hace dos años, cometí un error —comenzó Gintoki, sus ojos entrecerrados y apuntando al suelo—. No es como si cometer errores fuera algo nuevo para mi persona, pero este error casi me costó la vida. Sí, sé lo que estarán pensando: «¿Gintoki-san perder la vida? Para la próxima que Hasegawa-san consiga un trabajo también, que ni en los fanfics lo quieren». Y debo admitir, yo tampoco creía que pasaría algún día, pero mi incompetencia resultó en eso. ¿Mi motivo? Querer acabar con el actual gobierno de Edo. Pensé que si me escabullía, si desaparecía un día y lograba acabar con NobuNobu, este nuevo Edo que vive en una constante nube negra desaparecería para siempre. No me importaba si moría en el intento. Un samurái que ya enfrentó tantas veces al mismo Satanás no se atrevería a tenerle miedo a la muerte. Pero mi error… mi error fue ser tan idiota como para ignorar toda la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, dispuesta a hacer algo… Ni bien salí de ese lugar, logré ocultarme en la casa de Soyo-chan. Me sorprendía que estuviera viviendo sola, pero me alegré porque creí que era el lugar perfecto para planearlo todo y desaparecer por un tiempo. Y en seguida que llegué me di cuenta que la respuesta estaba frente a mis ojos. NobuNobu no puede ser el shogun. ¡Hay que hacer un golpe de estado y llevar a Soyo-chan al poder!

El sitio se encendió en llamas al pronunciar las palabras «golpe de estado» y mencionar el plan de Gintoki de que Soyo ascendiera al poder. Los expolicías comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, la tripulación de Sakamoto que allí se encontraba también, y no sería una exageración decir que a Katsura casi se le salen los ojos de la cara de lo impactado que había quedado.

—Gintoki… —apretó el puño Zura—. Sabes que yo jamás haría semejante cosa, menos en un Edo donde hay gente que me importa. Lo siento, pero… ¿no crees que habría una forma más pacífica de llegar a un acuerdo?

—¿En un país donde una manada de asesinos puede matar sin que el gobierno meta la narices, pero donde meten preso a alguien que solo quiere negociar las cosas de forma pacífica? No lo creo —dijo Sougo—. Muchos años perseguimos a los Joui, y no hay nadie que lo sepa mejor que tú, pero hoy en día el gobierno solo hace lo que le conviene para seguir estando en el poder. Los que están en el Shinsengumi actual, quitando los que nos fuimos por elección propia, son marionetas sin criterio. Aunque supongo que aún hay algunos buenos, como Harada.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de esto, Kintoki —señaló Sakamoto, quitándose las gafas de sol que usaba aún en total oscuridad—. Además, no creo que sea sencillo entrar al edificio del shogunato, y muchísimo menos llegar hasta NobuNobu, ¡hahaha!

—Sabía que tendrían sus dudas, caballeros —intervino Gintoki—. En especial tú, Zura…

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

—… y es por eso que tengo un as bajo la manga.

Gintoki, con agilidad y certeza, desenfundó su vieja espada de madera y la lanzó hacia el techo del cuartel del Shinsengumi. Se sintió una especie de grito, algo apasionado, y alguien cayó junto con un par de maderas algo gastadas y con moho.

—¡G-Gin-san! No puedo creerlo, ¡sabías que estaba ahí, Gin-san! Y por eso me diste ese gran golpe. Justo. En. El. Lugar. Correcto. ¡Ay! ¡Qué feroz te has vuelto! ¡Qué grandes son tus dientes ahora!

Su cabellera color lila, su bufanda azul cubriendo gran cantidad del cuello, sus ropas de ninja de siempre y sus lentes estrellados en el suelo, su cabeza cubierta por la gran trompa de Sadaharu y sangre chorreando sus blancas ropas; Sacchan no había cambiado en nada con respecto a su yo de hace cinco años.

—Creo que necesitas esto… —dijo Gintoki, alcanzándole sus anteojos—. ¡Y ya deja de creer que ese soy yo!

Al colocarse sus lentes de nuevo, Sacchan pudo apreciar el rostro de Gintoki luego de dos años. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y, sin temor de que todo el auditorio observara la escena, se le abalanzó, resultando en ella reposando como princesa en los brazos de Gintoki. Sorpresivamente, el de la permanente no la esquivó.

—Gin-san… Luego de todo este tiempo… —comenzó Sacchan— ¡No puedo creer que mis habilidades expertas y mi sexto sentido no hayan despertado antes! Así que todo este tiempo estuviste con esta mocosa —lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Soyo—. No te preocupes, Gin-san. Ahora que te encontré, no perderé un día más y estaré siempre contigo. Seré una mujer feliz…

—Creí que no sería bueno golpearte, ¡pero ya no te aguanto! —dijo Gintoki, y con gran furia la lanzó a una esquina del cuartel donde no había nadie para amortiguar su caída.

—G-Gin-san… Sí, definitivamente tienes que ser tú, Gin-san. No hay nadie que me haga sentir tan bien —dijo Sacchan, reposando su mano en su mejilla derecha, algo hinchada por haber recibido el golpe.

De entre la multitud, todos aún confundidos por la aparición inesperada de la ninja, Shinpachi tomó la palabra:

—Gin-san, ¿por qué se supone que esta mujer es un as bajo la manga? ¡Lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora fue excitarse porque la golpeaste!

—Esta mujer, por más… _ella_ que sea, es una ninja asesina. ¿Y qué mejor que ella para infiltrarse en el edificio y hacer una apertura para todos nosotros? —insistió Gintoki.

—Yorozuya, no creo que todo esto sea una buena idea, y dudo que mis hombres tengan la intención de aceptar, con las consecuencias que puede traer —dijo Kondou, lanzando una mirada a Hijikata, y luego a los demás. El gorila traía un kimono color beige y el cabello estirado hacia atrás con una cantidad absurda de gel, pero su rostro estaba igual que siempre. Hijikata, por su parte, traía consigo su viejo uniforme (posiblemente porque se sentía más fuerte usándolo, y los demás integrantes del Shinsengumi, excepto Sougo y Kondou, siguieron su ejemplo), un cigarro en mano y su cabello con una cantidad moderada de gel, también tirado hacia atrás.

Ante la negativa de varios de los capitanes de realizar el golpe de estado y los rumores que se escuchaban de varias personas diciendo que no harían semejante cosa porque preferían seguir viviendo, Gintoki dio un paso hacia el frente y volvió a tomar el control de la ronda:

—Zura, Sakamoto: sé que mi forma de actuar ahora les recuerda a alguien que ninguno de los tres queremos recordar ahora mismo, y que de hecho ni la autora recordó a la hora de escribir la historia, pero las cosas han cambiado. Saben que no soy del tipo de persona que haría semejante revuelo, que preferiría quedarme en casa mirando a Ketsuno Ana dando el clima, pero ¿saben qué? Estoy aburrido de escucharla decir todos los días que será un día gris y que no mejorará, que las lluvias nos perseguirán durante todas las semanas que restan de nuestras vidas. Quisiera volver a escucharla dando un pronóstico sobre cómo el sol salió en Edo, y sobre cómo la gente está feliz de salir a las calles de este país. No me importa si hacer esto termina en un tonto samurái de la permanente plateada muriendo y mucha gente llorando por eso, siempre y cuando lloren con un día soleado de fondo. Sé que solo no puedo, pero esta será mi último pedido: ¿vendrán conmigo o se quedarán sentados esperando que algún día llegue un mejor mañana?

—¡Claro que te ayudaré, Gin-san! —exclamó Sacchan, volviendo a acercarse a Gintoki, esta vez de forma más calmada y con una sonrisa no excitada en el rostro (por lo menos hasta que vio a la hermana de ShigeShige y la amenazó con sus ojos).

—El nuevo single de Otsuu sale la semana que viene, ¡así que más vale salir vivo de esta! —dijo Shinpachi, uniéndose a Gintoki, Soyo y Sacchan, quienes habían quedado separados del resto de la multitud.

Kagura soltó la mano del sádico —con la intención de no obligarlo a pelear si él así no lo deseaba— y tuvo la intención de ir con Gintoki, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Okita la siguió y volvió a tomarle la mano con fuerza. La China se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así dijo:

—Si puedo arriesgar mi vida por matar a un monstruo, puedo arriesgarla por un vago-aru.

—Y supongo que a mí no me queda de otra —dijo Sougo por lo bajo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gintoki, quien había olvidado que estaban _tocándose las manos en frente de todos con total descaro_ y que él no sabía absolutamente nada del asunto, se los quedó observando, furioso.

Kondou seguía algo confundido con el asunto. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Sougo? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de la chica yato de la Yorozuya? ¿Cómo es que él no estaba enterado? Si bien las preguntas se acumulaban con cada segundo, se sintió… feliz por él. Después de todo, ese chico problemático por fin habría conseguido a alguien que lo quisiera, con todo y su forma de ser. Quizás fue su instinto paternal o algo parecido, pero el expolicía no dudó en dar un paso en frente y hablar por el Shinsengumi:

—Si Sougo va, nosotros también, Yorozuya —dijo con una cálida sonrisa el gorila, acto que sorprendió al sádico y también lo hizo sonreír, por más efímero que haya sido el momento para el ojo humano.

—Bueno, nos pusimos nuestros uniformes y vinimos hasta aquí por este niño problemático después de todo —aclaró Hijikata, inhalando de su cigarrillo.

Si bien estaba claro que la gente del bar de Otose y Otae no habían ido hasta allí con la intención de pelear hasta la muerte, sus rostros también indicaban que darían su apoyo a Gintoki sin vacilar. Restaba aún la palabra de Katsura y Sakamoto.

—Es raro que estemos hablando de actuar con violencia sin Takasugi aquí, Gintoki —comenzó Zura—. Y sabes que mi pensamiento no se alinea precisamente con el suyo, y al parecer tampoco con el tuyo. Pero, recordando lo que me dijiste aquella vez…, creo que prefiero vivir una vida hermosa hasta el final que morir con el país de esta manera.

—Zura… —dijo Gintoki.

—Y ya te lo he dicho mil veces, pero… ¡mi nombre es Katsura! —gritó Katsura, acercándose al de la permanente y dándole un apretón de manos.

—Y supongo que no seré yo el que amargue la fiesta, ¡hahaha! —agregó Sakamoto—. ¿Qué dices, Mutsu?

—Pues no creo que sea una buena idea desde un punto de vista estratégico… Pero dudo que pueda hacer que el capitán cambie de opinión, y algo de acción de vez en cuando no está mal —contestó Mutsu—. Después de todo, vinimos hasta la Tierra para eso luego de que nos contactaras, Gintoki. Así que por esta vez nosotros estaremos a tu servicio.

Luego de que cada uno dio su respectivo discurso y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en unir fuerzas para ayudar a Gintoki con su plan, el de la permanente dijo que Sarutobi sería la primera en adentrarse en el edificio donde se encontraba el shogun. Con sus magníficas habilidades como ninja, no le sería difícil burlar un par de guardias y poder generar una apertura para los demás. Por otra parte, sugirió que Soyo, Otae, Otose, Tama, Catherine y Sadaharu volvieran a sus respectivos aposentos, y que los demás lo acompañaran.

Todos siguieron sus indicaciones aunque un poco asustados de lo que podría ocurrir tratándose de un _plan de Gintoki_.

—¿Qué? ¿No confían en mí? —dijo el samurái de la permanente.

—¿Confiar en alguien que casi muere la última vez que lo intenta-aru? ¡Shinpachi quiere escuchar la nueva canción de Otsuu estando en la Tierra, no en el infierno-aru! —argumentó Kagura.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué estoy en el infierno y no en el paraíso!? ¿¡Es por ser virgen!? —contestó Shinpachi.

—Cada uno saca las conclusiones que quiere-aru —dijo Kagura.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos, silencio! —calló Gintoki—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible, o se hará más tarde. Y eso que ya es medianoche.

El cuartel quedó vacío luego de que Gintoki insistiera en que deberían ir yendo, y el ánimo reinó en cada uno de los integrantes de este particular equipo. Sougo y Kagura se habían quedado atrás de todos los demás a excepción de Soyo, que estaba mirándolos —aún tomados de las manos— con sorpresa. Kagura, al notar que su amiga estaba observando de más al dúo, le dijo al sádico que se adelantara, que tenía que hacer algo, a lo cual Okita se asomó al resto del Shinsengumi. Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Gintoki, quien no se había olvidado de lo ocurrido recién, se le acercara, le diera un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y comenzara a interrogarlo con una mirada que asustaría hasta a un samurái listo para la batalla.

La China, por su lado, se acercó a su amiga la princesa —o tal vez futura shogun—. Esta, ni bien pudo tener a Kagura cerca, se emocionó y comenzó:

—¡Kagura-chan! ¡Así que eran novios después de todo! ¡Qué alegría! Aunque Gintoki-san se pondrá furioso…

 _Novios_. Esa palabra no le terminaba de convencer a la yato. Sí, hace unos cuantos años se suponía que había tenido uno de esos, el gigante con el que se suponía iba a casarse. También recuerda que Gintoki se había escandalizado demasiado por esa palabra, así que no sería raro que se escandalizara el triple si supiera todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y el sádico. Pero, por alguna razón, esa combinación de letras, que puede ser tan llena y grata para algunas personas, se quedaba corta; no podía describir la relación que tenía con aquel maldito, pensó la China.

—No, Soyo-chan, no somos _novios_ -aru. Somos… compañeros —dijo Kagura, algo avergonzada.

—¿Compañeros? —exclamó Soyo, con absoluta incredulidad—. Kagura-chan, no creo que los compañeros se den de las manos, o se miren _así_ …

—Somos compañeros… especiales-aru.


	23. Ningún lugar

**Capítulo 22.5: Ningún lugar**

 _Como se podrán imaginar, este es un capítulo que va «en medio» del 22. Lo puse acá porque si lo incluía en el que se supone que debía estar todo iba a quedar demasiado largo. No, no estoy tratando de dilatar la espera para el momento crucial de la historia… ¡les juro que no! Mientras esperan el episodio siguiente, pueden leer este. Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Habían pasado ya diez minutos, pero la China seguía ahí adentro. Sougo, escondido en un callejón a una cuadra del supermercado en cuestión —donde estaba oscuro como boca de lobo—, esperaba que la chica se mostrara más temprano que tarde. Quizás lo que sentía era miedo. Solo quizás.

—Oye, no tenían del barato. Tuve que comprar una marca más cara-aru. Espero que no te moleste…

Kagura había salido del sitio en cuestión aún cubierta con un pañuelo color beige, lo que hacía que solo sus ojos y boca pudieran verse con precisión. Okita, por supuesto, no se acercaría a un lugar público con tan poca cautela, por lo cual se quedó atrás.

—¿Para qué te compré la caja si te la ibas a acabar tan rápido? No sabía que desearas algo tanto en tu vida, China —contestó el sádico, cruzándose de brazos, como un claro signo de resignación.

Kagura se quedó pensando. Todavía recordaba lo rico que sabía ese _sukonbu_ después de no haberlo probado en tanto tiempo. Sería subestimar la situación decir que todos sus sentidos se habían detenido al ver esa caja más temprano en lo de Otose.

—El _sukonbu_ no es caro-aru, no debería ser complicado para un policía pagar unas cien cajas al mes… —respondió la yato, dando unos pasos hacia fuera del pasillo: debían dirigirse al cuartel del Shinsengumi cuanto antes—. Y vamos, que estamos llegando tarde-aru.

—No sé si estás con otro a mis espaldas o qué, China, pero yo ya no soy un policía —dijo, de forma tajante, acompañando los pasos de aquella, que decrecían en velocidad después de escuchar eso.

Hasta que, de golpe, se detuvieron.

Los ojos azules de Kagura brillaban como dos cuidadas perlas aquella noche, y más podía apreciarse su delicadeza cuando sus cabellos anaranjados estaban cubiertos. Acompañando a esos dos zafiros se encontraba una piel que, sin exagerar, parecía esculpida por profesionales, cuya perfección era mayor que la de la porcelana más cara que se pudiera conseguir en cualquier punto de Edo. Ambos elementos no congeniaban del todo bien con el rostro serio que intentaban dibujar, y Sougo se preocupó un poco al respecto. Es decir, ya todo estaba dicho, ya no quedaba más nada para discutir, ¿o sí?

—Oye, sádico… No era cierto lo de que viniste hasta Edo por mí, ¿verdad-aru? —largó la China—. Porque si fuera a ser cierto…

—¿Cuál sería el problema? —preguntó Okita, casi interrumpiendo las palabras de la yato.

—… eso significaría… ¡que yo tengo el poder en esta relación-aru!

Sougo sacó una gran cantidad de aire dentro de él que ni sabía que había estado aguantando.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Gin-chan siempre decía que aquel que se enamora primero siempre es el que tiene menos poder en una relación-aru —comenzó a explicar Kagura, mientras Okita intentaba seguir la estupidez que ella escupía cada segundo—. Y si viniste hasta Edo porque querías verme-aru…

—Creo que te estás confundiendo, China —dijo Sougo, su mano cubriendo gran parte de su cara—. Supongo que aprovecharé la situación para contarte la historia de cómo terminé viniendo a Edo.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras eso-aru! ¡Además, si haces eso, significa que le estás dando una excusa barata a la autora para escribir un capítulo extra en vez de enfocarse en el clímax de la historia-aru!

— _Todo empezó un día, cuatro años después de que el Shinsengumi se había ido de Edo. Un día en el que Hijikata-san me había pedido que limpiara el baño._

 _«Oye, Sougo… Sougo… ¡Sougo!» gritó Hijikata-san, sin ser consciente de que en mis sueños iba contando el cadáver número 10.457 de su propia persona._

 _«¿Qué ocurre?» contesté yo, quitándome mi antifaz para dormir de los ojos y bostezando un par de veces._

 _En ese momento, exactamente hace un año, habían pasado cuatro años desde que había dejado de ser un policía, que había dejado de ser parte del Shinsengumi. Sin embargo, como los lazos de amistad no son tan fáciles de romper, Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, algunos otros oficiales del Shinsengumi cuyos nombres no vienen al caso y yo seguíamos viviendo en un mismo lugar. Para ser más exactos, un lugar a las afueras del país, donde nadie nos tomaba muy en cuenta más que para algún que otro trabajo sin importancia. Vivíamos en el nuevo «cuartel», en un sitio alejado de la civilización. Imagínense la casa donde vive Coraje el perro cobarde. Bueno, reemplacen a Justo por Hijikata-san, a Muriel por Kondou-san y yo seré el Coraje. E imaginen que en la casa entraron unas ratas. Esos son los demás miembros que decidieron quedarse con nosotros a pesar de que estuviéramos en semejante pocilga…_

—Oye, sádico, ¿quién te crees que eres-aru? ¿Acaso te parece bien usar a Coraje para justificar tu vaga manera de narrar lo que ocurrió-aru? ¡Coraje es mi perro favorito de la televisión-aru!

— _Al principio, esa forma de vida era como unas pequeñas vacaciones, algo que ayudaría a detener un poco todas las actividades que este humilde oficial realizaba cada día en Edo. Podía dormir las siestas que quisiera, intentar matar a Hijikata-san todas las veces que pudiera (de hecho, llegué a romper mi propio récord de cincuenta veces en un solo día), no tener que involucrarme en situaciones desagradables de criminales en Edo, dormir las siestas que yo quisiera…_

—Eso último lo dijiste dos veces-aru.

— _Pero hubo un momento en el que todo empezó a gastarse. Las siestas pasaron de ser placenteras a sentirse una rutina cansadora: hasta tenía sueño de dormir tanto. Ya no sabía qué más idear para matar a Hijikata-san. Hasta extrañaba la fealdad que ofrecía Edo._

 _Así que, ese día, era mi turno de limpiar los baños._

 _«Levántate. Te toca limpiar los baños. Y ten cuidado, que a Kondou-san le dio diarrea luego de tomar esa leche vencida ayer: limpia bien cada rincón» dijo Hijikata-san. Ya que el dinero que teníamos no nos alcanzaba para casi nada, ya no fumaba como antes y apenas podía comer mayonesa cuando se acercaba a un Mc Donald's, agradeciendo a cada individuo que le diera sachets que no fuera a comer con su combo agrandado._

 _«Estoy cansado de esto.»_

 _«¿Qué dices? Todos debemos limpiarlos. ¿Sabes el desastre que ocurriría si no lo hacemos?»_

 _«Yo no hablaba de los baños, Hijikata-san,» dije, el cuerpo flexionado y tocando las puntas de mi ya largo castaño cabello. «Han pasado cuatro años, y creo que ya ni recuerdo cómo se usa bien una espada»._

 _Sí, era usual que tomara siestas cuando estaba en el Shinsengumi, pero había un montón de cosas que venían a colación cuando usaba ese querido uniforme. Extrañaba usarlo, junto con esos tipos, en ese momento… Extrañaba la acción que teníamos como policías, la diversión de agarrar una espada y derrotar oponentes._

 _«No quiero limpiar más baños ni tomar tantas siestas, Hijikata-san,» dije «tan solo quisiera…»_

 _«¿Qué es lo que quieres?»_

 _«Merecidamente tenía el título de mejor espadachín en todo el Shinsengumi, y sin lugar a dudas era uno de los tipos más fuertes de todo el sitio,» continué «pero ahora no creo poder siquiera matar a una mosca con mi espada. Ya no puedo soportarlo, Hijikata-san.»_

 _«Escucha, Sougo. Tienes que aceptar cómo terminó todo después de lo que ocurrió con el Shinsengumi. Las cosas cambian, y, para bien o para mal, hay que aceptar lo que nos tocó.»_

 _«¿Acaso tengo que aceptar limpiar baños por el resto de mi vida?»_

 _«Podemos entrenar entre nosotros si quieres» dijo Hijikata-san, para luego ir a buscar un par de espadas (de las que usábamos en aquellos días), darme una de ellas y ponerse en posición de pelea. Yo le seguí la corriente, até mi cabello y tomé la espada._

 _En eso, Kondou-san entró en la habitación donde yo dormía, agarrándose el estómago y sorprendido de vernos con las espadas._

 _«Toshi, Sougo. ¿Qué están haciendo?» dijo Kondou-san, aunque fue ignorado por completo._

 _«Nunca fuiste la persona más fuerte de Edo y lo sabes, Sougo» comenzó Hijikata-san, moviéndose con poca destreza de un lado hacia otro._

 _«¿Hablas de Danna?» me reí «Jamás tuvimos una pelea de verdad, así que aún no lo sé»._

 _«Me refiero a esa China de la Yorozuya. Era mil veces más fuerte que tú.»_

 _«¿China?» volví a lanzar una risa «¿Qué dices?»_

 _China. Hacía tiempo no escuchaba ese nombre, sea dicho por mí o por otra persona. Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitir que aún recordaba esa promesa realizada con ella, en un puente, antes de que nos fuéramos de Edo. «Seré más fuerte que tú y ese cuervo», esas eran las palabras que yo había dicho pero no cumplido. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo en ese momento._

 _«Siempre intentabas pelear con ella pero jamás le ganaste. Eso era tan solo una señal de que era más fuerte que tú.» siguió el maldito- digo, Hijikata-san «Ahora mismo, de seguro que ella podría ganarte en una pelea.»_

 _En vez de seguir contradiciéndolo en la tontería que estaba diciendo, me dediqué a cambiar el tema y dije, de forma impulsiva, lo que pasaba por mi mente._

 _«Me iré de aquí» resolví, ambos Kondou-san y Hijikata-san mirándome con igual desconcierto._

 _«¿Que idiotez estás diciendo, bastardo?» Hijikata-san me apuntó con la espada, firme con su mano derecha, sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de mover la mía._

 _Necesitaba una excusa, algo que me diera pie para irme y que no quisieran saber qué estaba pasando conmigo. No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. Tomé mi espada con la poca destreza que me quedaba y toda la furia que tenía y corté la mano derecha de Hijikata-san, haciendo que su espada terminara en el suelo. Sabía que sería fácil porque él también había perdido parte de su práctica, y de seguro no tenía en mente que fuera a hacer semejante cosa._

 _«¡Toshi!» exclamó Kondou-san, corriendo hasta su posición y brindándole auxilio._

 _«Bastardo…» dijo Hijikata-san._

 _Y así fue que dejé a esos expolicías allí y viene hasta Edo. En un principio, no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer en un lugar donde las oportunidades que tenía eran tan acotadas. Pero todo se fue aclarando cuando me di cuenta que ese sitio estaba más desagradable que nunca, y que quizás lo que más me convenía hacer esa volverme un asesino. Le daría acción a mi espada y, aunque costaría, me volvería más fuerte._

 _Si bien fue difícil el cambio que implicó volver a tener acción en mi vida, pude acostumbrarme a ese entorno. No tenía amigos, y cualquiera podía ser mi enemigo a tal punto de querer cortarme mi cabeza. O, de última, ofrecer una recompensa a quien la cortara._

 _Los días pasaban y pasaban. Por algún motivo, aquellas cosas que había dicho Hijikata-san no habían abandonado mis pensamientos por más que intentara alejarlas. ¿Acaso una promesa realizada con una mocosa hace cuatro años sobre volvernos más fuertes era lo que me había hecho venir hasta Edo? No, no podía ser… Es decir, es natural que yo, el espadachín más fuerte del Shinsengumi, quisiera mantenerme igual de fuerte. No tenía nada que ver con ella._

 _Todo iba bien hasta hace poco. Seguía con vida, no había vuelto a ver al Shinsengumi, y era fuerte. No tanto como antes, pero sí que lo era._

 _Hasta que pasó algo…_

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó-aru? —interrumpió Kagura, quien estaba sumergida en la historia.

—Esa China apareció en Edo. Eso pasó —concluyó Okita.

—¿Pero cómo termina la historia-aru? —insistió la yato.

—Termina en que, luego de pasar tanto tiempo con esa China de la Yorozuya, me di cuenta que ella había sido el motivo por el que me fui ese día.

Kagura, quien tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que la «China de la Yorozuya» en realidad era ella, sintió que su gran interrogante todo este tiempo había sido por fin despejada con claridad. Era casi absurdo que el sádico le hubiese contado todo tal cuál había ocurrido —aunque con algunos cambios en la historia de seguro—, por lo cual estaba feliz.

—Ahora vamos, que estamos llegando tarde —dijo el sádico.

Caminaron hasta el cuartel del Shinsengumi, donde desde lejos podía verse una tenue luz, y apuntaron hasta la puerta. Kagura tomó el pestillo con su mano derecha, pero Sougo la detuvo antes de que hiciera movimiento alguno.

—Con respecto a lo que dijiste más temprano, China —murmuró Sougo—, lo de que tengo menos poder que tú en la relación o algo así. Solo quiero que sepas que no funciona así.

La pelirroja, con la frente arrugada y sin entender bien a qué se refería el sádico, abrió la puerta de todas maneras.

—Estamos metidos los dos en esto. Tenemos el mismo poder —finalizó Okita.

Cuando Kagura quiso darse cuenta, ambos estaban agarrándose de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados y todo. Se sentía extraño, más si uno le suma el hecho de que toda una multitud los observaba sin piedad alguna. Pero también se sentía bien, y poco pudo contener su sonrisa.

Y ahí fue que se dio cuenta que, aunque le costara admitirlo, el sádico tenía razón.

—Gin-chan, lo siento por la demora-aru…


	24. En un rincón de este vasto universo

**Capítulo 23: En un rincón de este vasto universo**

 _Querida Soyo-chan_

 _Ha pasado tiempo_

 _Yo me encuentro bien_

 _Tú supongo que también_

 _Pero quería enviarte esta carta de todas maneras_

Kagura tomó con ambas manos el trozo de papel que contenía dichas frases escritas y lo observó con detención como alguien que no puede despegar los ojos de la televisión cuando están emitiendo su programa preferido. La tinta color carbón chorreaba en líneas paralelas que apuntaban hacia el suelo con grandes intenciones de tener contacto con cada una de las maderas que lo conformaban, pero la pelirroja arrugó la hoja, ejerciendo en ella una fuerza minúscula para sus estándares de yato pero mayúscula para los estándares de cualquier ser humano. El trozo de papel se transformó así en una pequeña pelota, la cual Kagura arrojó fuera de la ventana de la pequeña cabaña en la que se encontraba. A través de esta apertura uno podía observar cómo fluían las aguas de un arroyo —o su correspondiente en el planeta que la chica se encontraba hospedada en esos momentos— mientras algunas pequeñas aves —o quizás seres voladores, la China no estaba segura cómo se clasificaba la fauna en ese planeta— recorrían sus arbustos adyacentes. Al notar los numerosos colores de la vegetación —que iban desde tonalidades intensas de verde hasta rosa pálido, pasando por colores menos destacables como ocre y beige—, la chica se dio cuenta de que la Tierra no era el único sitio en el cual tales maravillas cobraban vida, sino que en cada rincón del universo habría un escenario digno de observar.

Hasta que sintió la presencia de cierto sádico a su lado.

Este, con sencillez y sin prisas de intervenir su trance o lo que aquello fuere, se aproximó hacia la mesa ratona —que estaba colmada de hojas blancas tanto disponibles como escritas, y otras arrugadas— y dejó un pequeño paquete en ella. El contenido de este no era ningún misterio para la China, la cual lo abrió y extrajo dos unidades de su tan preciado _sukonbu_ de adentro, colocándose uno en la boca y ofreciendo el otro, aunque con poco ánimo de una respuesta afirmativa, a Sougo.

—No gracias, prefiero limitar mi dieta a cosas comestibles, China.

La yato, luego de mandarse el otro trozo de alga a la boca sin siquiera cuestionar su procedencia —cómo diablos habría encontrado el sádico _sukonbu_ en ese sitio ni le importó—, prosiguió con su ardua labor como si el expolicía ni siquiera se hubiese asomado por allí. Sin embargo, poco tardó la curiosidad del chico en salir a la luz, por lo cual se le sentó al lado para averiguar qué hacía Kagura.

—¿Acaso siquiera sabes escribir una oración que no parezca una respuesta de prueba de niño de primaria? —intervino, tomando uno de los papeles que tenía los garabatos de la yato realizados con pincel y tinta negra.

—Quizás la escritura no sea mi fuerte-aru —contestó, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de forma amenazante—, pero al menos lo estoy intentando. Además, si tuviera que aprender todos los idiomas de todos los planetas en los que he estado, no tendría tiempo para derrotar monstruos-aru.

—No creo que la Tierra haya sido solo uno de los «planetas en los que has estado»… —dijo Sougo, lanzándole unas mirada y sonrisa afables, que provocó que Kagura desviara los ojos para seguir en lo suyo, un poco avergonzada—. Si quieres puedo escribirla, al menos para que no quedes mal.

La chica lo pensó mientras sostenía el pincel con la mano derecha y este chorreaba gotitas de tinta en la mesa. Si bien su orgullo quería apoderarse de su cuerpo y negar rotundamente la ayuda del sádico después de la burla que le hizo, su prisa por escribir la carta para que llegara en la fecha indicada hizo que cediera. Okita se sorprendió un poco ya que esperaba una respuesta negativa, pero acabó por tomar el pincel e intercambiar posiciones con la China.

—¿A quién le escribes? —preguntó Sougo.

—A Soyo-chan —contestó Kagura, dejando entrever un aire de melancolía en su rostro afligido.

El sádico, un poco desconcertado sobre la razón de la carta y sobre por qué la China tenía tantas ganas de escribir una en ese preciso momento, comenzó a revolver los cajones de su cerebro para ver si hallaba una pista. Aunque contando con poco tiempo, lo recordó. Clavó sus ojos carmesí en los ojos color zafiro de la yato y luego, mirando al piso, con su mano izquierda posándose en su propia mejilla, suspiró estas grises palabras:

—Así que ya pasó un año…

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos mientras recordaban todos los acontecimientos que habían tomado lugar hace casi año. De todas maneras, sus ganas de recordar aquel día fueron vencidas por sus intenciones de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en este. Sin más, Okita se encargó de escribir el remitente y destinatario adecuados en la hoja. Kagura, quien observaba con detenimiento cada una de sus acciones —posiblemente para dar cuenta de cómo se escribía una carta para la próxima vez—, comenzaría a narrar cada punto que quería comunicar a la princesa:

—Querida Soyo-chan-aru —comenzó—: ya pasó un año desde el día en que te convertiste en la primera mujer que se encarga del país-aru. Yo no sé bien qué implique eso, pero de todas formas creo que es algo que te hace feliz, así que si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz-aru —luego de esto, Kagura hizo una breve pausa, dubitativa sobre cómo debería seguir la carta ahora que por fin podía expresarse sin limitaciones—. Yo estoy bien; como sabes, los cazadores de monstruos no vivimos en un lugar fijo, así que viajo por todo el universo intentando ganar dinero para llenar mi estómago cada día-aru. Tengo un asistente también, el sádico-aru…

—Me llamo Sougo.

—… que se encarga del trabajo sucio y aburrido que una cazadora tan importante como yo no tiene por qué gastar su tiempo en hacer-aru…

—¿Realmente crees que escribiré eso, China?

—… A pesar de que es bastante molesto a veces, también ayuda mucho otras tantas-aru. Por otra parte, y para nada relacionada con la anterior, por fin pude conseguir un marido-aru. Como era tan complicado comprar toda la comida que necesitaba, tenía que conseguir a algún tonto que me diera dinero solo por mi bello rostro-aru. No fue para nada complicado hacerlo, y ahora somos felices los cuatro-aru: él, yo, el sádico y Sadaharu, que como sabes está con nosotros, y mi asistente se encarga de juntar su excremento, así que no hay que preocuparse por eso tampoco-aru.

Okita hace rato se había rendido con la "carta" que estaba intentando escribir para la China cuando ella respira hondo e intenta seguir armando esa telaraña de mentiras. El expolicía, sin embargo, la interrumpe justo antes de que abra la boca:

—¿Y cuándo empezarás a decirle la verdad, China?

—¿Crees que Soyo-chan estaría tranquila si le dijera la verdad-aru? Tan solo tengo que… maquillar un poco la realidad y será suficiente —dijo la pelirroja, moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro, en signo de despreocupación.

—China, sé que lo único que quieres es mostrarle a la princesa que todo está bien, más después de lo que pasó aquel día… Pero dudo que diciendo todas estas cosas ella vaya a despreocuparse —respondió Sougo, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Kagura con suavidad—. Además, estoy seguro que yo soy mejor que cualquier marido que te de comida solo por tu rostro, así que no hay necesidad de mentir en eso.

—¡Por lo menos él me alimenta como es debido-aru, no como otros que rompen sus promesas! —exclamó Kagura haciendo un puchero. Quitó la mano del sádico de su cuerpo y le dio la espalda. Poco a poco, recuerdos de aquel día fluían en su mente, y un brillo se asomaba por los ojos de aquella chica.

—Lo siento, China, pero no es tan fácil comprar tanta comida con este tipo de trabajo, y tú bien lo sabes —si bien no podía ver su rostro, el sádico sabía que cierta melancolía rodeaba a la pelirroja, por lo que intentó consolarla con las palabras que primero cruzaron por su cabeza.

—No es eso-aru. Ya he vivido con poca comida antes… —respondió Kagura, esbozando una sonrisa y dejando caer una lágrima, que en apariencia se asemejaba a una pequeña bolita de cristal.

El sádico creyó comprender la angustia de la yato, por lo cual se paró, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar enfrentado con ella, se agachó, la tomó por el rostro, dirigió sus ojos a los suyos, y le dijo:

—Volvamos a la Tierra.


End file.
